


Like Kids, Like Savages

by emlary



Category: Lovesick the series (Thai drama), Lovesick the series (Thai drama) - RPS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jailbait, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na won the most important role of his acting career by a nose kiss. The on-screen romance with Min led to a very complicated relationship in real-life. Min is an angel also a devil. And Na decided he'd take both. Title is from Suede's Like Kids.</p><p>"I know what you think, you want it quick, you want it rough, hell, you even want it hurt. So you can wake up tomorrow morning regretting it all. But you're not getting that, not tonight, baby. We're gonna do it my way. I'll make sure you won't forget it. I gonna fuck you open, it'd be nice and slow. The burn will stay with you for days, you'll remember me inside of you every fucking step."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

White是最早跟Na熟络起来的第一季的演员。

年龄相仿甚至同样来自法政和BCC的校友都大有人在，从表演课开始就天天对戏的也不少，但Na和White出奇地谈得来，从Jaturamitr足球赛聊到拼字游戏，从高中男校聊到大学生活。Na曾经以为White跟他演的一样是个不食人间烟火的富家少爷，实际上话匣子一打开，聊天打屁，连荤段子都不是问题。

“听说定了你和那个小鬼演一对，那你可有得受的。”  
“你是说N'Min？”

White似笑非笑的表情，Na一时猜不透对方到底什么意思。这种表情他并不陌生，在时刻充满看不见的竞争的环境中，稍微懂点人情世故的都会有所保留，尤其他们这几个“扮嫩”演高中生谈恋爱的大学生。换做别人的八卦，Na可能假装不知道，或者打个哈哈让话题就这么过去了，考虑到按照剧本今后六个月都要和对方扮演恋人，他忍不住多问了White一句。

“你以前认识他啊？”  
“算是吧，他跟我表弟是死党，你应该也知道。”

Na点点头，第一天到剧组试镜时就见过Min，在全国赶来海选的一众漂亮的男孩女孩里依然醒目。他还记得Min和White的表弟Oat一起试镜的情景，一个小小的动作，就惹得房间外当时分不清是粉丝还是候选者的一群女孩尖叫不已。Na站在后台，台上的一举一动他都看在眼里，对于讲述男孩和男孩谈恋爱的电视剧来说，那段试镜表演简直是教科书式的投其所好，尤其是全程都扮演主导角色的Min，难以想像一个14岁的孩子能有这般思量。海选结束后，Na很快就在入围名单里同时发现了自己和对方的名字。

话题刚开了个头，导演助理就叫到两位男主角的名字，White似乎也不打算再解释下去，只见他站起身摇摇头，意味不明地轻笑了一声，“反正啊，你最好多留个心，that little f**ker.”

第二季刚开拍，偌大的足球场四周，三三两两散落着躲太阳的小演员，大家都跟自己相熟的小伙伴凑到一起，聊天、吃零食、玩手机游戏，做着这个年纪应该做的事。Na暂时还没有“帮派”，他无聊地四处张望，目光最后停在不远处跟乐器指导老师认真学习圆号的Min身上，刚才White说的话犹在耳边。那到底是什么意思？从海选到Freshy Camp，和Min相识快两个月的点点滴滴拼凑成一张清晰的图像，在Na脑海里跟White的评价渐渐重合。

他丝毫都不意外Min成为第一个被Freshy Camp选中的海选成员，当然他也很满意自己被第二个选中的结果。他又不瞎，那么漂亮的男孩谁不喜欢？年纪又小，连嫉妒都不好意思，再加上镜头前杀手锏似的纯真笑容，立刻就成了粉丝们的宠儿，表演课天天都有一堆人在门外等着拍他，送上任何这个年纪的男孩都会喜欢的零食和毛绒玩具。而且只要有镜头在，他似乎和所有人都能立刻进入状态，任何细微表情和肢体接触都显得自然而然，要不是因为一起训练常见到他私下冷淡的模样，Na几乎要相信镜头前那个拿着棒棒糖往他怀里钻的男孩就是天真烂漫的小天使——毕竟拥抱时的心跳是真实的。

倒不是说他有什么资格去评价Min，都是来学表演的，会演戏难道不是最高的赞赏吗？何况他也习惯整天嘻嘻哈哈地面对这些未来的“同事”，大家都觉得他跟即将在剧中扮演的角色神似，当个负责搞笑的开心果，逗一下这个妹妹、亲一口那个弟弟，何乐而不为。既然都在演，你有你的可爱笑容，我有我的幽默细胞。

唯一的例外是音乐，Na第一次看Min弹吉它时既惊讶又好笑。男孩瘦弱的肩膀让那把普通的吉它像个庞然大物，然而他专注的样子一点都不像十几岁的小孩。歌声在试镜时就领教过了，再配上吉它，动听的旋律从纤细灵巧的指尖划出，视与听都是美妙的享受。不难想像今后会有多少女孩为此尖叫，而五音不全的自己还要在戏里“教”他弹琴吹号，Na顿时觉得压力好大。

所以当Min和Kim越走越近，他也只是看在眼里，毕竟谁都喜欢志趣相投的伙伴。当他们聊吉它谱或拨片时，Na可能正在和其它男生大谈上周的欧冠联赛。Min有时排练完也会约上其它伙伴叫他一起出去玩，他总是以大学里的活动做借口推脱了。Na不喜欢搞小团体，也担心自己跟小朋友们没有共同话题怪尴尬的。好在Min从来不介意，就像他跟谁配对都顺手拈来，只要粉丝喜欢，他可以前一秒钟搂着Oat，下一秒又跟Kim“动手动脚”，然后再凑到自己身边一起对着相机摆鬼脸。其实大家都差不多，他也经常跟另一个入选Freshy Camp又同属一个经纪人的Mean“卿卿我我”。同样是小他几岁的弟弟，Na发现自己的视线却始终只停留在一个人身上。

奇怪的是，确认他和Min同时入选第二季主要阵容并将扮演一对新的恋人之后，谁都没有表现出不同的态度。三月间有几场跟第一季演员们共同登台表演的预热活动，编排节目的导师亦没有给他们什么特别的对待，反倒是经常把他俩分到不同的节目中。Na自然是跟同为大学生的几个同伴一组，Min也跟他年龄相近的男孩女孩们非常搭。虽然电视剧还没有开播，台下粉丝们热情的欢呼已经让他们中的很多人尝了当明星的甜头。

等到Na要和Min拍两人的第一场对手戏时，他仍然不确定要怎么和这个人见人爱的男孩演情侣。看似很亲近，实际上他比任何人都清楚Min的笑容有多善变。

导演一上来就要求Min对镜头展现“让冰雪融化、让花朵绽放、让星光闪烁、让整个世界都亮起来”初恋般甜蜜的微笑。又转头接着对Na说：“这是Ohm和Mick第一次对视，在没有台词的情况下，我需要你们通过眼神就传达出这对情侣之间激烈的恋爱火花，为全剧Ohm和Mick的配对奠定好基调。”虽然平时表演课也都有摄影机全程跟随，到了真正的拍摄现场，Na对着黑洞洞的镜头，导演这番话还是有点摸不着头脑。他们试过搞笑的、调皮的、深情的各种对视，也经受住了男生之间零距离鼻尖碰鼻尖的尴尬，可什么样的眼神才有“恋爱火花”呢？依据剧本的设定，Ohm和Mick并非第一次见面，之前Ohm已经教过Mick吹号了，所以这一眼并不是陌生人之间惊艳的一见钟情；但又不能太深情，两个角色之间尚未熟络，太过含情脉脉会显得突兀；也不能太轻佻，Ohm虽是个大大咧咧、嘻嘻哈哈的角色，然而他的感情线却比初恋还单纯。

他看了一眼在旁边补妆的Min，Min正好也抬头望着他，男孩清澈的眼眸美得摄人心魄，丝毫看不出演戏的痕迹，到荧幕上一定更美吧。在这次“势均力敌”的对视中，如何才能不输给比自己小五岁的对手，Na定了定神，准备利用正式开拍前最后半个小时再酝酿一下情绪。

念高中时第一次被学弟表白，是次彻头彻尾的意外。Na从小不管是学业还是玩乐都对自己很有信心，唯独外表——多谢老爸老妈的遗传，他和妹妹Nean都不是相貌出挑的小孩。说不在意也不尽然，但终归不是什么大事。天资聪颖又勤奋好学的两兄妹一个考起赫赫有名的法政大学新闻传媒系，一个拿到全额奖学金即将出国留学，同时还都参加过全国性的青少年羽毛球大赛，Na觉得自己的人生并不需要用漂亮来点缀。

直到那个学弟说出喜欢他的理由，Na不得不重新审视镜子里的那个黑不溜秋、细眯眯眼的家伙。性感？天晓得是哪一国的性感，学弟在情书里巨细无遗地描述了一个他完全没意识到的自己。他的手臂有什么特别吗？大概因为常年的体育运动让肌肉比较发达，好吧，大腿也归到这一类。手掌比一般人的大是没错，长手指的作用他一向以为除了握紧球拍，就是方便拿到高处的东西。他的嘴唇又怎么了？他哪有唇角微微上扬“似笑非笑地勾引人”了？最后连他生气的样子都有问题，Na真是百思不得其解，生气时谁有空关心自己是不是“帅得惊天动地”。谁知在那次失败的告白后，Na陆陆续续又接收到不少爱的电波，有男生也有女生。十六七岁那会，被人喜欢对自尊心来说是件了不起的大事。不过Na更有兴趣的是学生社团的各种课外活动，体育、表演、摄影样样来，他学会了安排好学习生活的方方面面，总能挤出时间做自己喜欢的事。不知不觉间，他就成为了校园里最受欢迎的那类学生。

在与朋友分享成功和喜悦时，Na从来不在乎自己笑起来是不是形象破功，就像他也从来没留意过“Nanoob学长生起气来简直帅得人合不拢腿”之类的流言，更不用说加入这个满是美人胚子的剧组以来，他对自己的外貌并没有什么不切实际的幻想。

此刻他满脑子想的是Ohm到底应该以什么样的眼神看着Mick才符合导演的要求，“我想，Ohm会表现得很有侵略性，他看到吃饭时别的社员争相给Mick夹菜示好，眼神就像埋伏在草丛里的狮子，视线牢牢锁住不远处的猎物，暂时按兵不动。这个阶段他对Mick有一种难以言喻的好感，但这种好感尚未被发现，甚至他自己也分辨不清，所以当Mick抬起头与他四目相接时，Ohm会表现出些许被看穿的烦躁。Mick可能会误会，但Ohm其实是在生自己的气，他不知道自己的视线为什么会被这个学弟吸引，也害怕过早把自己的意图暴露出来。”Na嘴上说的是角色，眼神却一直注视着Min。

“Na这段心理解读很不错，我喜欢‘生气的Ohm’这个切入点。Min，你怎么看？”

外表看起来乖巧的男孩在得到导演应允后，也大大方方地表达了自己的观点，“既然是Mick先喜欢上P'Ohm的，我觉得这一幕他的眼神会更坦率。当他一抬头发现暗恋的学长正打量着自己，自然而然会用笑容来回应他，希望把心意悄无声息地传递给对方。但这个笑不能太灿烂，毕竟他之前可能都没学长说过几句话，要有看到喜欢的人时那种发自内心的喜悦，又要有一点害羞。然后在学长突然转身离开后，笑容戛然而止，换做不解和略显失落的表情。”

Na想打趣这乳臭未干的小孩哪来头头是道的爱情观，又忍不住默默赞同他对角色的解读。导演表扬了他们熟读剧本的功课做得好，大手一挥，准备正式拍摄。为了帮助他们这帮缺乏经验的非专业演员找到状态，导演特意安排他俩在拍摄对方的特写时站在摄像机位后面，好帮彼此入戏。Min先拍的，Na感觉自己都快融化在那春风般和煦的笑容中了，哪怕明知只是演戏；看到比自己年幼的同伴如此出色的发挥，轮到自己时，Na已经紧张得满头大汗，化妆师见状准备帮他再处理一下。

“我可以提个意见吗？P'Na不如就保持这个流汗的样子，Ohm和Mick一动一静，不太爱动的Mick见到P'Ohm忙到浑身是汗的样子，应该会觉得很性感。”

脑子里忽然哄地一声，Min最后这句话好像点醒了Na，他不再纠结如何才能“演”出恋爱的表情，导演一喊Action他就直勾勾地盯着Min，他知道汗水划过脖颈的样子有多色气，这一切和Min纯真的微笑放到一起，一定会产生奇妙的化学反应。

“哇噢，刚才简直噼里啪啦、火花四溅有没有？”在一旁看戏的Captain拍手称快，导演也满意地冲他俩竖起大拇指。

然而片场的默契并不代表Na更多地了解Min，都只是演戏罢了，谁也不会蠢到把镜头前的东西当真。一收工各自上了私家车或保姆车，彼此的生活并没有多少交集。偶尔有活动，也像是片场的延伸，在礼节允许的范围内，他们的一举一动都是为了满足粉丝的喜好。

这也是他后知后觉等到推特上炸开锅，才知道Min跟一群小伙伴去Kim家玩时发生了“意外”的原因。在他看来不是多大的事儿，也就是一群男生怂恿给Min戴上女式假发，开了一些有点限制级的玩笑，在起哄声中Kim拉着Min亲了亲脸颊、坐了坐大腿。在娱乐圈有太多所谓的网络红人搞过更出格、更夸张的状况，只是因为Min看起来实在太年幼，这些平时会引来粉丝尖叫的举动，在模糊不清的网络直播视频中多少显得有些不妥，私密的卧室背景更让整场直播平添了几分软色情的猥琐。

不过视频中的Min看起来并无嫌恶的表情，他也就不打算多嘴管闲事。只是没想到周末到了片场才发觉事情没那么简单，最明显的就是处于低气压中的Min，冷漠的样子跟镜头前甜美可爱的Mick判若两人。

“跟他爸爸吵得天翻地覆，差点被禁足。”White又在间歇时跑来找他聊天，不用问，White应该是从Oat那里听来的八卦。Na不置可否地嗯了一声，他倒觉得Min不是跟家人怄气，这个自尊心极高的男孩更像是生自己的气。至于为什么，Na一时也猜不透。放工后他打开Line给Min发了一条消息，他不知道这样的方式是否能让对方知道自己不是讲客气话，也不是说说而已。Na就是不愿意看到男孩不开心的样子。

“你随时都可以找P'说任何事。别用英文就行，国际生，P'去年英文只得了C :(”

在临时给小演员们休息的学校食堂里，隔着三排餐桌，他又看到了Min握着手机傻笑的样子。自己手机的Line对话框同时传来消息已读的提示。


	2. Chapter 2

他太喜欢被别人关注的感觉了。

所以哪怕最讨厌被别人当作女生，Min还是在直播镜头前接受了那顶廉价的女式假发。下一秒他就后悔了，可摄像头上闪烁的小红点就像有种魔咒，他没有翻脸走人，而是顺着Kim和其它男孩的意思完成了直播。他们每一个人都比Min年长，起哄时无形的紧迫感压得他喘不过气来，镜头前发生的一切都让人不快。

在父亲大发雷霆前，Min就在生自己的气。糟糕的情绪在发生争吵时无异于火上浇油，要不是从海选第一天制片人就拍板指名要他演第二季最重要的新角色，父亲大概早就逼他退出剧组了。这种事他已经习惯了，七年级时从易三仓转到现在这所国际学校就是父亲的“杰作”。无数人挤破头的四大名校之一，说不念就不念了，就因为要提前为出国念书做准备，谁管他是不是舍不得多年的同学好友，付出三倍的努力才跟上SPIP的全英文授课也仿佛是理所当然的事。在Pookbooncherd家，拿全A不值一提，而任何一点点失败都会被当做天大的事。所以他早就放弃了装乖小孩讨父母欢心，尽管在外人眼中他是个不折不扣乖巧懂事的好孩子。他也懒得给弟弟妹妹当什么榜样，他帮他们出头，谁又来帮他出头？巴不得父母把注意力都放在弟弟妹妹身上，这样在家里就没人烦他了，反正父母也不会对他说什么好话。

就在他对着Line上那条消息晃神的瞬间，手机突然被人拿走了。

“阿姨，您好！我是Napian Permsombat，您应该在片场见过我。今天我们的戏提前拍完了，我想带N'Min出去玩，可以吗？之后我会开车送他回家的。”说完还拖着Min一起入镜跟电话那头的Min妈妈说再见。

没见过这样的人，莫名其妙就跟别人家长打电话，还用FaceTime的。“因为用FaceTime比较直接，家长看到人更放心。”Na还在一板一眼地解释，Min又忍不住想笑了，几天来的坏心情，只要一跟这个人说话，好像就没那么糟糕了。

以为Na会带去他Siam Paragon附近的人气甜品店，或是EmQuartier那边时尚的咖啡馆。结果车子一路向西，经过大皇宫门口喧闹的游客长龙时Min纳闷极了，最后一拐弯，开进了临街法政大学的旧校区。

“我平时也很少来这边，本科都在Rangsit上课。不过这里人少，蛮清静的，怎么样，还不错吧？”

Na客客气气地跟门卫商量把车停在操场边的样子甚是古怪，Min下车转了一圈才发现教学楼附近所有停车位前都挂着红色的小牌子。

“这些车位……都有人了吗？”  
“嗯，这些都是教授、副教授们的专用车位。大学里的车位就像皇家勋章一样，不是什么人都能随便停的。”

第一次听说这种事还真是新鲜，看起来大学跟中学真的不太一样。不过Na的语气里并没有卖弄，只是熟门熟路去食堂买了两杯冰汽水。Min刚接过来，开放式的食堂走到尽头，眼前竟然就是湄南河了。刚才在车里还想抱怨对方大热天还带人到户外，谁料开阔的视野和湿润的微风顿时让人身心愉悦。宁静的大学校园到处可见三三两两与书为伴的学生，在绿荫的掩映下，再热的天，也不觉得烦躁了。

Min趴在河岸的矮墙上，看来来往往的驳船掀起一道道白浪，偶尔有汽艇逆向急驶而过，不同方向的浪头激烈地碰撞，摇曳的水波一直延伸到岸边。看久有点晃眼，刚转过身，发现坐长椅上的Na也正抬头望着他。夕阳在他健康的肤色上染了一层好看的小麦色，细长的双眼像是要说点什么，该不会趁机要跟他讲什么大道理吧？感觉过了好久，年长的男生并没有开口，双臂敞开放松地架在椅背上，仿佛只要看着他就满足了。意识到被人盯着那么长时间，饶是习惯了成为众人焦点的Min，也微微有点脸红。

他真的一点都搞不懂Nanoob Napian这个人。

在海选上见过他。那时Min已经得知自己是扮演Mick的不二人选，他尽量控制自己的嘴角，不让得意之情溢于言表。之后则完全是抱着看戏的轻松心态留下来观察其它人的表现。不是因为Na有多帅多好看，怎么会有人用拉拉队机械化的动作当才艺表演？简直太好笑了。不过很快Min就发现Na喜感十足的样子是装出来的，这种套路他太熟悉了，也很会演，不是吗？安静下来的Na有着超越其年龄的沉稳，待人接物都是顶呱呱，训练营没人不喜欢他的，即使他不像其它男孩那么漂亮。慢慢训练室门口也开始有不少粉丝排着队等他了，那些女孩看他的眼神明显跟看自己或者像Khet啊、Chain啊那种可爱的男生不一样。尤其每次当他还穿着大学校服系着领带就急急忙忙开车赶到片场的时候。

开始Min并不是特别在意谁将成为第二季的Ohm——理论上入围训练营的所有男生都比他年长，都有可能演他的“学长”；不过老同学Oat大概不行，谁让他长了一张看上去好欺负的脸；P'Kim和他玩得最好，不过演戏和平时玩耍不是一回事。其它人也都知道他是导演钦点的“吃可爱多长大”的Mick，有意无意间总会亲近他、甚至讨好他，他又何尝不是有意无意间享受着这种类似众星捧月的局面。训练室大大的镜子前，他们不过是一群无名小卒，谁会得到与他对戏的资格，搭上第二季的顺风车一夜成名呢？

导演和制片亲临表演课那天，所有人都摩拳擦掌、跃跃欲试。绝佳的表现机会就在眼前，谁都不想错过。表演老师也心领神会地安排其它男孩逐一跟Min即兴表演一小段，目的就是要考察谁跟未来的Mick最来电，那么Ohm一角就非他莫属。那是Min迄今为止经历过的最奇怪的表演，每一个人都站在他眼前，挖空心思向他（的角色）示爱，他却在那一张张面孔上看到了各种光怪陆离的伪装。Na向他靠近时，他并未觉得有何不同，那人却得寸进尺、越靠越近，Min能感受到对方的呼吸撒在自己脸上，修长的睫毛下那双总没个正经样的眼睛突然变得无比深邃，这就是P'Na扮演的Ohm吗？随着对方猛地向前一靠，两人的鼻尖轻轻地碰在一起，像触电似的又立刻分开了。Min被这突如其来的亲昵吓了一跳，平时表演练习没少跟其它男生搂搂抱抱，但那些都是预先有准备的；而Na不按常理出牌的举动让他真实的反应一下子暴露在众人面前，正在选角的导演和制片当然也看在眼里——心跳砰砰加快，耳尖比兔子还红，这和他最擅长伪装的羞赧完全不一样。周围的男生忙不迭地起哄，Na也挺不好意思地挠挠头笑了起来。

本该比蜻蜓点水荡起的涟漪还浅，谁知这大胆的一碰却让Na从训练营脱颖而出，最终成为了第二季戏份仅次于第一季两位男主角的Ohm的扮演者。

他绝对是故意的，Min没法不一次又一次地回想起那个鼻尖之吻。之前除了搞怪逗笑之外并不突出、还很会照顾一众弟弟妹妹的Na为什么一下子锋芒毕露？尤其事后他还摆出一脸无辜傻笑的表情，Min才不会上当。在看似嘻嘻哈哈、实则竞争激烈的训练营里，Na以出人意料却又毫无争议的姿态赢得了除他之外最重要的角色。这是Min第一次意识到不可轻敌，Na可能没有他那么讨人喜欢的脸蛋，但他绝非简单的小角色。

Min总有几分好奇，如果对方仅仅是为了获得Ohm那个角色才靠近他，那得手之后应该就不会再那么亲近了。于是他把和Na不咸不淡的关系一直保持到电视剧正式开机，Na真的像他预料那样，没有特别跟他多联系。而Min依然跟Kim他们几个一块儿玩音乐。等Oat也定下常规角色后，剧组指派了P'New负责照顾他们两个最年轻的小演员，有人开车，出去玩的机会自然多了起来。连他和Oat被撮合去香港拍第二季主题曲的外景，Na也没说什么。自己又在期待他说什么呢，徘徊在陌生城市的街头，Min暗自思考。

在片场自然而然的默契让他在面对Na时少了些烦恼，他俩的对手戏总是很轻松就能过。闲暇时他会坐在一旁观察Na和Captain的对手戏，也不会放过每一个能捉弄Na的机会，谁让他老是贪睡！但Min知道分寸，不管是恶作剧还是开玩笑从不会越线。他还在等，等Na被他抓住小辫子的机会。

“我都快饿死了，P'Na你还在看什么风景？”Min收起回忆，打破了河岸边两人的沉默。

“噢？知道饿了？那气也应该消了吧。”Na嘴角似笑非笑的弧度，好像掠食者饱餐的前奏。

“你又知道我生谁的气了？”Min故意挑衅地问他。“怎么看你也不像爸妈说不准就撒泼怄气的小可怜，你只是生自己的气吧。一时生气不要紧，重要的是不要犯两次同样的错误。”被Na说中心事让他莫名地不爽，但Min没有表现出来。他笑盈盈地挽起Na的手臂，“P'Na，我好饿，我要吃饭！”这也是Min最擅长的招数之一，只要他想，没有不上钩的。

“好吧，P'就带你去吃法政食堂最有名的捞粉，只要35铢，比外面至少便宜一半！”

“P'你也太小气了吧！”  
“别怪P'嘛，我正在攒钱给妹妹准备一份大礼，她暑假就要去德国念大学了。”

Min愣了一下，他知道Na有个品学兼优的妹妹，不过还不知道他们兄妹感情那么好，“讨女生喜欢的东西会很贵吗？”

“她是我最宝贝的妹妹，我什么都愿意给她。你不是也有妹妹，难道你不疼她？”Na这话倒真把他问住了，他并不想跟别人多谈自己的私事，一时气氛变得好尴尬。

还好捞粉真的又便宜又美味，吃饱喝足还不到七点，Na就准备取车送他回家了。

“那么早就回去？”Min发誓他说这句话时并没有特别的意思，他只是习惯了平时跟P'New和Oat出去都会玩到很晚，困在家里那么闷，出去一趟当然要玩得尽兴。

车厢里狭小的空间里充满了属于Na的气息，凑过来帮他系安全带时闻得更清晰了，那是须后水的味道。才过了一个白天Na下巴上就长出一层软软的毛，Min开始想像他早晨刮胡子的模样。

“你还小，不早点回家爸妈会担心的。”一抬头，对方眼底满是温柔。就快要抓住了，他想。

那次约会之后，Na和他似乎比以前亲近了一些，在片场会聊更多的话题。但这远远不够，他就是不服气。不可能，除了得到Ohm这个角色，Na就没有一点别的想法？他不相信有人会对他完全没有兴趣。所以Min想尽一切办法，在片场借演戏肆无忌惮地挑逗Na，剧本里没写互相喂食，他就故意在准备食堂那段戏时一脸宠溺地喂Na吃东西；共饮一杯苏打水的戏，又趁摄影师不注意，在台阶下面摄影机位的盲区伸手搭在Na大腿上，指尖在对方大腿内侧调皮地游走，直到一向沉得住气的大男生被他逗得憋红了脸。导演喊CUT之后，所有工作人员都看到他被Na追着满场跑，也是他计划的一部分。

拍摄一天天按剧本进行中，随着第二季开播日期的临近，他和Na台前幕后相处的时间也越来越多。而Kim和其它几个早先经常一起玩的伙伴，因为没有什么戏份，Min在应付学业之余，也难得跟他们再聚。

四月过去了，Min的耐心也快耗完了。他迫切地需要一个突破口，刚好就有人撞了上来。

新季开播当天的预热表演非常成功，他和Na为那首短短的歌舞排练了大半个月，从现场观众的尖叫声来看，他们这对尚未正式登台的新配对已经赢得了头彩。努力没有白费，Min兴奋地不停刷新Twitter上相关的关键词搜索。没想到这之后，P'Kim来找他想为一周后预定他们都会出席的慈善义演准备一个类似的节目，说是看他和Na唱那首歌的反响很好，如果他和Kim也配合一下，兴许会吸引到更多的粉丝。有几个从训练营开始一直跟拍他和Kim的粉丝也在出谋划策，她们年纪都比Min大，好像很懂这些东西的样子。一群人说了大半天，Min愣是一个字也没听进去。

“不好意思，我没空。”

他们把他当什么了？就算是互相利用，在第二季开播、新角色刚登场这个节点，也应该是他和Na去做这些事。他最上心准备的现场慈善表演——可以在大家面前做自己最喜欢的事，自由自在地弹琴唱歌，同时又能献爱心，居然成了别人另有图谋的道具。认识了这么久的Kim居然会提出这种要求，Min这气就不打一处来。

不欢而散后，他才意识到自己处理事情的方式也有问题。但又能怎样？他不想做那种事，就像半个月前在Kim卧室里发生的一切。Na的话突然在他耳边响起，不要犯两次同样的错误。于是他毫不犹豫地在表演前一晚写了一段话，他跟所有相关人员都道了歉，最后也把跟那些人的关系画上了句点。在推特上一发出来，眼尖的粉丝随即就发现他取消了对Kim的关注，刚还在问第二季第三集为什么没有Ohm学长和Mick学弟戏份的观众们，纷纷把视线转移到他这条让人摸不着头脑的道歉推文上来，熟悉他和Kim的粉丝群里更是炸开了锅。

周六的夜晚总是特别漫长，手机上Na的名字亮起来时，人已经到他家楼下了。

“你没事吧？他有没有碰你？”没想到Na的话比他的更让人搞不清状况。这家伙到底在说什么？自己都快被他晃晕了。难道Na以为Kim会对他……大概是上次私人卧室直播的意外给了Na错误的逻辑方向。

“怎么可能？你在说些什么乱七八糟的。”Min甩掉Na紧握他肩膀的大手，盛怒之下他甚至没有意识到他等了整整三个月的机会终于来了。

Na的表情还是那么严肃，一点都不像平时开玩笑的样子，仿佛和Min有关的任何事对他而言都是天大的事。“Min，你再清楚不过有些人想要从你身上得到什么。”

狐狸终于露出了尾巴。听到Na的回答时，瞬间有成千上万种念头从Min脑海中闪过。这就是他最想要的，Na在意他的证据，此时他应该得意啊，没人能抵挡他的吸引力。可为什么Na紧张关切的样子却让他有一丝心疼？不对，这跟他想像的完全不一样。不能像训练营那次意外的鼻尖之吻时被Na发现他在想什么。

“那你呢？P'Na也想要从我身上得到什么吗？”

Min直直地盯着眼前比他年长五岁的男生，毫无畏惧。


	3. Chapter 3

简直无法无天。

从和Min的第一场对手戏，第一次在镜头前目光相接，这个小家伙就开始诱惑他。那个口口声声说只是“害羞的笑容”，怎么看都像沾满蜂蜜的陷阱，甜得让无数观众一眼就爱上Mick这个第二季的新角色，也让Na本来就移不开的视线越盯越紧。一笑一颦，明明清纯至极，眼角眉梢却总暗含某种信号。Na的理智告诉他，以自己和对方的年龄差，稍有不慎就可能铸成大错。

就连这点担心，也落入了对方的算计。

拍学小号那场戏时，Min的母亲难得有空到片场，尽管儿子是一脸的不情愿。一看第八集的剧本上写着“Ohm在幻想中把Mick扑倒在沙发上，作势要强吻，镜头切换至现实”顿时不高兴了，直接找到导演要求修改剧情。

“这……不会让他俩真亲的，你放心。”家长哪肯罢休，显然是认为自己的宝贝儿子会被人占便宜。一时片场气氛降到冰点，谁都不好说什么。Min突然站了起来，几句耳语后，年轻漂亮的妈妈还是板着脸，不过跟导演略微示意之后就离开了。

“我可以提个意见吗？”见当事人开口，导演也只好耐心听下去，毕竟Min是问题的症结所在。“抱歉，我妈妈刚才情绪有点激动。我跟她商量好了，只要稍微改一下剧情，我保证就没问题了，同样也可以满足编剧原来要表达的意思，就是——P'Ohm对Mick有非分之想，对吗？”

Na被他这一扭头抛过来的问题差点吓到，明知故问，而且还假装用那种纯纯的眼神看着自己。然后他继续说到，“只要把这段幻想里主动的一方换成Mick就行。”

“为什么？”Na的疑问脱口而出。

“因为年龄差。如果Ohm在潜意识里对学弟主动出手，他在现实中再面对Mick可能会产生负罪感；而换成Mick主动的话，Ohm的负罪感就会减轻。他在幻想中由潜意识投射出一个主动引诱他的Mick，而他只是顺着那个Mick的挑逗产生了反应。具体的嘛，我建议可以这么拍——”

“你的意思是，Ohm幻想Mick主动勾引他，也能证明他喜欢Mick？”

Na开始被绕得云里雾里，仔细想想也不是没道理，只是惊讶一个小鬼怎么会想得这么多。他还在试图理顺逻辑的当口，剧组已经接受了Min的意见，毕竟只是棚拍一两个动作的小改动，不涉及外景或者其他拍摄计划的变动。

“不管P'想要什么，Mick都愿意做。”

又来了，又是那种天真无邪的小眼神。一遍遍说着充满性暗示的台词，一次次用白嫩的小手在他大腿上挠搔着。Na本来以为这天最大挑战会是Min的哭戏，结果导演一喊Action，小鬼就哭得梨花带雨，最后一条就过了；而他几乎是屏住呼吸，反反复复四五遍才拍完白日梦这一段，千万不能露陷，他默默警告自己。等一拍完，Min就立刻收起那简直诱人犯罪的表情，像个乖孩子一样打电话给家人报信，说片场这边一切都很顺利，无事终了。

Na当时并不知道这个改动剧本的小插曲，会是梦魇的起点。Min说服导演那段话像是顽固的病毒，一旦植入他的思维中，就再也无法摆脱。该死的，现在除了白天要在片场应付Min似有似无的撩拨，晚上连梦境里Min都不放过他。他开始做各种各样奇怪的梦，梦的主题只有一个，Min主动引诱他。正如对方所说，如果在梦中他主动对小五岁的男孩出手，现实里一定会因为负罪感而产生尴尬；而换成Min主动，他几乎可以为所欲为，而不必受良心折磨。梦里的Min越来越大胆，剧情从辅导级发展到限制级的速度快得惊人。四月的假期，他们几乎天天在一起拍戏，拥抱拍了，喂食拍了，间接接吻拍了，剧本里有的没的各种肢体接触也拍了，更不用说数不清的说好听了叫“甜蜜对视”、实际上根本在“相互视奸”的戏。现实为梦境添加素材，梦境为现实反补灵感，Na已经不记得第几次早起洗内裤、洗床单了。大学生的身份成了他最后的壁垒，偶尔用来装又酷又忙的大哥哥，才能强行压制内心的魔鬼。毕竟要承认被一个九年级生勾得失魂落魄，面子上怎么也说不过去。

“新学年开始我就念十年级啦！”Min得意地说。他最近正忙着和后援会筹备六月的生日会，第二季才开播，Na还在为屏蔽每周末直播时段社交网络上的谩骂而烦心，Min却早早地收罗了十几万粉丝。Na并不奇怪他没有收到邀请，以Min的人气，的确不需要他去配合卖腐，他看着P'New为Min的第一次个人活动兴奋得忙里忙外，只是随口答应了录制生日祝福视频的要求。

他应该继续保持距离，但他还是去了——在听说Min和Kim绝交的第一时间。事实证明担心都是多余的，男孩反问他的语气中难掩胜利者的挑衅。他中了Min的圈套，而且还是自己心甘情愿跳进去的。他想要从Min那里得到什么？要是那么早亮出底牌，这场游戏就会提前宣告结束。

在确认Min没有受到任何伤害后，Na转身走向停在街角的车。

“P'Na!”那个小鬼还不肯放过他，“你不是想知道P'Kim对我做了什么吗？”

他停住脚步，但没有回头，“很简单，他又让你做你不喜欢的事。只是这一次，你选择了拒绝。”Na在原地停顿了两三秒，身后没有再传来海妖般诱人的声音，他也就开车回家了。

差点满盘皆输。回家的路上Na想起之前White说过的话，从第一季的大红大紫到第二季的趁热打铁，从素人培训到全国海选，那么多十几、二十岁的男孩聚到一起，说穿了大家都是为了成名的机会来的。你的戏多了、我的戏就有可能少了，我的机会多了、你的曝光度也许就会下降，说没竞争是假的。但大家都活在同一个鱼缸里，又是以男孩之间的校园纯爱当卖点，不管具体什么缘由，不管到底谁对谁错，两个只差没天天腻在一起的“好伙伴”，说翻脸就翻脸，怔怔还是头一遭。以往镜头前的亲密就算都是卖腐，Min私下一起玩的对象就那么几个，而且他们玩音乐的场面Na是见过的，那种喜欢假不了。

Min真的是White口中需要多留个心的对象么？他不可能去追问，一开口就等于把自己也暴露了。更棘手的问题是，是又怎样？他不敢碰，又放不下。

这种事情还是女生比较敏感。开春以来一直忙于准备留学各种事宜的妹妹Nean首先察觉了他的不对劲，免不了先损他几句。

“P'你该不会不知道吧？N'Min有个秘密女朋友呀！我怎么知道？拜托，全泰国中学生都在追的热门电视剧，就算我不看，周围也有很多人在聊好吗？之前朋友给我看过，他经常在一个同龄女生Instagram下面发表暧昧的留言，两人会发各自在同个地点以同个姿势拍的照片，就像谜语一样。我八卦？你妹妹我已经是最不关心你们这群荷尔蒙过剩的家伙的异类了。谁在意一张加了滤镜仰望天空的照片有多少人点赞？谁要看十五、六岁的小屁孩成天在社交网络上晒‘交往一个月纪念日’之类的无聊照片？简直搞笑。”

“也许人家是真爱呢。等等，你是说一个月？哈哈哈哈哈……”听到妹妹调侃时下中学生在网络上攀比人气的逸闻，Na再也憋不住大笑起来，兄妹俩笑得前仰后倒。

Nean一直是他最忠实的听众，也是最直率的批评者。他不需要在Nean面前伪装，哪怕因此要面对一些不那么好听的话。

“所以你来真的？就那个自我中心、聪明到令人讨厌、翻脸比翻书还快的小家伙？”  
“说什么呢，你都没见过他。”

Nean一脸觉得自己亲哥哥无可救药的表情，Na不禁莞尔，妹妹看人还是那么准。

“我又不追星。”顿了一下，Nean接着说，“假如你还这样执迷不悟，等我出国前一定要见他一面。你笑什么？我讲真的，到时候不管你愿不愿意，我都要把他约出来。”

五月剧组还在赶进度，和Min的对手戏其实还没有跟Captain的多，不过通常轮到他俩时，就没其它人什么事，完全是二人世界。又一场沙发上的重头戏，谢天谢地棚拍没人围观，Na这辈子还没亲过男生，坦白说确实有点尴尬。Min会反感吗？或者他会再次“全副武装”，让旁人分不出哪些反应是演戏、哪些反应是自我？

拍摄现场又挤又热，在众多工作人员的簇拥下，两人都有点怯场。导演为了活跃气氛，故意试探问Min有没有女朋友呀、初吻还在不在呀，Mick上身的Min羞红了脸不肯回答，逗得大家哄堂大笑。后来还是体谅他们并非职业演员，先是宣布除了摄影和灯光全部清场，然后又给了十五分钟让他俩独处再次酝酿情绪。

Min站起来活动了一下手脚，他已经长高了不少，半天窝在双人座的沙发上装睡怪难受的。可能是因为呆会要在摄影机前表演几乎零距离的亲昵，Na突然想到不需要过多久，Min不用垫脚尖也可以和他接吻了。这样想着，他整个人就靠了过去，Min大概以为他要在本番之前找找感觉，也没有退开。两人之间的距离越来越近，他清楚看见Min吞咽口水的动作，然后顺从地闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛还微微颤抖着，此刻眼前就算是万丈深渊Na可能也愿意跳下去。

但他没有。Nean的话不合时宜地在脑内响起，“我也不想知道这种过家家，可是网络上真的有很多人觉得你和N'Min是天生一对，恨不得把跟你俩有关八辈子的一丁点儿八卦都挖出来。我听说那个小女生喔，每个周末在你发出新一集的Ohmmick恋情发展的预告图之后，差不多都会发和Min相关的图，就好像在宣示主权。”

他轻轻托起男孩的脸，可能是刚才手里握着道具用的冰镇饮料，指尖还有一些凉，只感觉Min的脸烫得惊人。当距离近到能感受到彼此的呼吸时，Na停了下来。

“告诉她今晚我们拍的戏，回头她会不会气得真亲下去？你的初吻就有着落了。”

导演对回到棚内看到的景象非常满意，两个演员似乎完全进入了状态，Na抬着Min的下巴以非常强势的姿态侵入后者的个人空间，在光影的笼罩下，看不清Na的表情，但耳畔的窃窃私语已经足够暧昧了。

Min在听到“她”字时啪地睁开眼睛，Mick不见了，站在Na眼前的又是那个被他用鼻子偷吻吓到的男孩，单薄的胸膛剧烈的上下起伏，脸上写着惊讶和愤怒。可惜如此诚实的反应只持续了几秒钟，很快Min就恢复了冷静的原样，冲导演甜甜一笑，说可以开始拍这个准备许久的睡美人之吻了。

好像在没有硝烟的战场上扳回了一城，Na开始是这么以为的，他也有手段能让十四岁的小家伙露出真容。然而这种感觉没有持续多久，当Na刻意踩着点去搜索那个传说中的“女朋友”，看到对方真的发了和Min最近Instagram十分类似的新照片。这种隔空的小把戏简直幼稚到了极点，Na不禁嘲笑自己。

还是那个他没有回答的问题，他想要从Min身上得到什么？是谁先上钩的满足感？是谁征服谁的成就感？为什么他会陷入这种小儿科式的无厘头，Na简直不敢相信自己会跟九年级生争这些有的没的。他不想再错下去，干脆先别争了。

难得两人又有同场的活动，Na专门带了给Min提前准备的生日礼物，就是几双普通袜子，因为早先他们还在表演课上乖乖学习时，Min好几次踩到乱七八糟的东西把袜子弄脏，他记得那时随口说过要给对方带几双袜子。

“我们能停战吗？”

Min很快就一脸了然，点点头小声说好。谁都没有再多提这个问题，他们接过对面一群记者递过来的话筒，准备好这次“荧幕情侣”的双人采访。

他满脸堆笑地回应有没有被朋友调侃是同性恋、有没有亲过男生之类的八卦问题，“疯了吧？当然没有。”然后轻描淡写就把拍戏时有没有心动的问题扔给Min，继续笑着听男孩说出戏里Ohm的台词，“我们只是兄弟，没有什么别的关系。”

得不到的，就更想要。


	4. Chapter 4

Min觉得自己是全世界最快乐的人。

周末得到应允跟Oat去P'New家过夜，还约了P'Toptap和P'Sammy他们几个一起练新歌。哪怕只是一天不用回家看父亲的脸色，不用理会妹妹是不是又把他的生活照发到Instagram了，不用回应母亲嘱咐教导弟弟多参加课外活动，他就开心得可以围着暹罗广场跑三圈。外面的蓝天那么广阔，背上吉它，他终于尝到了自由的甜头。在车里也坐不住，等红灯时跟P'New打打闹闹，等车开了又偷录捉弄Oat的过程。手指一拨发到推特上，蜂拥而至的转推和点赞响个不停，Min笑得更开心了。

更不用说每逢有额外的活动，登台表演最中意，采访拍照也不赖，哪怕舟车劳顿、又晒又累，他总是乐得出去跑一整天，不到最晚的门禁时间不回家。

P'Na似乎也是这样，Min总能看到他发参加各种大学活动的照片，想来对方每次在片场睡眼惺忪地拒绝他的邀约后，都是开着车跟大学里的伙伴去潇洒了吧。还老爱穿法政番茄炒蛋配色的各式应援服，他想不通为什么有人愿意穿那么难看的衣服，同理也不明白为什么Na对学校里的事那么积极。两人就没什么共同的兴趣爱好，Na热衷体育运动，巧克力色的皮肤反正也不怕晒黑，而他连应付学校规定的体能测试都成问题；Na喜欢看外国影视剧，上次转发那个什么Orange Is The New Black，好奇怪，谁要看一群中老年妇女坐牢的故事？就连iTunes里下的歌，曲风也差得十万八千里，总不能硬把嘻哈饶舌和吉它情歌混为一谈吧。高中生和大学生之间还能聊什么呢？

但不管他俩的差别有多大，他总能感受到P'Na的关心和照顾，以及偶尔灼热的视线。事实证明他是对的，熟悉他的好友Oat都以为只是小事一桩，Na却亲自跑来当面确认他的安危，就因为他发了一条含糊不清的推文。那天晚上，他以为最开心的是抓住了狡猾的对手，可当Na一言不发转身准备离开，他才发觉自己有多么迫不及待想让对方知道取关Kim的真正原因——尽管那只是随着第二季开播出于自身利益的考量。Na再次一语中的，没给他炫耀的机会。之后的相处，Na就像忘了那天晚上，一如既往地在工作场合护着他。对方越是沉默，Min越是不肯罢休，从片场到排练室，有机会当然不放过，没机会也敢胡来。偷拍张嘴打呼噜的照片只是小儿科，用打火机偷偷从背后燎牛仔裤也不怕，还提前让P'New拍下来传到网络上。他知道自己在玩火，反正P'Na绝对不会生他的气，然而内心却期待着火山爆发。

毫无征兆地，在Min以为Na终于忍不住要吻他的片场，被Na反将一军。对方甚至没有提起名字或者“女朋友”之类的称呼，像是知道那是他精心守护的小秘密，一个“她”字瞬间击溃了他的防线。那是他喜欢的女孩，调皮可爱、娇俏甜美，他和她玩着小打小闹的游戏，故意在公开和隐秘之间打擦边球，让单纯的粉丝们猜来猜去。他跟女孩说不想她被打扰所以不会公开交往，实际上他只是不确定自己过多久会对这种把戏失去兴趣，不想留下不必要的麻烦。

所以他吃惊的不是Na知道他有个女朋友，也不是那句挑衅让他愤怒。Min最不能接受的是自己又被Na看穿了，知道他不过是在玩小男生小女生之间今天吃醋、明天哄乖的过家家。要不是导演当时刚好回到片场，他恨不得咬上去，亲个天昏地暗，他再也不想看到Na脸上那似笑非笑、什么都懂的表情。该死的，他已经在梦里见过好多次了，每次都没“好事”。

他想了很久，Na说的停战到底是指什么。猜不透对方是不是又卖什么关子，但Min并不认为他们之间能停下来，如果非要说有什么的话。所以在隔天十五岁的生日会上，他大大方方地回答粉丝关于戏里戏外配对的问题，“Ohmmick is real.”眼波一转，故意给出一个留有无限遐想空间的答案，“Namin is secret.”这只是生日会的一个小插曲，后来Oat的VCR和P'New的贺词把他感动得一把鼻涕一把泪，他明明在享受记事以来最快乐的时光，台上有粉丝的尖叫和掌声相伴，台下有好友真情流露相依相伴，干嘛非要去想那个不在场的家伙。

可是这次完全不同，Na真的“停战”了，管它什么意思，反正就是莫名其妙地疏远了。表面上一切如常，只要在舞台上或发现有镜头，亲昵或搞怪一样都不少，然而Min明显感觉到，对方的视线不再追着他一直跑了。2.2全员坐火车出外景去拍野营的重头戏也没他的份，不在片场，没有其他大哥哥大姐姐助阵，连恶作剧的机会都少之又少。他才意识到之前那么多次捉弄Na不全是机会抓得好，仔细想想许多都是Na故意让着他。他曾以为那是Na甘愿逗乐他人的表演型人格，现在暑假来临，他却只能坐在家里翻弄手机，看Na又去逗跟他同个经纪人的P'Sammy和P'Mean，他一向欣赏Na的表演才能，不然此时他和P'Mean看起来怎么也那么般配呢？就连P'White发的在片场“欺负”Na的照片都让他嫉妒。

消失的关注度让他很不适应。Min早就习惯了凡是他想要的，只要动动手指或微微一笑就能得到。大半个月没见到P'Na了，剧歇期间也没有什么宣传或厂商活动找他们。个中原委他清楚得很，一来是他年纪尚小，不适合某些活动或品牌；二来是他和Na从未在现实中“用心”经营他们的荧幕情侣形象，有一搭没一搭的同台还不及年初训练营期间他和P'Kim吸引的死忠粉多，以好友身份频繁出现在他社交媒体中的Oat甚至都能分得一杯羹。他不是不知道卖腐，第一季的Captain和White，后来接棒的August和Ngern，他都明明白白看在眼里。套路其实很简单，重点是权衡利弊得失。他本不介意围绕着自己多有几对会惹得粉丝尖叫的人气配对，不过P'Kim已经是过去式，他和Oat缺乏剧情角色的加成，加之年龄形象太过趋同，就算有一小撮支持者，也很难引起赞助商的兴趣。

不管从哪个角度看，Na都是最好的人选。

Min想了想，拨通电话想约Na去看周末上映的蚁人。“不去。”干脆的拒绝，明明就很爱看超级英雄片，是自己还不够了解对方吗？“除非你能搞到午夜首映场的票。”挂掉电话，才发觉手心都冒汗了，Min暗骂那个害得他一颗心悬了大半天的坏蛋，嘴角却露出好看的弧度。

午夜首映场虽好，但跟Min的构想有所出入，那么晚意味着不会遇到太多他们同龄的粉丝，也就没多少曝光度。但既然Na那么心急想看，他当然是奉陪到底。父母听说他是跟Na出去也意外地同意了，“Nanoob呀，就上次还专门用FaceTime跟我请示带你出去玩、还早早开车送你回来的那个Nanoob？在法政念新闻系对吧？真是有前途的好孩子。”父亲听了母亲的话还频频点头，什么跟什么啊，只是出去看场电影而已。

到电影院看见已经在等他的那个人，Min才意识到这是Na第一次答应他的邀约。没有记者，没有粉丝，不是为了工作也没有其他人在场，就像……约会一样。不过现实哪有小说那么浪漫，他开始羡慕小说里被同学撞见在电影院卿卿我我的Ohmmick，而不是此时听完国歌后正正经经坐在各自座位上的Namin。电影很精彩，每次用余光朝左瞄时，Na都看得入神。没有爱情片里同时拿爆米花“不小心”碰到手指的桥段，也没有情侣看恐怖片女生吓得躲进男生怀里的定番。Min中途心不在焉地去了一趟洗手间，不小心听到残疾人专用隔间传来奇怪的响动，不用问都知道里面肯定不止一个人。回到Na身边时，只见银幕的光影打在他侧脸上，长长的睫毛和英挺的鼻子都好看极了，再往下，滑动的喉结突然让Min一阵口干舌燥。刚才洗手间里的声音好像有了画面感，他想起一句醋味十足的歌词，Would she go down on you in a theater? 性别已经不重要了，他满脑子都是自己跪在影院里柔软的地毯上，在前排椅背的遮掩下，埋首在Na双腿间，把对方含到最深处的模样，那样一定能让Na的注意力回到自己身上。

Min被自己奇怪的想法也吓了一跳，他从来没对任何男生有过这种幻想。他甚至能想像出Na抓着他的头发故意顶胯，使劲往他嘴里塞的情景，一定很难受，可他却莫名其妙地更加性奋。电影散场后Na问他为什么脸红红的，只好谎称冷气不足。

好在还是有几个路人认出了他们，Na也非常配合和他一起跟大家合影，不一会推特就传来各种@的推文提示。Na对此似乎不置可否，径直走进电梯，按了地下停车场的楼层。Min跟在他后面，想说点什么却一时找不到话题。

“谢谢N'Min，首映场真是太棒了！”  
“没什么，刚好有两张票。P'最近在忙什么？”

相处近半年的搭档，这个问题难免显得生疏，Na从驾驶座上转过头望着他，像是不敢相信Min会这么问。“考不完的试，准备搬家，还有就是带我妹妹到处去玩，她快要出国了。”没一件是跟他有关的事。

“P'别忘了背2.2的台词喔。”  
“你是说明我们吵架那几段吗？放心好了，现在就可以给你来上几段。”

不晓得对方是开玩笑还是来真的，Min赶忙摇头，气氛一时尴尬起来。等车子开到他家门口停下，又不得不起个话头。

“你们……周末去拍野营的戏？”  
“嗯。”  
“那，下周片场见。”

他气得天快亮了都睡不着。以为这次主动抛出橄榄枝，他和Na之间就可以回到以前有说有笑，恶作剧也不会生气的状态，可Na不冷不热的态度让他沮丧不已。他挖空心思想换来的不是挫败感，Min忿恨地把手机摔到角落里，懒得再理会那些一觉醒来惊呼他和Na难得私会的粉丝们。打再多表情符号里廉价的红心也没用，Na也许不想再跟他玩这场游戏了，哪怕以身边其它配对的标准，他俩甚至还没有真正开始。

没有人知道，包括导演也被蒙在鼓里，第29集吵架那段戏，Min不用提前准备，镜头对上来他就爆发了。时隔一个多月再面对摄像机，剧组工作人员都惊讶于他成长的速度，大家凑到机位前看刚拍摄的镜头，Min发现自己和Na几乎一样高了。导演对他转身拂袖而去时那个凌厉的眼神赞赏有加，他礼貌地说着谢谢，视线却紧盯着显示器上Na，不对，是P'Ohm跟他说不喜欢男生时冷漠的样子。这一幕已经深深地印在他脑海里，自己几乎病态地迷恋Na凶凶的模样，懊恼地挠了挠剪短的头发，Min怎么想也想不明白。

等到Ohmmick Family的管理员找上他们，说他俩好久都没有公开活动了，要录一段视频送给关心他们的粉丝，Min已经快要失去所有耐心了。换做一个月前，他肯定高高兴兴地答应下来，毕竟这是推广Namin的好办法。眼下他的戏份就快要杀青了，Na还是一副相敬如冰的态度，若不是对方再三恳求，他真的想一拒了之。约定的那天Na姗姗来迟，他穿着球衣和球鞋，两人匆匆站在商场的台阶上说了几句客套话，满脸的笑意盈盈，熟悉的勾肩搭背，言语间却掩饰不了距离感，什么叫“以后我们不会再演一对了”？Min听得火冒三丈，只是碍于在镜头面前不好发作。等人一走，Na也马上以约了同学打球为由离开了。

试过了，努力了，就算解释不清为什么他更喜欢这个对他爱理不理的Na，他也不可能再这么憋屈下去了。

“Hello? N'Min吗？我是Na的妹妹Nean，周日我就要出国了。不知道你之前有没有空？大家一起出来吃顿饭好吗？”

最后一次，他发誓真的是最后一次。


	5. Chapter 5

Na终于见到Min像个孩子一样哭了。生日会录像里充满感动和欢喜的泪水，跟片场讲究打光和角度的特写镜头相比不那么唯美，特别是还有鼻涕。他喜欢这样更加真实的Min，尽管少年人的眼泪并不值钱，一转眼可能就忘到九霄云外了。他常常想，Min要是能像这样坦率一些就好了，自己可以更多地了解这个奇怪的男孩，高兴时眉眼弯弯笑得甜如蜜，生气时直截了当冷漠没情面，他才不相信星座版说的双子座“天生人格分裂”，“最花心、最冷酷无情”那些鬼话。反正他也不会承认偷偷搜过星座版那么丢脸的事就对了。

他只能暂时离Min远一点，他们私下的确没多少交集，学习、生活、爱好都大相径庭。大学生和高中生的交际圈更是不搭边，肥皂剧里情侣冷战时，总有双方共同的好朋友出来当和事佬的狗血情节，注定不会发生在他们身上。Min主动约他看电影是个意外，不过他很快就明白这是一次试探，不时投过来的余光太明显了，就像第一次约会的少年热切期待着会在昏暗的电影院里发生点什么。结果——什么都没发生。因为他也不知道Min的底牌，有机会表演最喜欢的音乐、有凡事都顺着他的朋友、有漂亮的脸蛋对谁都能召之即来挥之即去，好像什么都不缺。无非就是有点青春期的小叛逆，跟家人关系不太好。

“所以Min没法正常地表达情感，更别说进一步跟和他人建立真正亲密的关系。他在人际交往中只会用量化的付出去计算应得的回报。”

“你去德国是念商科不是心理学好不好？哪来这一套套忽悠人的歪理邪说。”  
“哼，好心帮你解决恋爱的烦恼还不领情。活该你单身！”

Na无奈地朝妹妹翻了个白眼。虽说是暑假，拍戏、搬家、准备妹妹出国等等一大堆事够他折腾的，也没时间胡思乱想。直到在华南蓬火车站拍野营归来的戏，导演让他回忆往昔与Mick的种种牵绊，演出“思念之情溢于言表”的感觉。满脑子都是Min约他看蚁人时欲言又止的模样，最后说出来却是些比陌生人还客套的话。他不知道对方在犹豫什么，印象中Min不是这样的，那个男孩想要什么不都是唾手可得么？

与亲人离别在即，人生中参演的第一部的电视剧也即将杀青，这个七月让Na颇有些感慨。Ohmmick Family的几个姐姐来约他和Min给粉丝录影时，不小心说漏了嘴，再美好的东西都会有走到终点那一刻，不论是荧幕上的Ohmmick，还是现实中这半年来他和Min磕磕绊绊的相处。很快他将不再是剧里那个对朋友仗义大方、对恋人却难得开窍的P'Ohm，Min也将不再是看上去柔弱可爱、实际上为爱勇敢向前冲的N'Mick。到时候他还有什么借口继续留在Min身边呢？就算Min愿意换个玩过家家的对象，他想要的远远不止幼稚的游戏那么简单。

他并不认为Nean和Min见面有任何帮助，不过在社交网络时代，就算他不告诉妹妹Min的手机号码，她也有一百种方法从别处联系到对方。但他不想让这次本就不合时宜的见面节外生枝，就把地点定在Palm家的寿司店，在人来人往类似快餐店的开放式环境里应该谈不了多久，而且时间要约在午餐时段，晚餐感觉太正式了，说不定会更尴尬。

Na显然低估了自己亲妹妹的能力，毕竟是从“一区一人”国家奖学金计划层层选拔中脱颖而出的天才少女，全国900多个行政区，每年推选的候选人只有不到三分之一能拿到全奖。Nean和正在念国际学校的Min刚一见面，留学就成他们的共同话题。

“抱歉，刚才是我的德语老师打来的电话，跟我确认德语等级考试的时间。”

反正Na是没怎么听懂那通夹杂着英语和德语的电话，坐在对面的Min却一脸的好奇。

“P'Nean会说三种语言好厉害！有些人就不一定了，据说上学期英语只拿了C。”

Nean当然知道Min在取笑哥哥，“对呀，P'，绩点太低当心重修喔！”两个小鬼合起来“欺负”他，Na无奈地耸耸肩。

“对了，P'Nean，你能告诉我P'Na这次送了什么礼物给你吗？他有一次说要请我吃饭，结果带我去法政的学生食堂，一顿饭加上汽水还不到100铢，我说他小气，他就拿你当挡箭牌。”看来Min还记得那一次散心。

“哈哈哈，礼物是真的，你猜猜？”  
“名牌手袋？礼服香水？钻石项链？东京迪士尼乐园的旅行套餐？全套海贼王？噢不对，那是P'Na自己想要的礼物。”

只见Nean一边大笑一边摇头，漂亮的衣服包包首饰和公主梦，这大概就是15岁少年眼中18岁少女的世界。

“都不是，P'Na给我们全家买了一份汉莎航空的家庭抵用券。因为我是公费留学，回家的往返机票每年仅限一次。P'Na说，有了抵用券，不管是爸妈什么时候想见我，还是我什么时候想家，不用担心机票，一家人随时都可以团聚。”Nean说起一家人时满满的自豪感，让Na心里也暖暖的。“还有一台新的Macbook Pro，我之前那台太旧了，P'Na说他还有一个苹果和法政合作的大学生折扣名额，就给我买了一台新的。”

“折扣券嘛，快到期了不用白不用。”Na很少在外人面前提钱的事，尤其是现在的剧组，几乎人人都是来自学费动辄几十万铢的私立名校，他从来无意攀比炫耀。

“P'Na对你真好。”  
“当然啦！我哥一直是我最坚实的后盾。我们俩高中虽然分别上的男校和女校，不过参加了同一个羽毛球俱乐部，有次我和同学去打球，有几个很没素质的家伙在背后对我同学的身材指指点点，后来被同学听到，她伤心地哭了。我气不过，就去找他们评理。为首的一个混蛋挑衅说如果我能在羽毛球上打败他，他们就全都跪下来向我同学道歉。”

“可他们是男生，你是女生耶。”Min听得很仔细，一点都没有不耐烦。之前Na看他没怎么动摆了一桌子的刺身和寿司，还担心他是不是想早点走人。

“没关系，我有我哥呀！”  
“所以你就让P'Na帮你们报仇去了？”

Nean继续摇头，“我让P'Na陪我进行了一个月的特训，着重加强网前的技巧和扣杀的力量，约战的那天P'Na陪着我和同学一起去俱乐部，我3：0完胜那个混蛋，他们一伙人全都目瞪口呆，最后只好老老实实跟我同学道歉。”

妹妹的故事显然超出了Min对一般高中女生的认知范畴，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，黑色的眸子像闪着星星那么好看。“我刚还以为P'Na要当骑士救美呢。”Min笑着说。

“我哥不是骑士，但他是世界上最好的哥哥！”妹妹毫不吝惜的溢美之词让Na有点不好意思，这时Nean说要去一下洗手间，餐桌上只剩下他和Min两个人。Min瞄了一眼四周，悄悄把刚才Nean放到他面前的三文鱼刺身和鳄梨鱼子寿司推到Na那边，大概是他和Nean刚认识还不熟，刚才不好意思拒绝。

就像他们在剧里演的那样，Min不用台词，只要一个眼神，在那双漂亮眼睛的注视下，Na就心领神会地帮他吃掉多余的食物。他怀念起一群同龄人片场吃外卖的情形，Min总是肆无忌惮地跟他撒娇，“P'Na， P'Na！”叫得大家都笑话他，一会要吃这个、要吃那个，即使知道那是甜蜜的陷阱，他也总是依着Min，他想知道这场游戏的终点在哪里。但聪明如Min，肯定知道那样的游戏法则无法长久下去。现在他眼前的少年，玩够了你追我赶互相猜谜底，却任性地还想再制定新的游戏规则。Na帮他吃掉最后一片刺身，暗自下了决心。

Nean回来后依然主导了三人的谈话，聊课外辅导有多讨厌、聊选择专业有多迷惑，身为大学生的Na，以过来人的身份偶尔插几句。后来不知怎地又聊到他们的新家，Nean兴奋得拿出手机里的照片，“我们都很喜欢这套房子，因为有一个超级大的后院，你看，我还养了鹅！而且现在Bunlong和Gaotho终于有地方玩耍了。噢，你不知道Bunlong和Gaotho？是我哥养的两只流浪狗，不是什么名贵的犬种，但它们都很乖。刚捡回来时只有这么一点点大，现在都长成两个帅小伙了。现在我好舍不得离开它们！”

“那你就舍得离开我了？”Na开玩笑呛回去，Nean立刻夸张地搂着他，吧唧一声亲在脸颊上，两人又当众演起兄妹情深的戏码。Na不忘打量Min的反应，似乎一切都还好，可能见过他发的兄妹俩都在鼻子里插薯条搞怪的照片，眼前这种桥段只是小儿科。

原本让他忐忑不安的见面在欢声笑语中度过了两个多小时，末了Na准备结账，老板Palm却意外跑来他们的卡座，“买什么单呀，你今天居然请得动从来不吃生食的N'Min到我这小店来，已经是天大的功劳了！来来来，拍张合影让我传到Instagram上，保证今晚店里的生意就要爆棚。”

Na一头雾水地看看Palm，又看看Min。同是法政校友对方没理由骗他吧，可他真的不知道Min忌讳生食，想想也对，以前Min每次拍完戏约他吃饭，都被他推脱掉了，除了片场统一的外卖和粉丝送的零食，他确实不太了解Min喜欢吃什么。一向挑剔的Min，为什么不开口要求换别的地方呢？

太多疑问还没想通，回家的路上Nean又开始长篇大论，“看我把你塑造成多么温柔体贴、高大伟岸的好哥哥形象，那个缺乏家庭温情的小屁孩一定会上钩的！”

Na摇摇头，要是温柔体贴有用就好了。Nean继续说，“讲真的，我今天说了那么多我们家的事，一般人听了都会讲几段自己家的趣闻作为回应，可是你这位心上人……自己的事什么都没讲，这家庭矛盾是有多严重啊，搞不好有daddy issue。这种人，你真的要多留个心。”

这是他第二次听到相同的劝诫，他摇摇手让妹妹别瞎猜。谁知刚送走Nean没过几天，就听说了Min要和Oat办双人粉丝见面会的消息。什么试探，原来他又想多了。

“哇塞！后生可畏，N'Min真是太厉害了！我和Captain都没办过双人见面会诶。”大结局最后几场戏，难得把平时戏份分开的几对荧幕情侣都凑到一起，导演刚宣布休息，White就开始八卦了，“不仅有Ohmmick后援会，还有Minoat后援会，连我们男一号Captain都没这待遇，除了Phunoh，怎么就没个Earnoh粉丝团之类的？”

“拜托，我可不想折寿。”跟Na和White聊得来的还有Ngern，只见他一副烧香拜佛的姿势，“还Earnoh咧，那我出门绝对会被你们Phunoh的粉丝扔烂番茄。我还是老老实实守着我亲爱的Pete好了。”说着Ngern一把搂过旁边的August，演得多了，让女生们尖叫的亲密动作随手就来。

听到他们这边的动静，Sammy也加入进来，“Na也有其它后援团啊！你们不知道NaMean fanclub吗？还有著名的Ohmnan王道。”假装一本正经的样子逗得大家捧腹大笑，“那个王道只有Sammy你一个支持者吧。”Gunsmile刚毒舌完就遭到Sammy的粉拳袭击。

一群人又笑又闹，Min也走了过来。他问White大家在聊什么那么开心，Na还来不及跟对方使眼色，那家伙张嘴就来。Na清楚White多少有点偏向自己，刚才就话里有话，玩笑归玩笑，他不想跟Min闹得更僵。

“为什么要跟Oat办双人见面会？因为我想啊。”

Min冷冷地看着他，Na从未见过如此傲慢的人。


	6. Chapter 6

女朋友在约会时问Min是不是走神想别的女生，他随口就说了是。

真的是，自从见面之后，他一直在想Na的妹妹Nean。倒不是说P'Nean有多漂亮，除了一头浓密的长发，她跟Min在Instagram上时常点赞的清秀可爱型一点都不搭边。她毫不介意扮丑爆了的鬼脸，她会在公共场合爽朗大笑，她敢跟无理挑衅的男生单挑羽毛球，最重要的是她有一个“世界上最好的哥哥”。之前Na一次次透过照片和文字在网络上描述他有多爱自己的妹妹，只差没昭告天下他是泰国第一妹控了，可当Min亲眼见到他们两兄妹在一起时，才明白亲密无间到底是什么样子。

如果只是宠爱，Min并不陌生，有太多想讨好他的人，就像Na说过“那些想从他身上得到什么”的人，他当然知道，没有无缘无故的讨好，他们的宠爱都有极其明确的目的性，无非是掩藏得或深或浅，迟早都会被发现。真正刺痛他的，是Na和Nean之间的相互信赖，也许是血缘的关系，他们可以毫无保留地信任对方，那种不管遇到什么总有人可以依靠，以及不计条件的支持。

Nean拥有他最想要的东西。但哥哥还不够，他还想要另一样——

“那你去找别人约会好了。”女朋友生气地摔桌走人。下次又要怎么哄？他开始厌倦这种相处的模式。

一个成熟的、不用他时时费心该说什么该做什么、无论看多久依然让他想疯狂索取的恋人。

Min惊恐万分地发现他想要两个人其实就是一个人，那个不动声色拿下重要角色、那个比任何人都关心他又总能看透他、那个他以为上了钩不知不觉间自己却被对方吸引的人，而且还心地善良养了两只流浪狗！怎么会有这么能干到令人讨厌的家伙？

他讨厌Na，讨厌既想要大哥哥Na又想要男朋友Na的自己，讨厌两样注定无法兼得的事实。没想到那顿愉快的午餐会带给他那么多烦恼，Min从来没有这么挫败过。更讨厌的是因为自尊心，他无法向任何人倾诉这些烦恼，最亲密的朋友也不行，他不想被人看轻。本能地想摆脱越堆越多的负面情绪，那就回到认识Na之前，回到他最擅长的伎俩，回到他能完全掌控的局面，也许就能感觉稍微好点儿。

于是他一口答应了P'New关于筹办Minoat双人见面会的提议，他们都听他的，他想干嘛就干嘛。反正以现实中Ssing和Pineare的状况，Oat除了跟着他，也没可能再跟别人凑对。他甚至还答应了在见面会上加入舞蹈以丰富表演的意见，不就是挑战自我，只要刻苦练习没什么他做不到的。

双人见面会的消息刚宣布不久，Min就开始积极地选歌，并制定了演奏和舞蹈的排练计划。有天练歌时接到P'Toptap的电话，问他有没有准备好八月底Bad Boys慈善演唱会的客串演出。

“别忘了跟Na一起练习。他之前再三推脱，说什么不好意思在我们这帮音乐生面前献丑。后来答应跟你合唱一曲，刚好那天是2.2回归的日子，你们也好一起宣传宣传Ohmmick嘛。”

Min才想起来确实有这么回事，当初答应去客串时他和Na至少在外人看来还是好好的，但眼下无论如何都不可能再去找Na谈合练。支支吾吾了半天，Toptap大概明白他的意思，就问了他挑选的曲目准备转告Na。最后还委婉地表达了几丝忧虑：“N'Min，你们那个见面会，只靠你一个人自弹自唱撑场，会不会有点……”

“后援会做过调查，我和Oat的支持者也不少，为什么不能做？我就是要做别人没做过的事。”

弹得一手好琴的前辈没有再接下去，只是礼貌地挂了电话。Min也有点错愕，不知道自己哪里来的理直气壮，可能是太想抓住点什么，这样再面对Na时就不会那么慌神了。

这还不是最糟的，父母同意自费为他们请的专业舞蹈编排，一见面就挑了些适合跳舞的快歌，Min一点儿都不喜欢。Oat看到他微微皱眉的样子，小心翼翼地询问他行不行，为了表演效果，只能硬着头皮答应。跟以往和剧组的其它伙伴一起有说有笑的排练不同，只有他和Oat的舞蹈课太难熬了，两个人都不擅长跳舞的缺点被集中放大。哪像以前，他每次因为自己的笨拙而害羞时，Na总会来段搞怪的动作逗他笑，一点也不怕出丑，鼓励他放开手脚，让身体更自然地随着节奏律动。Min想起第一次见面时他还嘲笑过Na表演的拉拉队操又蠢又难看，现在看看镜子里的自己，能好到哪里去？舞蹈动作还没练好，后面还要加上唱歌，想想都够呛。

大抵是见他情绪一直低落，Oat来问他要不要跟Captain的朋友们一起去海边玩。P'New闻言也很支持，好好一个暑假总不能天天关在训练房里，三个人就答应了下来。

Min和Captain以及他的朋友都不是很熟，不过看到大海心情顿时就好了许多。六七个男生凑在一起总少不了互相恶作剧，Min渐渐也放得开跟其它人一起玩。要是Na也在就好了，可以趁他在沙滩上打盹时把他埋在沙子里，脸上再画个只乌龟；或者晚上见面假装看不见他撞个正着，然后嘲笑他被晒得更黑了。想到这里Min一个人坐着笑出声来，P'New转过来问他笑什么，他只是摇摇头。

那天他做了一个梦，星空下的海滩，他故意撞到Na怀里，还没来得及开口，就被Na按在椰子树上强吻，滚烫的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，夜晚海浪拍打沙滩的声音也掩盖不住彼此狂乱的心跳。下半身好难受，大腿能感觉到被硬硬的东西抵着，他手足无措，既想要逃离又想要靠得更近……

湿润的感觉让他梦中惊醒，他喘着气，转身看到酒店标间的另外一张床上Oat睡得十分安稳。想到回曼谷的第二天就会再见到Na，心跳再也无法平静下来。

演唱会当天他提前到场跟大家一一打过招呼，也到台上试一下音响效果，本来要等Na一起过一遍，结果他临近观众的入场时间才姗姗来迟。Min在化妆间门口跟Na差点碰到一起，他反复告诉自己脸颊烧得发烫只是因为刚才台上的镁光灯太热了。

开场前的采访一片混乱，面对八卦记者一再追问他们有没有因为剧里的合作发生友情以上的关系，两人都矢口否认。记者还不死心，又问起Min最近去海边度假的事，“我没有跟Min去。”Na的回答直接明了，“那以后呢？以后你们会一起出去玩吗？”在摄像机前三人都尴尬得要命，看情形一直打哈哈是混不过去了，Min正想接话，Na却主动说出之前两人相约看电影，“不过我们看的不是爱情片，而是动作片喔。”他知道这是Na的幽默感，尽管此时听起来更像是多余的解释。

因为之前没来得及调试电吉它，等到他俩上台之后，音响设备之间的连接出了点问题，表演迟迟无法开始，Min背着吉它越来越紧张。好在有Na在，只要几句俏皮话，台下的粉丝们被逗得纷纷尖叫，“我要站远一点，一定是我和Min之间的火花太厉害。”话筒功放传出令人烦躁的滋滋声，就这么被他轻而易举地化解了。终于调试好所有设备，Na却在表演到一半时离开他身边，几乎就没怎么唱，而是走向T字型舞台前面与粉丝互动。Min知道这是他自找的，故意选了一首他知道Na肯定不喜欢的歌，软绵绵地唱着庸俗的情话。在台上看着Na宽阔厚实的背影，哪怕就在几步之外，他却觉得似乎再也触不到了。

谁知Na从粉丝手里接过一支红玫瑰，突然转过身望着他深情款款地唱起来。伸出手痴痴地将红玫瑰献给他的动作引燃全场，爆棚的尖叫声把所有人的兴致都抬到最高点。他抑制不住嘴角的笑意，哪怕这只是一场普通的表演。最后Na不知又从哪儿弄来一副假面舞会的面具，回到Min身后将他整个人圈在怀里结束了这首歌。灼热的呼吸透过面具打在Min耳后，似有似无的触感撩得他百爪挠心。

没有剧本，不用排练，看似只是抬抬手，再次引发了全场欢呼，而自己根本无法在跟Oat的双人见面会上复制这样动人心弦的表演。

下了台Gunsmile扔过来两件这次演唱会的主题T恤，示意让他俩去更衣室换上，等会儿安可再和大家一起上台谢幕。Min走在前面，他能感受到Na就跟在身后，直到听见更衣室的门被关上，他都不敢转过身多看那人一眼，小小的房间里堆了很多东西，又挤又闷。他慢慢地放下吉它，又慢慢地脱掉牛仔外套，就是想等Na先换好，省得尴尬。对方利索的声音很快就停止了，他却因为对自己的身材没有信心，迟迟不好意思脱掉穿在里面的黑色T恤。

“直接套在外面好了。”白色的主题T恤被扔到他头上，Na的声音听起来并无异样。但Min不用想都知道他现在肯定一脸似笑非笑的挑衅，真是受够了！刚才表演时飙升的肾上腺素还在体内叫嚣，Min扯掉上半身最后的遮挡，猛然一转身，Na就在他面前。这个家伙怎么可以如此肆无忌惮？他讨厌他，最讨厌他了。

这里不是片场，没有导演；这里也不是舞台，没有观众。不再需要伪装，不再需要表演，他在Na黑色的眸子里看见自己的怒火和欲望，分不清是想揍对方一拳还是狠狠地吻住他。

“我才不管你在想什么……”

明明热得要死，赤裸的身体却不停在颤抖，越接近Na，心跳越快得惊人。Min不知道自己在做什么，但他必须得做点什么。该死的，为什么Na薄薄的嘴唇此刻看起来无比性感诱人？

“Na？Min？你们俩好了吗？Sammy和Mo要进来换衣服咯！”

Pluem的声音让他一下子清醒过来，飞快地套上T恤，Min抱着吉它夺门而逃。


	7. Chapter 7

狮子狩猎有两个要点，潜伏在足够近的地方保证羚羊逃不了多远、关键时刻能够一击致命，以及选择下风口避免暴露自己的气息。

Na看到Min逃跑的样子，没来由地想起小时候在Animal Planet上看过的这段常识。他没有追上去，而是在思考过去短短几分钟发生在舞台上和更衣室里的每个细节。从背后圈住对方献上玫瑰时，他认得出Min害羞时抬头忍笑的习惯动作，毕竟那时表演尚未结束；可后来脱掉衣服冲到他面前几近绝望的挑衅，恐怕不仅仅是一次简单的失控。所以之前的一切都是烟雾弹？Na差一点就想心疼这个惹人怜爱的小家伙了，谁叫他总是那么好看又那么聪明，明眸善睐，巧笑倩兮，弹着吉它唱着情歌，漂亮得像从画中走出来的美少年，任谁都不忍心让他皱一点点眉头。

但Na依然清醒，他绝对不允许自己犯两次相同的错误。这个人见人爱的小天使，同时也是在他面前拿第三者耀武扬威的小恶魔。如果Min还分辨不清想要什么，Na有的是办法让他想清楚。他要的不是小孩子的一时兴起，也不是当第二个、第三个或是数不清第几个的匆匆过客。

半年多来，Na一直都停留在离Min不远的地方，等待，有时甚至后退几步。有过不成功的轻举妄动，更他让明白低调蛰伏的重要性。他需要更多的耐心等待猎物自投罗网。

经纪人打电话来通知他，因为之前意外事故延后的优衣库走秀活动临时邀请了他和Min。“还有谁？”Na问到，他很清楚目前没有赞助商会单独找他俩，无论是个人的知名度还是配对的受欢迎程度，说穿了他和Min也撑不起多大的场面。得知这次活动安排了Ngern和他俩一起走秀时，Na反倒舒了一口气。时间紧，只有一次排练，他立刻给Ngern打了个电话。

“Nanoob你脑子进水啊？谁他妈要看你跟我俩黑皮糙爷们一起唱歌了？我都准备好牺牲自我，到时候给你和N'Min当超级电灯泡了，你倒来找我乱点鸳鸯谱？我操，你考虑一下现场消费者的感受好不好？还指望着大家买买买，消费额前二十名跟我们共进晚餐呢。”比他还小一岁Ngern也不跟他讲什么长幼尊卑，上来就爆粗口。反正他们哥几个之间向来口无遮拦，有话就说，有屁就放。

骂归骂，Ngern还是答应了跟Na一起唱他选的那首饶舌，他俩都挺喜欢原唱，也都受够了每次活动唱那些无病呻吟的情歌，偶尔换个曲风也不错。两人其实好久没见面了，等到排练那天，纷纷戴上墨镜在室内模仿原唱的动作耍酷，手机翻着歌词对了两遍，就跑外面走廊上聊天打屁去了。其它工作人员还在等放学后赶过来的Min。

“你至于吗？他找别人玩儿，你就躲着他？”Ngern刚说着，Na瞄到他背后走廊拐角处闪过一个熟悉的身影，人没走远，还能看见那件破了洞的灰色线衫的衣角。

既然隔墙有耳，Na不可能直接跟Ngern讲他真正的考量。喜欢的时候，谁都愿意把一颗心捧到对方面前，可是太容易得到的对方未必会珍惜。Na已经下定决心把这场持久战打下去，现在只是一场小小的波折而已。

“你不怕N'Min跟别人真凑成一对？我可是听说P'New对两位小朋友相当有想法。”Ngern问到关键点上了。Na不会完全坐视不管，但他的行动必须像位于下风口草丛中的狮子，不会走漏一丝掠食者嗜血的气息。

“怕又能怎样？好了，说说你吧，电影明星。”Na把话题引到Ngern身上，揶揄的口气让对方咧嘴大笑。

“少挖苦我了。正愁着呢，我家人到现在还不知道，眼看Waterboyy的首映礼就在下个月……”  
“不知道什么？”

只见Ngern一脸无奈，最终还是吐露了实情，“我和Beam的吻戏呗，制片方之前跟我妈说只是嘴碰嘴，但Andy导演要我们演出‘真情实感’，他是我参演第一季的知遇恩人，无论如何我都得好好报答他。靠！你不知道我们拍了多少遍，嘴唇都麻了……”

“Ngern你小子也有今天，哈哈哈。”两个大男生在远离人群的走廊深处你一拳我一掌闹了半天，折腾够了，只听Ngern继续说：“其实也不全是为了Andy导演，真的是剧情需要。那场吻戏拍下来，我跟Beam其实都特别高兴，最大的一个坎儿就这么迈过去了，导演说效果非常好，比电视剧里那种为了避免审查的静止动作好一万倍。我心里其实特自豪，我他妈才不管别人怎么看怎么说，男的和男的亲嘴怎么了？我以后想走这条路，我是演员，这就是我的工作。”

Na抬手跟Ngern互相撞了一下拳头，两人都懂。

“所以跟另一个男生接吻什么感觉？”

“也没什么不一样，还不都是人的体温。就是……反正我以前没试过，有另一个人争抢主动权，我在吻他，他也在吻我，拼命地讨好对方，又像是想要征服对方，被吮吸舌头的时候真的超爽。”

Na作势要呕吐的样子叫停了Ngern巨细无遗的描述，他是真的怕教坏那个在偷听的小鬼，“够了够了！讲正经的，等电影上映你会有更多工作找上门吧，你考虑过签专门的经纪公司吗？我听说White准备签GMM。”

“嗯，我是有这个想法。也不急，再看看。你呢？Zaanook哥虽然人挺好的，又带你出道，不过他就一个人的公司始终太小了。”

Na点点头，杀青以来他也在想这个问题。Zaanook哥从第二季海选时就是他的经纪人，对他十分照顾。但电视剧很快要完结了，他想真正进入演艺圈追求更多的话，现在的合作关系可能就不那么合适了。

“不管怎么选择，我都支持你！有什么事只管说，哥们不就是帮你担忧解愁的么。”

再抬头发现拐弯处的衣角不见了，Na便拉着Ngern往回走。

训练室里还穿着校服的Min见他俩勾肩搭背地走进来，微微一笑算是打招呼，低头继续练歌。Na坐下玩手机，Ngern却不安生，时不时就往他这边撞两下，挤眉弄眼的没完没了。Na知道他那点小九九，自然也不会生气，两人就这么旁若无人地嬉皮笑脸闹个够。旁人兴许看不出，但Na耳朵是竖直了听着Min那边的动静，还是上次那首歌，还是那么好听，只不过这次要一个人唱。就像前几天Min只身一人去参加的商场开业仪式，一个人要连唱好几首歌还要跟主持人互动带动气氛，Na看了粉丝拍的现场视频，他觉得Min表现得不错，尽管场面不是特别热闹，但没几个人能在15岁时比Min做得更好。Na喜欢Min在舞台上的自信，以及他对音乐近乎痴迷的狂热。

到活动当天，三人都按要求早早到现场练习T台走位。Na照样一见面和Ngern插科打诨，Min那边也在P'New的陪伴下到了，P'New接过男孩的随身物品就在靠近大屏幕的地方坐了下来，那架势有点经纪人兼助理的意思。Na知道他们在电视剧拍完后仍然保持了来往，只是没料到这层关系还和工作有关。圈子里有很多签约未成年艺人的经纪人，一边安排工作、一边协调生活学业的比比皆是。他和P'New不过是点头之交，本无所谓好坏，只是偶尔听闻Min每每晚归惹得家人不满，基本都是跟他出去。

大概是被Ngern见到他一时走神，总免不了几句挖苦，说他害了相思病，哪知解药远在天边、近在眼前云云。Na由着他，Min也没说什么，只是抿嘴偷笑。三人练习时走到T台中央，站在中间的Ngern突然拉起一左一右两人的手搭在一起，现场已经有不少热情的粉丝早早就来围观排练，那么多人看着，谁都没有挣脱，Ngern笑得满脸褶子才放过他俩。Na收回刚像触电的手，似乎还能感觉到从Min冰冷的指尖传来的电流。

整场活动Ngern都处心积虑地“捉弄”他和Min，甚至走秀结束与粉丝共进晚餐时也没闲着，三人站一块儿，硬是捉住Min的小手往Na脸上摸，还自以为不动声色把夹在两人中间的Min往他这边挤。多少相机、手机对着他们，大家脸上都笑嘻嘻的，气氛似乎比刚才在台上分开表演时更融洽了一些。粉丝们一次性拍了个够，不一会都心满意足地对着相机显示屏和手机鼓捣照片视频去了。Na和Ngern开始收拾东西准备开车回家，Min则跟着P'New先走了。

“我今天够哥们儿吧？你啊，打的什么鬼主意以为我看不出来，不就是欲擒故纵么？”Ngern掐着他的肩膀，笑得不怀好意。

“我可什么都没说。”Na不想扯上其它人，就算是好兄弟也不例外。“得了吧你。我看N'Min对跟你身体接触完全没有排斥嘛，不说别的，就你在众人面前揪他头发那两下，一般人还真演不出来。我都快怀疑你俩是不是真有一腿了。不过……道理你肯定懂的，你不能这么一直这么公事公办冷冰冰地对他，糖和鞭子要换着用。”

Na摆出一脸去你丫的表情，两人始终说说笑笑，半天的疲惫也就这么过去了。

优衣库走秀活动的反响很不错，很快又从经纪人那边传来好消息，月底有一个影院推广的活动找上他，还顺便安排了同门的Sammy和Mean一起参加。

“影院那边还问我是不是N'Min的经纪人，说是想请你们俩一起站台，后来我叫他们去联系他妈妈了。哎哟喂，我要是同时签了你俩，这生意可好做多了。”

Zaanook哥的玩笑Na听到耳朵里，心里却惦记着他自己和对方的经纪合约下个月就要到期了。这很可能是他和Zaanook哥手下几个相熟的小伙伴最后一次同台活动，去肯定要去，表演也要跟其它人好好商量一下。经纪人对他点点滴滴的帮助，Na都记在心上，如果决定合约结束后另寻机会，也要好聚好散。

在那之前，还有一个问题要解决。

好不容易说服漂亮的前台姐姐让他的车在私家诊所门口多停几分钟，等的人就出来了，戴着大大的口罩Na也能一眼认出这几天感冒来打看病的小家伙。

Min见到他的车楞了一下，Na早就打听好了，P'New这天有别的工作安排。Min见前后没人，还是上了车。正襟危坐在副驾驶座上，因为弹吉它而留的指甲不安地抠着手心，一切Na都看在眼里。

“我有件事要告诉你。”Na说着取过后座上的纸袋，薯条的香味瞬间弥漫在小小的车内空间，浓浓的美式芝士还热乎着，看上去要多诱人有多诱人，更不用说一向最爱吃薯条的Min，刚生了一场病几天没好好吃东西，现在根本抵挡不住食物的诱惑。还没等Na把话说完，Min自然而然接过纸袋就开始狼吞虎咽。

糖和鞭子不是换着用，而是要一起用。

“你接了月底IMAX 4D影院的活动吧，我也会去。这可能是我换经纪人前最后一次跟Mean、Sammy他们几个同台，机会难得，我想跟他们一起唱首歌。”说着说着，Min的动作就停下来了。

“你想和谁唱歌关我什么事？为什么要告诉我？谁说我要和你唱歌了？那天Oat也会去，我跟谁唱都比跟你唱强！”又是不打自招，小刺猬竖起每一根能伤人的尖刺，显然还在对上次优衣库活动时Na没跟他一起唱歌耿耿于怀。

“因为我想亲自告诉你原因。”而不想让Min误会，Na的潜台词已经不能更明显了，他在意Min，在意到为之发狂的程度，可他只能一点一点慢慢地告诉这个万人迷的小王子。

相比上个月在后台更衣室那次意外时的愤怒，此时的Min瞪着他，闪闪发亮的眼睛里写满了委屈和倔强，像是不知道该怎么回应Na忽冷忽热的态度。可他手指刚被薯条粘得油亮亮的，唇边还沾到一点芝士，完全一幅秀色可餐的模样。Na想也没多想，解开安全带就凑了过去，只是在粉唇上轻轻一啄，就退了回来，他可不想吓坏病人。舔了舔嘴唇，下意识地想确认这个吻的存在。在和彼此表演过若干次之后，第一个真正的吻并没有想像中那么惊心动魄，轻得像略过飞机舷窗的云朵，明明触碰到了，又不着一丝痕迹，只有少年嘴唇那柔软如玫瑰花瓣的触感牢牢地印在脑海中。

以为他会害羞，要么不知所措，要么生气骂人。可Na又低估了这个15岁的小家伙，因为仅隔了几秒钟，Min就像突然想到了什么，反过来吻了他。动作鲁莽得像头小兽，靠近时差点撞到Na脸上，牙齿碰到牙齿，舌头纠缠舌头，与其说接吻，不如说像在打架。饶是Na有过经验，也被Min这种蛮不讲理的方式吻得一时心跳加快、头晕目眩，对方越放肆，他也越大胆，蜻蜓点水似的初吻瞬间演变为激烈到让人窒息的舌吻。伸手捧住Min的脸颊，变化着角度好加深这个浓得化不开的吻，Min的回应也毫不逊色，油腻腻的十指直接抓住他的衬衫领带，一点都没有要放开的意思，像发烧一般炽热的唇恨不得抵死缠绵。

Min大概忘了自己感冒还没痊愈，而Na也忘了车还停在马路边。直到身后的车子按起喇叭，两人才气喘吁吁地分开。开车送Min回家的路上，彼此都默契地没提起刚才的“意外”，Min倒是想起来问Nean的近况，Na就顺着他的话题聊了几句。

“你没感冒吧？”晚上睡觉前收到Min久违发来的消息，Na笑得连眼睛都看不见了。


	8. Chapter 8

第一次就上瘾了，Min从未体验过跟另一个人如此亲密的接触，毫无保留。他以为自己会害怕，可是Na热切的回应让一切都变了，没有戏弄，没有谎言，他可以安心地敞开自我，也可以尽情地享受和Na你来我往不分彼此的亲昵，原来一个无声的吻可以说明那么多东西。就像第一次来到游乐园的孩童，觉得什么都新奇，什么都好玩，Min模仿着Na的每一个动作，跟他缠绵也跟他角力，既是玩耍也是竞争。

直到Na伸出手捧着他的脸，充满占有欲的动作让他回忆起那个梦。但不管梦境再怎么逼真，也比不过真实的体温和触感，耳边沉重的喘息声更是带着浓浓的情欲。分开时他在对方眼睛里看得清清楚楚，Na毫不掩饰对他的渴求。不再是以往恶作剧得逞的兴奋，他也想要，一样的东西。

所以到家门口时，他又主动吻了Na。结果却被Na推开了，“我可不想当坏人。”上扬的眼角笑里藏刀，Min很快就懂了。这个家伙实在太狡猾了，好处都占全了，还要让他去当坏人。

和女朋友分手是迟早的事，也好，说清楚一了百了。反正也就是发一条LINE消息的功夫，对方大概从他之前糟糕的态度就默认了分手的事实，接受得特别快，连道歉似乎都是多余的。但他总有些心虚，半夜打开Instagram，一张张检视自己发过的照片，哗哗哗删掉大一堆。删完也没有放松的感觉，且不说云端还有备份，热心的粉丝们早就或截图或保存了千百遍。就像完美犯罪的现场，看似毫无蛛丝马迹，实际上有些发生过的事是抹不掉的，他凝视着剩下那些照片，不少都是直接和Na有关的，每一张背后的细节他都记得，删也没用。

当然有粉丝发现了异样，第二天推特上就@扎堆问这问那，他还像以前一样完全无视。尤其是那些同时@他和Na的，脑补得也太离谱了，不过倒省得他通知对方。晚上电视里正在放Ohm和Mick在天台吵架那一集，他都快忘了直到昨天自己都像剧中的角色那样，一直在生Na的气，现在满脑子只有在车里的那个吻，看到粉丝说吵架最后以为Ohm要把Mick直接按在墙角吻上去，差点手滑点了个赞。

母亲问他要不要提前为月底影院的活动准备点什么，他摇了摇头，他并不在意Na要跟P'Sammy一起唱歌，但他也不想在Na面前跟别人合作，自己随便唱点什么就行。家人平时很少过问这些细节，可能因为那之后不久就是他和Oat的双人见面会，怕他错不开。整个九月他为见面会花了太多时间，试服装造型，拍写真周边，更重要的是他不仅要练习自己的曲目，还要给Oat的几首歌也做伴奏，相当于一个人要负责所有的表演内容，预计3个多小时的见面会简直一刻都不能停下来。答应下来的时候倒是信心满满的，现在Min也觉得压力很大，生怕把演出搞砸了。

又一次排练到午夜才回家，看到客厅里还亮着灯，Min就知道没什么好事。果然，父亲一个人坐在沙发上，他竭尽所能想要避免的场面还是躲不掉。一顿训斥，无非还是那一套，演戏唱歌都是过家家，跟另一个15岁的小孩玩什么配对更是胡作非为，学业最重要，只有两年就要上预科了，各门功课都必须抓紧，还要积极参加校园活动，争取更多有分量的推荐信，为申请TOP10的大学铺路，一流的大学、体面的工作，这就是父亲眼中人生唯一正确的道路。这些陈词滥调Min早就听腻了，他也爆发了，吼了些气话，半夜三更把母亲和弟弟妹妹都吵醒了。他那么累，可家里就没一个人会对他说句好话，还当他只知道玩。更不用说排练中遇到的各种不顺，他连个说话的人都没有，舞台经验更少的Oat还指望着他，难道要去找Na吗？如果Na是他的哥哥，这种时候肯定会站出来帮他跟父亲讲理，说不定还会想办法补救见面会的不足。

可当初不就是不想依赖Na，以为自己一定能行的，才赌气答应跟Oat一起活动。现在哪还有资格去找对方抱怨，真是荒唐。

砰地关上自己房间的门，吉它随手一扔，Min倒在床上用被子蒙着头，什么都不想理会。墙上的钟已经指向了凌晨一点，他盯着联系人列表发了一会呆，最后还是关掉了手机埋头睡觉。

吵架的后果还没完，父亲下了最后通牒，等到10月10日电视剧播完，隔天他和Oat的双人见面会结束，就不准他再涉足任何表演活动。Min没有经纪人，这半年多来都是母亲帮他甄选各种活动邀约。父母一旦达成一致，这事根本没有回旋的余地，何况他尚未成年，就算现在另寻经纪人，任何签合同的事也都需要父母的同意。

连续的烦躁无比避免地影响了排练，P'New还以为他在担心表演效果，就安慰说唱歌弹琴只是小事，实在不行可以适当减少几首歌，多加点Min和Oat两人的互动就行，游戏尺度也可以大一些，粉丝肯定会喜欢的。这还不算完，P'New说到兴头上，又开始讲为他们二人计划好未来接更多的双人活动，因为P'New有在电视台的工作经验，兴许还有其它电视剧的合作机会，总之只要他和Oat乖乖听话，按照这个节奏走下去，就会红起来的。Min一听就火大，这话总有种似曾相识的感觉，他只想在舞台上证明自己，至于玩配对只是实现目的的方式之一，怎么到P'New这里变得本末倒置了。就算Oat是他多年的好友，他也没兴趣跟谁捆绑在一起。

“对呀，Min，这次活动结束就签P'New当我们真正的经纪人，好不好？我妈妈也很支持！”

似乎所有事情都在朝他预想的反方向进行，Min终于受够了，他收起吉它，一字一句地：“不是什么小事……”P'New和Oat都一脸茫然地看着他。

“音乐是我唯一在意的事。想要卖腐，麻烦你去找别人。”背起吉它收拾好东西，“剩下的歌我会在10月11日之前练好的，不用删减。”Min说完转身就走。

“难道你以为你Instagram上几十万粉丝，都是靠你自以为是的‘音乐才华’吸引来的？不卖腐你能有今天？这么简单的道理不用我教你吧，Min，你到底对娱乐圈有什么误解？从接演Lovesick的那一天起，你就踏上男男卖腐这条船了，你该不会忘了当初试镜时你拉着Oat演的片段吧？坦白说，就算你弹错一个小节、Oat唱走调两句也没人会在意，粉丝花钱买票是来看什么的？她们宁愿看你和Oat牵一次手、借一次位。不然你以为每次活动上最能引发尖叫的都是什么？记不记得你和Nanoob吃鱿鱼丝游戏时现场的尖叫？大家都是这么玩的，你别太不知天高地厚。”

P'New的话有如芒刺在背，Min想起上个星期看到Na参加的一个活动，其它人一起哄，Na就老练地拿起一根Pocky，跟难得同台的August玩得不亦乐乎。两人虽是校友但Min知道他们并不熟稔，两人之间的距离却随着饼干的消失越来越近，台下的尖叫声照样此起彼伏，丝毫也不见谁有怯场之意。

就算他反复无常好了，反正他不想干的事没有谁能强迫他。等这次双人见面会结束，他就再也不用管什么劳子的配对。此刻，他迫切地只想见一个人。

影院里的活动其实很短，Na看起来有些惊讶，对于他没有Oat一起而是选择独唱这件事，毕竟再过十来天他们俩就要开双人见面会了，现在应该是最好的预热机会。后来他看着Na和P'Sammy还以Ssing在台上唱得甚是带劲，心里满不是滋味的。终于等到散场，几个人坐在影院门口给排队的粉丝们一一签名合影，他才逮到机会跟Na靠近些。

Na又把头发剃短了，再普通不过的白色T恤套在他身上就像男士杂志封面一样散发着荷尔蒙的气息。两人坐在相邻的椅子上，但Min半转过身，试探着从侧后面伸手圈住Na的肩膀，手指有一下没一下地触碰对方青筋蜿蜒的手臂。Na没有躲开，身体自然而然地向后倚，健硕的身躯依靠在他胸前，只是一点点的肌肤相亲，Min就获得了难以想像的满足感。

“怎么P'New今天没陪你们来？”Na就是Na，那么快就发现了问题所在。再加上一旁的Oat支吾半天，Min知道瞒不住了。随后Oat坐家人的车先走了，Min则困在停车场里，不得不老老实实跟Na交代了和P'New矛盾冲突的始末，包括和双人见面会有关的一大堆麻烦事。他觉得自己就像被审问的嫌犯，既有招供的不甘心，又有终于能说真话的宣泄感。

结果Na并没有像想象中的嘲笑他或者说他小孩子气，“这可能一时半会解决不了，但你必须想办法跟家人和解，这么闹下去对你的学习和爱好都没好处。另外，不管你和P'New撂狠话谁错谁对、以后是不是老死不相往来，你需要跟Oat道歉。见面会不是你一个人的活动，既然当初答应了，现在就要努力做到最好，你闹你的脾气，别拿排练当牺牲品。”

Min自知不占理，也没有回嘴。手里把玩着吉它拨片，低着头不敢看Na一脸严肃的表情。

“好啦，到那天我会送点应援的礼物过去，前三十位入场的忠实粉丝每人一瓶Dr. Fresh的免费果汁怎么样？你啊，一定是太在意完美的表现才精神紧绷成这样，看看我，每次几乎都跑调不也上台唱歌吗？”他不知道Na是怎么做到的，上一秒还在跟他讲大道理，下一秒就能让他紧张了好几天的情绪放松下来。

Na开车送他回家的路上，他居然睡着了。醒来时也不晓得Na停车等了多久，Min有点不好意思，他想说点俏皮话换个氛围，嘟起嘴，使出最拿手的狗狗眼，“对了，P'Na，我的奖励呢？”旁人听不懂，但Na一定知道他在说什么。最终只有一个轻柔的吻落在Min额头上，和之前那个激烈到他差点支起小帐篷的吻完全不同。他心不甘情不愿地下了车朝家门口走去，现在Na知道他所有的伎俩，如果Na要他等，他只能继续等。

因为Kim的关系，所有人都知道Min一直回避任何与BUFF4有关的活动。不过隔天他还是特地搜了一下Na去应援BUFF4的活动视频，撩起T恤秀肌肉也好，隔空跟P'Fifa假装打嘴仗也罢，Na都应付自如。

“我呢，在剧里跟N'Min演一对情侣，”尖叫声四起，怕惊动楼下的家人，Min不得不插上耳机看接下来的视频，“不过可惜今天我老婆没来。”天杀的Na！Min又赶紧摘下耳机，因为粉丝们的尖叫声已经淹没了整个活动场地。谁是你老婆啦？Min一边腹诽一边忍不住笑了出来。

忙碌的时间总是过得飞快，兼顾学习和排练让他忙到甚至忘了守在电视前看Lovesick大结局他和Na的最后一个镜头，管它呢，反正又没真亲上。从一月的海选到十月的全剧终，一切都好像转瞬即逝，但Min已经停不下来了，他知道Na也停不下来，对方最近刚拍了两支MV，据说是经纪人为他联系的最后几份工作。谁的人生都不会定格在10月10日这一天，接下来更多的精彩才刚刚要开始。

上午在化妆间就收到了Na的消息，还有托人送来的三箱鲜榨果汁，嘴上只说是沾两个弟弟的光，借机推广Na入股创立的Dr. Fresh果汁店。其实Min心里明白得很，Na从来都是行动大于语言的人，有他大方地公开应援Minoat 1st Fanmeet，Min心里安稳了些。Min很快在推特上回复了对方的消息表示感谢，这天下午Na也有活动，人来不了，不知什么时候忙完能见个面。

P'New也没有到现场，只是在网络上发了一段之前剪辑好的Min和Oat的生活片段作为对双人见面会的祝福。Min刷标签时看到不少粉丝的疑问，但也只能这样了，虽然他后来有跟Oat道歉，但跟P'New闹翻了就是闹翻了，理念不合也没必要强拧在一起。一定做得到，正式登场前Min反复对自己说。

现实比想像的更残酷。

他已经尽力按着流程一点点演下去，可是只有他和Oat两个人的舞台不像以前的表演，唱歌、吉它、跳舞，总是不对劲，总是不满意，焦虑和急躁是粉底遮不住的，他知道自己的状态差劲极了，他甚至看到有些粉丝半场休息时直接走掉，有一位还是圈子里有名的客串主持人，对方一脸歉意地说要去Na那边的活动也看看。Na，Na，Na，又是Na！下半场直接放开玩疯了，不就是卖腐嘛，他什么都敢，故意坐在伴舞哥哥的大腿上，装低音撩拨害羞的男粉丝，跟Oat站一起深情对视，假装去摸不该摸的地方，隔着扇子玩亲亲。现场尖叫声连连，粉丝们激动不已，可这些都不是Min想要的，他只盼着这一切赶紧结束，他已经快到极限了。

见面会最后母亲从后台走出来，Oat的妈妈也来了，这本来是设计好的环节之一，以表示双方家长对他们的关怀和支持。Min却觉得尴尬得要命，最后他几乎是逃上了车，把自己塞到一大堆粉丝送的礼物中间，也不想坐在前排看母亲的脸色。

Min想到自己依然在跟父亲冷战。过了这一晚，他可能就再也回不到舞台上了，而他居然搞砸了最后的表演。懊恼、悔恨、失望，所有的负面情绪一股脑儿地翻江倒海，他真是一刻都不能再等了，回家卸了妆洗了澡，他拿着手机就说还要出门，母亲叫他吃晚饭的声音也被抛在脑后。为什么Na搬新家搬那么远？坐在出租车上Min就开始刷下午和双人见会面同时进行的另一个活动，只见Na和P'White和P'Ngern玩得好开心，还开玩笑说“今天我们三个人的太太都不在，可是没关系，我们是勇敢丈夫联盟，”逗得全场哈哈大笑。不愿意承认，他一直羡慕Na，羡慕他在台上总是轻而易举就能博得关注，羡慕他可以耍宝和耍帅无缝切换，仿佛一切都毫不费劲。

Na开门时并没有问为什么，“明早星期一我还有课。”大概是下午顶着烈日的户外活动太耗精力，Na看起来有些疲倦。Min一只脚已经踏进了大门，跑那么远，要他空手而归他才不干。

“妈，N'Min来转交今天有些粉丝送给我们俩的礼物。”

Min双手空空，谎言让他烧红了脸，只好跟在Na身后上楼进了他的房间。当门在身后锁上，他终于可以放下戴了太久的面具，整个人扑到Na怀中，用力呼吸着对方身上刚洗过澡后好闻的气息。Na没有动，宽阔的胸膛任由他抱着，慢慢地Min胆子越来越大，下半身也不安分地蹭来蹭去。他不知道还要怎样表达，只有Na能给他，当所有的人和事都不对时，一种确认。他甚至不需要温柔，Na想怎么样都可以。

Na肯定也想要吧，宽松的运动裤下面硬硬的东西已经抵着他了。Min试探着抬头，就看到Na喉结滑动的模样。

“我知道你想要什么。你想要我现在就把你扔到床上，直接上你，越粗暴越好，你甚至想要我弄疼你，因为你喜欢被需要、被索取的感觉。等明天早上你就可以光明正大地后悔今晚的冲动了，假装什么都没发生过，再去找下一个为你迷得神魂颠倒的傻瓜。”

Na掐着脖子把他压倒在床边，力气不大，呼吸却越来越急促，因为Na的描述听起来很诱人。他仰着头，Na的下颌线被阴影笼罩，隐约可见成年男人才有的胡茬，Min想抬手去摸，却被Na制止了，“转过去。”他只得乖乖地翻身，脸埋在被单里，下半身则趴跪在地毯上，牛仔裤被脱掉，然后是内裤，赤裸的皮肤因为对未知刺激的期待而颤栗。

“你别想得逞，至少不是在今晚，宝贝。”单是这两个字背后包含的无限可能，就让Min忍不住颤抖了一下，热流不断向下半身涌动。“我们只会按我的方式来，我保证你不会忘记今晚，我会慢慢地把你的小洞操开，你会爽得忘记自己的名字。那种灼烧感将在未来好几天都伴随着你，每走一步你都会记得我在你身体的感觉。”

冰凉的液体减少了被异物侵入的不适感，那是Na的手指，纤长而骨节分明，指腹因为攀岩和打球留下粗糙的硬茧，他曾经无数次因为想博得粉丝的尖叫而握住那双手。现在什么都看不到，那种熟悉感觉被放大了数倍。Na果然如他所说，耐心地开发他的身体，也许是耐心过头了，本不是接纳异物的地方变得湿滑，几乎是不由自主地收缩，像是无声的邀请。果然身后传来了脱掉衣物悉悉索索的声音，接着那根硬得不行的热铁夹在他臀瓣之间不断磨蹭，那个时刻终于要来了。

“想要吗？”

想要的发狂。Min跪在地上高高地撅起屁股，Na就在他身后，他毫无顾忌地把自己最隐秘的地方坦露在对方面前，这是他能想到的最大的虔诚。

“你可能已经习惯了，当你想要任何东西的时候，总会有人愿意跪在你面前双手呈上，只为了让你开心。可惜在我这里行不通，想要，就得靠自己来争取。今晚我不会插进去，但我仍然会让你高潮。如果还想要更多，就要看你今后的态度了。”

Na的声音十分平静，三根手指却一齐发力，指尖触碰到身体内某个地方时，Min整个人差点从地上弹起来，陌生的快感仿佛甜美的毒酒，尝一口就忘不了。找准那一点之后，Na开始集中攻击，手指来来回回无情地戳弄着他，有更多的液体在那里聚集，好半天他才反应过来咕叽的水声来自无法启齿的那处。他就像在岸边垂死挣扎的鱼儿，身体忍不住来回蠕动，配合着Na进出的动作，好让对方顶到更深的地方，全然不顾膝盖被地毯磨得火辣辣的生疼。正如Na所说，他想要更多，可他知道Na向来说话算话，今晚就这样吊着他也不是没可能。

“P'Na……求你，啊，嗯啊。”  
“嘘，小声点。别让我爸妈听到。他们一直都以为你是个乖巧可爱的好孩子，你也不想让他们知道你大晚上一个人跑来我家，就是为了跪在我面前求我操你吧？”

羞辱的语言刺激着他的感官，可无法抑制的欲望冲动Min什么都想不起来，他渴望被Na完全占有。急得满头大汗，却不得不低头把止不住的喘息埋在Na的枕头里，只能发出断断续续的呜咽声。Na像是可怜他，抽出手指，把巨大的龟头抵在那处，激得他一阵哆嗦，入口的肉环紧紧吸着火热的肉棒，被挤出来淫液弄得湿哒哒的。

“夹紧点。”

又被Na耍了。最后那根热铁插进他双腿之间，带出更多的淫液顺着臀缝流到大腿内侧，给Na提供了最好的润滑。模拟着性事的快速抽动，又粗又硬的大家伙直接侵入Min从未被人触碰过的地方，两腿之间娇嫩的皮肤承受着无法言喻的热辣摩擦。伴随着肉体碰撞的声响，每次Na靠近，他都能清晰地感觉囊袋拍打在臀瓣上的触感，更不用说硬硬的耻毛一直挠搔着秘穴敏感的入口，异样的快感席卷他所有感官，他害怕极了，不知道这场陌生的情事何时是个头，又情不自禁夹紧双腿，想像自己被Na插进去的样子。

Min因为害怕被发现而尽力压抑自己的声音，除了身后人规律的呼吸，Na的卧室里显得过分的安静，好像并没有人在做那么羞耻的事情。这种反差让Min莫名地更加兴奋，早在被Na玩弄后面时，前面早就硬得发疼了，他伸出手偷偷抚慰自己，却因为身体被撞得前后摇晃，半天都不得章法，总差点什么。

只听得耳边一声轻笑，一只大手绕道身前握住了他的手，红肿的性器被完全围拢，被迫跟着Na的节奏反复套弄。而腿间的律动也变本加厉，磨得他皮肤发疼。他终于明白Na之前的意思了，虽然没有直接插入，但他已经能想像出明天穿着短裤去上学，每走一步棉质面料都会碰到大腿内侧的擦痕，站也不是，坐也不是，更不用说膝盖下方一道道被地毯磨出来的红印，他头一次讨厌自己皮肤为什么那么白。

“在想什么？宝贝。”  
“啊，会……会被发现的。”  
“那不正是你想要的吗？”

Na手上撸动的速度越来越快，Min被弄得浑身发软，几下花活他就射在自己和对方的手里。夹在双腿间的东西也退了出去，没一会就听到身后一声低吼，有热热的液体喷射在屁股上，他感觉自己被玩弄了大半天的穴口还一张一合地吸进去不少。看不到，但他知道那就是这个夜晚最真实的写照，Na施舍了一点他想要的东西，结果是他更疯狂地渴求更多。

事后清理只是几张纸巾的功夫，很快Na就一副什么都没发生过的样子，整理好着装准备送他离开。而他连站起来都觉得费劲，膝盖酸软无力，大腿的不适更是难以启齿。一点温存都没有，Na就跟家人打招呼说要开车送他回去，还说呆会就直接去Rangsit那边本科校区的宿舍过夜。

“想都别想。”话还没出口，Na就知道他在打什么鬼主意了，“我要上课，你也要上课。”

Min没有接嘴，Na却还没说完，“没有下一次。”他心里一沉，只觉得车灯照亮的前路也变得暗淡了。“除非你搞清楚自己到底想要什么，而不是一味地逃避。Nean跟你炫耀有我这个好哥哥，你就赌气去找Oat；跟Oat搞砸了，又跑来找我；下一次你还想跑去哪里？半个月前我就叫你跟家人好好谈谈，别说他们不理解你，你先扪心自问有没有努力去他们沟通。一进家就关上门塞上耳机，问题还在那儿，不会凭空消失，你一天拖一天没用的。”

夜晚的风吹散了暑气，郊外的星空比市区璨烂多了，Min看着窗外快速飞过的街景。如果说P'New的话真切地刺痛了他，他还可以选择愤怒，而Na的话则让他无处可躲。他随手把玩着Na车里的一个宣传小册子，明天是更坏还是更好的另一天，答案完全取决他自己。


	9. Chapter 9

少年像他无数次梦见的那样主动敞开身体跪在他面前时，Na却没有征服的满足感。那是他一直想要的，但并不是全部。

如果把名字全部抹去，暂时忘记那张比天使还纯真的脸蛋，仅用代称描述Min的朋友圈过去几个月发生的变故，他简直想要痛扁故事的主人公。通过剧组的层层关系，Na多少了解到一些Min没有告诉他的细节——同一件事的另一面。从海选第一天遇见，他就知道这个男孩绝不是看起来那么简单。这个年龄难免的任性、自私，和冰雪聪明，都是Min迷人之处所在。但是一而再、再而三自我中心到极致的举动，还是超过了Na的预期。硬要说十恶不赦也没有，有些提起来简直啼笑皆非，真的跟小孩过家家似的，只不过以前的小朋友拖着鼻涕喊“我再也不和你玩了”，现在的小朋友打开推特点一下Unfollow，几个月前如胶似漆时的抱头痛哭好像没发生过一样，以为是真情流露，敌不过小孩脸、六月天。

人和人的关系随意到指尖轻点一下就可以开始或完结，真滑稽。Na滑动手机屏幕，发现P'New确实不在Min的关注列表里了，忍不住感慨。据说这件事上Min的家人也起到了推波助澜的作用。这个年纪的男孩女孩本应该有不少玩伴，可Min一向不喜欢集体活动，身边的朋友屈指可数。自从P'New开始带Min和Oat，突然撒丫子玩得不亦乐乎，家人早有微词。这次Min和P'New闹矛盾，反倒给他家人一个机会彻底清除他们认为Min身边的不良影响。然而这样就管得住叛逆期的花季少年吗？

Na知道自己很贪心，猎物已经乖乖就范，他要定了这个人，还要这个人进一步变成他所期待的样子。

“这句歌词不是互相矛盾么？Slowly walking down the hall, faster than a cannonball. 难道这就是所谓摇滚的奥义？”

送Min回家的路上，两人都对刚才在Na卧室里发生的一切闭口不谈。长时间的沉默，Min再开口，似乎对他车里播放的歌曲产生了兴趣。

“没什么意思。”  
“什么？”

难得有人注意到Na喜欢的歌，他有的是耐心解释，“我说，这句歌词没什么意思，只是hall和cannonball押韵而已。你没注意后面一句吗？Where were you while we were getting high? 旋律和语句可能都是磕嗨时写下来了，九零年代嘛。”

“P'Na喜欢开车是因为边开车边听歌，跟着风想去哪就去哪，这种自由自在的感觉吗？”

“不是。”毕竟是还没拿驾照小鬼，Na想笑又忍住了，“开车很累的，一旦上路就必须全神贯注，除了偶尔用车载系统接必要的电话。平时有太多琐碎的事分散注意力，感觉时时刻刻都离不开手机，开车反倒能让我注意力集中只想一件事。”

Min闻言不再说话，绿洲无病呻吟的老歌伴随两人到达目的地。临下车前Min问他能不能拿走那本已经被揉得皱巴巴的小册子，那是学生会为下个月法政大学新学期开放日准备的小册子，身为新闻传媒系学生会的干事，前几天Na刚和同伴定下最终的版式，样本就随手扔在车上。Na许了他，少年往家门口走了几步又回过头，四目相接，清澈的眼神好像下定某种决心，等听到开门的声音，他又什么都没说，径直回去了。Na下了车，隔着草坪跟年轻的妇人合掌行礼，对方也跟他点点头。

Min就是太聪明了，像刚才，他会去琢磨同一句歌词里的slowly和faster矛不矛盾。可想太多不一定是好事，尤其是自个儿瞎想。刚才上车时那段告诫少年的话，Na也没有十足的把握能否奏效。夜色中一个人开车回学校，Na没想过Lovesick大结局过后的10月11日会是如此漫长的一天。前几天Ohmmick后援会的管理员还来找他，问他有没有兴趣趁电视剧的余热像Minoat那样办一次Namin的双人见面会，他苦笑着谢绝了，理由很简单，就算他答应，Min那边一团糟，家人强硬的态度恐怕没什么好果子吃。

再接到Min的电话是在一周后。Na好不容易有个能睡懒觉的星期六，听到电话声差点想把手机扔出窗外，眯着眼睛看到来电的名字才勉强接起来。少年缠着要他请客吃饭，被吵醒的低气压还没消散，想起Palm曾说过Min不爱吃生食，就故意说又要去Palm的寿司店，谁知对方立刻愉快地答应了。

“我晚上还有活动，要跟White他们几个去Seventeen杂志的颁奖典礼。所以……”  
“午饭也没问题！”

看来再刁难也没用，那小鬼不晓得中了什么邪，一下子变身元气少年，一声声P'Na、P'Na叫得他骨头都快酥了，只得认命地从床上爬起来洗漱收拾。

周末熙熙攘攘的暹罗广场，没有刻意等角落的桌子，两人就这么大喇喇地坐在Palm店里中间的位子，Min好像也没有避嫌的意思。笑意盈盈的眼角看起来比上周好多了，但Na拿不准小鬼葫芦里卖的什么药，先点一大桌子好吃的再说。

“你要我做的事我做到了，那你能也答应我一件事吗？”

来得还真快，说得好像Min跟家人和解是帮了Na的忙一样。“我爸允许我继续参加活动，不过只跟你一起。所以……下周三小黄鸭咖啡店的开业仪式我能不能跟你一起去呀？”先等一下，什么叫只能跟他一起活动？平时滑爽的刺身差点让Na噎住，大概是见他没说话，少年又撒娇地叫起P'Na，很快周围就有粉丝认出他俩，有几个甚至光明正大地偷拍起来。Na示意吃完再说，Min就真的乖乖拿起筷子吃东西。这次Na多点了几个热食，看小鬼大快朵颐的样子，烤鳗鱼和天妇罗的味道应该都不错。边吃还不忘拿出手机跟他玩自拍，他俩不知道为粉丝拍过多少合影，想来这却是第一次Min私下要跟他拍照。

吃完周围已经聚集了七八个一看就知道在等他俩的粉丝，Min显然心情很好，靠近Na身边，任由粉丝们拍个够。Na心想之前的偷拍和自拍早都发到推特上了，现在再躲也无济于事，也就配合着摆摆鬼脸。感觉很像暑假时Min突然约他看电影，也是这么高调地在公众场合露面。只不过那一次是Min在考验他，而现在却反了过来。

饭后两人散步经过楼下即将开业的小黄鸭咖啡店，Na先开了口，“说吧，到底怎么回事？”

“就……我想跟P'Na一起参加，听说有超好吃的冰激凌。”  
“你知道这是一个月前就定好的活动对吧？”

长长的睫毛无辜地扑闪着，水汪汪的眼睛盯着他，好像不答应Na就是世界上最坏的坏蛋。Na无奈地摇摇头，还是这么任性，“谁参加又不是我说了算，你最好让你妈妈给P'Zaanook打个电话问一下。”以为搬出家长起码能戳破少年的一层伪装，对方却欣然同意，当着他的面就给家人打电话。从小黄鸭咖啡店走到Dr. Fresh果汁店门口不过一百米，电话那头就好像已经谈妥了。

“P'，原来活动方一直很想让我和你一起参加！等周一上班他们会出正式的公告，临时把我加进去。”

Na走到自家果汁店柜台前，杵着脑门直叹气。帮他看店的小哥看他垂头丧气的样子，自作主张榨了两瓶青苹果汁递给他俩。

“我没说要喝这个啊。”  
“喔咦，老板，初恋当然就是青苹果的味道啊，酸酸甜甜、回味无穷。”

Min在一旁偷笑，Na简直快无语了。还来不及发作，一路追随他们的粉丝团又逮住了机会，一会要拍Min，一会要拍他俩在一起，Na只能忍着。

这一忍就忍到了活动当天，他穿着答应帮朋友宣传的自带耳机的帽衫，热得满头大汗，还要在台上带着小家伙活跃气氛。还没怎么发挥，Min倒恶人先告状起来，把主持人调侃他的问题转抛给了Na。

“我的嘴唇软不软？这个问题你要问P'Na呀！”

一脸的天真无邪。是他自找的，Na气得牙痒痒。想起活动开始时另一位受邀艺人Hunz热辣的现场歌舞表演，Na也豁出去了，“那我要问问N'Min，‘今晚你想做几次？’”引用歌词里这句再明显不过的性暗示，顿时引爆了全场观众，连同台的几位演员模特大姐姐都一副难以置信的惊讶表情，Min更是连耳尖都红了。想跟他玩卖腐？还嫩着呢。一句话不仅让观众浮想联翩，他很确定台上的某个人也被撩动得心旌摇曳，紧咬着红艳的嘴唇，真想钻进小脑袋里看看都在想什么羞羞的事情。

活动期间Na也没闲着，跟其它几位艺人交换了Instagram，还意外和当天最大牌的歌星Hunz聊了起来，无论是足球还是刚进演艺圈遇到的困扰，Hunz一点都没有架子，两人聊得甚是投机。Min看起来还不太适应这种社交场合，Na也没冷落少年，两人接受采访前他帮Min抹掉额头上的汗，采访中也尽量给Min多些表达的空间。

Na从来不介意做这些事，就像他一直为Min做的那样。问题是这个小家伙实在“劣迹斑斑”，一次、两次Min可以用天使般的笑容得逞。现在电视剧已经完结了，他们这帮因剧走红的业余演员多半各有各的打算，Min真的想好他要什么了吗？

活动结束Min很乖地跟所有工作人员说了谢谢，之后就直奔保姆车，开车的大姐姐Ammily还是第一次见到。原来是Min和家人和解条约的一部分，家教兼职保姆，自从跟P'New掰了，倒还真缺这么个人看管小家伙。而Na也约了人吃晚饭——

“所以你要用卖腐试探N'Min的底线？还要约他一起参加有Kim的活动？Nanoob，你丫简直丧心病狂！”

还没喝酒，Ngern的嗓门就大到几乎整个餐厅都朝他们这桌行注目礼了。

“不试试怎么知道是不是一时心血来潮，你可是亲眼目睹过那小鬼翻脸有多快。”Na轻描淡写地回答。电视剧制作方同时也是BUFF4的经纪公司早就约他为这次Lovesick的外府巡回活动担当人气嘉宾，不过他的计划可不止这么点，Min不是最讨厌容易被当成女生的粉红色么？他单独申请了两件粉色的活动T恤，准备下月初去乌隆时穿。

Ngern无奈地摇摇头，“我是服了你。别人卖腐都是为了做宣传，你厉害，用卖腐来验证真爱，好一个倒行逆施！”

“不然我有病啊？戏都演完了还卖什么腐？”Na当然不甘示弱，继续拿Ngern新电影里打得火热的同性相方来打趣他，“另外，只准你左拥右抱，不准我一心一意？你别说，Beam和August还真有几分像。”

“少来。August已经先下手签了新的经纪人，未来星途一片大好。我跟他啊，现在手头上的活动完事，以后大概都要各奔前程了。”Ngern说这番话时神情很平静。Na和August并没有多少交集，但看到他们这对坚持了两年的配对拥有现在的人气、即将向着各自更好的未来努力，Na打心底为他们高兴。

“说起经纪人，我今晚跟Exact的Hunz哥打了个照面，听他说Exact很不错。”  
“废话，Exact是GMM旗下资源最丰富的经纪公司之一，影视歌全能，你要是能搞到签Exact的门路就发了！”

Na若有所思地点了点头，随即拿出手机，毕恭毕敬地跟Hunz发了条消息，感谢今天活动上对他的提点。不仅要让Min变成更好的Min，他自己也要变成更好的Nanoob。

去乌隆那天Min看起来并无异样，将近半年没有跟Kim在任何场合碰面，再见难免有点尴尬，好在主办方请他们就是为了利用剧中Ohmmick配对的人气帮BUFF4撑台面，并不需要他们和BUFF4本身有什么互动。从一大早在机场集合到午夜回曼谷，Min就像只没断奶的小猴子整天粘着他，吃饭要坐一起，摆造型要站一起，下台休息要靠一起，就连洗手间也要一起去。Min本来一直穿着牛仔外套，Na一句话，就乖乖地脱掉露出里面的粉色T恤，Na顺势握住他纤细的手腕，走向台前，如同一对璧人般赏心悦目，不大的活动场地上，粉丝们的热情被彻底点燃。

回程的航班上Min靠着他的肩膀睡着了，空乘发的薄毯滑了下来，Na便把自己的外套盖在他身上。Kim起身经过他们那排座位时停了一下，“怪不得他妈妈放心他一个人到外府活动。”Na微微点头示意，没有做声，像是怕惊扰到身边人的美梦。

转眼11月的新学年就开始了，Na在校园开放日当天代表系里参加了一些活动，鼓励全国各地有志报考法政大学的高中生努力学习。抬头望了一眼对大学生活充满无限憧憬的小朋友们，Na手里握着那天Min从他车上拿走的新闻传媒系的宣传册，人当然没有来，念国际学校的Min肯定是以出国留学为目标。Na暗自嘲笑自己，要是来了还了得？多少高中妹要挤爆这间不大的阶梯教室。

隔天他还抽空去了剧组最后一次全体演唱会的发布会，有White有Ngern就有他，三人到了台上还不忘插科打诨，你一言我一句逗得记者和观众捧腹大笑。Na也相当感谢两位哥们，因为他先吐槽了Captain腿粗，White还击时却没有把矛头指向Min，只是把他皮肤黑的旧账翻出来，Ngern更是及时救场，表明和Na作为黑皮兄弟要永远站在一起。三个人早有默契，玩笑总是开得恰到好处。

Na看到Min从在后台等待时就跟Oat一起聊天，也放心不少。他可不希望小家伙因为一点小事失去一个认识多年的好朋友。可等到发布会结束，Min又粘过来了，这时Ohmmick后援会的管理员也找到他们，自然少不了为支持他们两人的粉丝拍一堆挤眉弄眼的照片。等回过头，他才听Ssing说刚刚Oat在后台给P'New送了生日蛋糕，场面十分温馨。又听说Oat已经和P'New正式签了经纪约，看来以后Min和他是再难有合作了。抬头又望见在不远处的Kim，真希望Min的绝交列表不要再添加人了，要再多几个，他也不知道怎么帮少年应付如此尴尬的场合。揉了揉Min刚剪短的头发，Na深深地叹了口气。

相比较这个，他之前担心的另一件事倒是意外的容易。最开始尝试卖订制的袜子，只是为了推广自己想出来的#walkwithnanoob个人搜索标签，没想到反响非常强烈，很多没买到的粉丝都留言让他再做一批。Na就想到让Min也参与进来，当然没有抱很大的希望，因为这也是他对Min的考验之一。Min想来真的？跟他站在暹罗人来人往的街头卖袜子这种事也愿意做吗？那可是切切实实的“卖”腐，连White听说他的计划时都吓了一跳，“袜子上还要印你们俩的名字？我跟Captain玩了两年都没敢玩这么大，Nanoob你可够狠的。那小鬼肯吗？他自尊心那么高，又养尊处优的……”Na斜了对方一眼，“谁有小公举你养尊处优啊？他愿意呢，自然是好事；不愿意也不勉强，至少我知道他的底限在哪里。”White一边摇头一边做鬼脸，一副这事骇人听闻的表情，“我要收回我以前的话，那小鬼是让你有得受，你也不遑多让啊。”

Min眼睛都没眨一下就同意这个连Na自己都觉得有些疯狂的计划，还非常热心地为代表两人配对的标志设计出谋划策，要把Namin这五个字母融合在一起，形成一个简洁又有视觉冲击力的图案。两人呆在Na的单人宿舍里铺开稿纸不停地写写画画，Na对英文字符确实不在行，半天也没个好主意。只见Min扭过头，从相反的视角瞄了几眼纸上已经有的字符，下笔在N字右边多划了一下，N字变成了一个有点奇怪的M字。

“你觉得这个怎样？看起来像M，实际上既包含了N，又包含了M，不是两个符号凑一块儿，就是一个符号，我中有你，你中有我。”

少年自信的样子永远是Na的最爱，差点想当场就要了他，恨不得一把将桌上的东西扫光，把他压在书桌上从后面狠狠地进入。单是想像，Na就感觉到牛仔裤的巨大压力了。

“咳咳，很棒啊，很棒的设计。”

配色则是Na的主意，他知道Min最喜欢蓝色，特意选了深浅差别明显的的牛仔蓝和水粉蓝，“牛仔蓝的袜子上用水粉蓝印上标志，反之亦然。”简单又蕴意巧妙的设计就这么定了下来，到Na生日前一周，限定300双的Namin袜子从定制店寄到了Na家里。

再次站在Dr. Fresh门口完全是另一番光景，闻讯而来的粉丝将不到三平米的小店里三层外三层围了个水泄不通。Na不得不请几位熟悉的粉丝帮忙维持现场秩序，设置好排队的入口和出口，把人群疏导到步行街的一侧，以免阻碍其它行人。时值他二十岁生日前一天，很多粉丝还带来了生日礼物，单各式的生日蛋糕就有好几个，场面热闹非凡。Na看着黑压压的人头，转身见Min倒镇定自若地帮忙收钱、找零，并把相应款式和数量袜子装入封口袋，毕恭毕敬地递给期待已久的粉丝们。这一幕太离奇了，集万千宠爱于一身的少年，向来十指不沾阳春水，现在为了还不及他一个月零花钱的几百双袜子，竟然大大方方站在暹罗最热闹的步行街上练摊。

Na不是故意要刁难Min，也不是要让他难堪，这几次“出格”的举动，更像是给Min出的考题——想要继续在这条路上走下去，就不能再任性了，不能动不动就跟人翻脸，不能只考虑自己不体谅别人，不能一味闹脾气不去想解决问题的办法。每一项Min都乖乖地配合下来，是时候给听话的好孩子尝点甜头了。

谁知Min也事先准备了生日蛋糕，点燃蜡烛后还带领全场为Na大唱生日歌。手里捧着的是蛋糕，可在Na眼里那也是少年的心，接过蛋糕时他并没有放开Min的手，手心贴着手背，四目相接，眼底满满的都是柔情蜜意。他见过Min最好的伪装，然而任性也有任性的好处，Na比任何人都清楚，这是Min最真诚的心意，如果他不愿意，没人能逼他站在暹罗街头卖袜子，也没人能逼他在众人面前送祝福。吹完蜡烛后的一片欢腾声中，Na悄悄凑近，在少年耳边灌下迷魂汤，“今晚想不想去我宿舍？”鉴于Na长期积累的良好信用，以庆祝生日为由让Min在外过夜，顺利得到了他家人的同意。

周末夜晚的大学校园相当冷清，手里握着Min的掌心却烫得惊人。两人从停车场几乎是一路跑到宿舍楼，钥匙还插在锁上，门就被撞开了。

Na反手把Min困在自己和门板之间，就着对方还没适应房间里的黑暗，勾住后颈直接将人压在门背后亲了上去，侵占那张不管听不听话都让他着迷的小嘴，尽情地吸吮少年甜美的津液。Min的回应同样热烈，小舌不断跟他的纠缠，一声声娇吟叫得人骨头都酥了，刚才在众人面前帮他擦汗时就试图“越轨”的小手现在更是大胆，可因为看不见，解开皮带和拉链就在Na胯间摸索花了半天，笨拙得要命。更糟糕的是Na被他一阵乱摸撩拨得浑身燥热，暂时放开双手，顺着对方的动作抬高双手，脱下的长袖衫被扔到一边。而Min似乎不满这个动作中断了他们的亲密接触，双手撑在Na胸膛上，十指轻轻抚摩着他精壮的身躯。直勾勾的眼神在漆黑的房间里放着光，猎物仿佛变身猎手，Min忽然低下头用唇舌展开攻击，从颈侧的动脉到中间的喉结，从锁骨到乳首，像刚长出利齿的小兽啃咬着最心爱的玩具，只要稍微使点劲咬出点牙印，就立刻收回武器，改用湿热的灵舌温柔地舔舐，每一寸肌肤都流连忘返，勾得Na更是欲火中烧。惊喜于小家伙竟如此迷恋他的身体，但他早已打定主意，今晚要让Min彻底地为他疯狂。

Na弯下腰扯开Min牛仔裤的动作显然熟练多了，隔着内裤就开始用舌尖勾勒小家伙的形状，Min哪试过这种花活，不一会就支起小帐篷来。Na满意地看着自己的杰作，趁Min不注意扒下已经湿漉漉的内裤，把少年整个含进嘴里。

“啊啊！P'Na……啊，嗯啊。”强烈而直接的快感把未经人事的男孩送上了云霄，尤其在视觉几乎看不到的情况下，Na知道在黑暗中偷尝禁果有多刺激。他继续埋首在男孩胯间，努力把他含得更深，可爱的小家伙在他嘴里突突地跳动，不知所措的双手像抓救命稻草似的抓住他的短发，好像拿不定要推开还是要凑近。他爱极了少年如此青涩的反应，稍微退后，改用舌头逗弄顶端，极度敏感的身体像一张弓似的展开，双手还不忘逗弄了两侧的小球。Min被他玩得大口喘着气，靠在门上几乎动弹不得。

“乖，等我一下。”他打开桌上的台灯，从抽屉里取出润滑剂和安全套。再回到Min面前，粉色的性器依然翘得老高，还流出了些许前液，一看就急需爱抚。“别急，今晚有的是时间。”

“上……上次你就说慢慢来，这次不可以快点嘛？”真是本性难移，想要的时候就开始命令人。Na干脆如他所愿，两根沾湿的手指绕到他身后，毫无预警地一起戳了进去，“你是说像这样？”男孩像是意识到自己的失态，赶紧用手捂住嘴，呜咽声还是从指缝间溜了出来。Na得意地听到那声调随着他不断调整手指的角度和力度，变得越来越甜腻。这时再用湿热的口腔包围住前面，肆意地吸吮舔弄，前后夹击之下Min再也坚持不住了，浓稠的精液射全射到他嘴里。Na把少年的精华一口啐到手里，继续增援身后的火力点，很快三根手指就可以顺畅地进进出出，粘腻的水声在面积不大的单人寝室里格外清晰。

释放过一次的少年无力地仰着头，被情欲烧红的小脸愈发娇艳动人。Na起身想把他抱到床上再继续，谁知Min拉住他的手臂，“就在这里。”真是胡闹，第一次怎么可能用那么难的姿势？他就算精虫上脑也舍不得弄疼这个总不按常理出牌的小坏蛋。

见他不说话，Min伸出手指把松垮垮挂在他胯间的牛仔裤又往下拉了一点，下面那根巨物呼之欲出，“还是说你不行？”Na都惊异于自己被激怒的速度，直接用牙齿咬开安全套的包装，好，是他自找的。抬起少年光溜溜的细腿，Na什么都没说就提枪上阵，“操！怎么还是那么紧？”站姿本来就不易，对方又毫无经验，只会嘴上逞能，现下才进去一点点就疼得龇牙咧嘴，Na被他夹得也满头大汗，一时不上不下地两人都不好受。可是Min好像铁了心一定要这么玩，只见他咬紧下唇，费劲地扭动腰肢主动迎合。

“真是个的坏孩子。”  
“哪有，我最近明明一直都很听话。嗯…啊，我那么乖，P'Na都不奖励好孩子吗？”

Na再也受不了对方这么幼稚又火辣的勾引，狠心往上一顶，整根全插了进去。只等Min稍微适应了一点，就急火攻心似的把对方压在门上猛干起来。少年被他顶得话都说不出来，咿咿呀呀的声音在他耳畔犹如淫声浪语，Na再次袭上被咬得充血的薄唇，试图用温柔的吻安抚少年。下半身的动作却依然凶狠，几乎全部抽出来，又重重地顶进去，每一下巨棱都无情地摩擦过那点，撞得缺乏经验的小处男在快感的巨浪中浑身颤抖，脚底发软，一只腿早就难以支撑，最后不得不低声跟他求饶。

“P'Na，不要……好深，那里，不行啊。”  
“谁不行？宝贝，你可得好好说清楚。”

略带哭腔的声音越发刺激着Na，干脆双手托起Min的屁股，只让对方后背倚着门，这样一来Na便能侵犯到更深的地方，怒胀的肉棒干得也就更卖劲。刚才还趾高气昂的小家伙，只剩下两条小细腿无助地在空中蹬来蹬去，白长了那么高的个儿，身上那叫一个瘦，Na轻轻松松就能把他整个人抱在怀里操干。可怜门板随着两人激烈的动作也发出唧唧吱吱的声响，跟Min的呜咽声几乎是此起彼伏。

“下次还敢不敢说我不行？”  
“不敢了，不敢了，啊啊啊……太大了。”

Na欺负了他半天，最终还是把Min抱到床那边，小心翼翼地把他放在柔软的被褥上，就像豌豆公主一样。有别于上次跪在地毯上惩罚性的性爱，此时此刻Na才有机会好好打量少年深陷情欲中的模样，孩童般柔和的轮廓在这一年间慢慢变得有棱有角，十个月前那个毫无顾忌往他怀里钻的小家伙，现在被欲望逼得哭红了眼，双腿大开躺在他床上，等待他继续疼爱。Na几乎忘了自己从见到Min的第一面起就在肖想这一刻，忘了中间经历了多少自我克制的苦闷和妒火烧心的挫败。想要让Min为他而疯狂，而他又何尝不是早就为少年神魂颠倒。

他重新进入为他而敞开的身体，柔软而湿热的秘穴紧紧咬着他不放。为了抑制射精的冲动，他不得不慢下来，抽插的幅度也变小了，顶端抵在脆弱的花心上不断磨蹭，慢慢享受少年美妙的身体带来的致命快感。这一来Min被他弄得更是酥痒难耐，湿润的眼角和再次高高翘起的性器都在流泪，内壁被巨大的炮身撑开，却还在拼命地收缩夹紧。无助的双手快要把床单都抓破了，蓦地一抬手，不小心碰响了床头的音乐闹钟，平时Na最讨厌的歌声突然间变得像首进行曲，催化出更多肾上腺素。

"I waited for a thousand years. For you to come and blow me off my mind."

Na俯下身和Min十指相接，牢牢地把少年按在床上。他等了太久，就是为了这个与对方灵肉结合、水乳交融的时刻，哪怕自己的世界因此而爆炸也愿意赴汤蹈火、在所不辞。

“你根本不知道，我想要你想要了多久。”动情的告白伴随着猛烈的进攻，肉刃凶狠地侵犯着Min身体最隐秘的地方，最后他用尽所有的力气将自己深深埋在少年体内，高潮来临时整个世界天旋地转，他把所有想发泄的一股脑全射了出来。身下人则在他粗鲁的动作下再次攀上顶点，尖叫着射得他满身都是。Na也懒得管那么多，重重地倒在Min身旁，半只手臂将少年揽入怀中，闭上眼餍足地呼吸着对方的气息。

“P'Na，咳……生日快乐。”  
“小傻瓜，嗓子都叫哑了。快点睡吧。”

午夜他打开手机，在Instagram上更新了一段生日感言。末了还特别感谢Min成为第一个在11月14日当天为他送上生日祝福的人。


	10. Chapter 10

Min是在面包和咖啡的香味中醒来的，狭小的单人宿舍并没有厨房，他睁开眼就看到只套了条短裤的Na在进门的小桌上鼓捣多士炉。

“抱歉，没有爱情片里第二天早晨浪漫而丰盛的床上早餐。多士和咖啡将就一下。”

随着Na转过身来，胸肌和人鱼线就自动加入了Min的豪华早餐。还缺点什么？视线慢慢往下……佛祖保佑，虽然是每个健康男生早上都会遇到的状况，但Na短裤里隆起的到底是什么妖魔鬼怪，昨晚就是那么大的家伙拿下自己的第一次？连Min都觉得自己咽口水的声音太明显了，以至于抹花生酱时不小心粘到手指上，自然而然把手指含进嘴里舔掉。他一直盯着Na的反应，Na也牢牢地注视着他的一举一动。

Na先吃完早餐，端着马克杯坐到豆包沙发上，笔记本往膝盖上一搁，不晓得在忙什么。Min只好一个人去洗澡换衣服，却意外在浴室里发现了好玩的东西——他以前嫌弃过的红黄配色的法政球衣，穿在身上实在太大了，不过他“正好”没拿裤子进来，就这么穿出去好了。

打开浴室门的那一刻，他就捕捉到了Na的视线。光着脚慢慢走近，球衣下空荡荡的下半身被空调一激，他不由地打了个冷战。Na见状把笔记本放到一边，他也就不客气地坐了下去。隔着一层布料，屁股不偏不倚压在Na两腿中间伏蛰的那根东西上。

“还没吃饱？”  
“不像某个已经二十岁的人，我还在长身体诶。”

没人能抗拒，这是他的长项——双手圈在Na厚实的肩膀上，以极其细微地动作扭着屁股试图唤醒身下的巨兽。在宽大的球衣遮掩下，一切罪恶只有Na和他越来越硬的大家伙知道。

“Min，今天我没时间陪你玩。一会把你送回去，我约了家人，每年生日都是和爸爸妈妈一起过。”  
“我们可以很快。我刚已经……准备好了。”

他发誓他几乎能看到Na听到这句话时露出捕猎者的獠牙，那双总让他想入非非的大手探进球衣里，所到之处皮肤好像被火点燃了，从背脊一节节往下抚摸，快感向上直冲大脑。等到Na再次来到昨晚刚被开发过的密处，粗大的指节就被润滑剂弄湿了。

“对不起，P'Na，我不小心倒太多了。”Min摆了一个自认为最无辜的鬼脸，他最喜欢出其不意让Na露出吃惊的神情。适时抬起身体跪在沙发上，好让Na褪去后一层阻碍，和安全套的包装一起被随意扔在地板上，简单的动作在他看来却色情无比。

“说实话，拍第25集沙发那段戏时，你一直硬着吧。那么宽松的运动裤都快遮不住了。”腰被Na掐住，巨炮就抵在入口处，Min还不忘调侃寿星，那时两人之间可谓剑拔弩张，说不清道不明的情愫同时在角色和演员之间暗涌。“因为我嫉妒。”Na的声音突然变得低哑，Min知道他说的是谁。

“那有什么好嫉妒的？我跟她什么都没做过。”  
“不不不，宝贝。嫉妒是最好的春药。”

说着身体就被贯穿了，本能地想要后仰躲避，却被那根热楔死死地钉住，Na还趁机咬住暴露出来的颈项。感觉整个人都在Na掌控之中，像猎物被咬住一样不能动弹。昨晚疯狂的一切还历历在目，他知道Na的控制欲有多可怕。但Min从来就不知道什么是害怕，双手撑在Na精壮的胸肌上，借力跟Na抗衡。用挑衅的眼神俯视着在他身下的男人，不管那双在他屁股上揉捏的大手让他有多舒服，他总想要更多。扭动着腰肢配合Na的节奏，在他向上顶弄时往下沉腰，用小穴把那根大家伙完全含进去，让Na插到身体更深的地方，娇嫩的内壁被肉棒反复碾压的快感令人目眩神晕。不停的上下晃动恍如骑在一匹种马身上，粗长的性器操得Min欲仙欲死，他也拼命夹紧，换来Na更猛烈的攻击。随着两人激烈的动作，挂在Min肩膀上的球衣也岌岌可危，领口裸露的地方，雪白的肌肤被情潮一点点染红，小小的寝室里春情荡漾。

“你闭着眼睛装睡勾引我时，我就想在那个沙发上干你，把你操得腿都合不拢。”  
“我哪有……啊啊，勾引你？”

说完Na停止下身的动作，Min被那双大掌按在Na的大腿上，含在体内的巨物似乎还在膨胀，故意慢慢地顶在花心上不断研磨，就在Min受不了折磨开口求饶时，Na又开始新一轮的进攻，这时Min已经没有力气再跟对方周旋，任由他抱着自己上下顶弄，双手攀上Na宽阔的背，高潮像火山喷发的岩浆席卷全身，过载的快感无处宣泄，只有指尖在后背上留下一道道情动的痕迹。

“记仇的小家伙。”事后Na吃痛地拧过头查看后背被抓伤的情况，接着Min身上的球衣也被撩起，Na就这么肆无忌惮地探入他大腿内侧，粗糙的指腹划过上一次被磨到发红的娇嫩皮肤，“现在扯平了吧。”Min见目的已被对方识破，正想得意地笑，可刚刚经历过高潮的身体被对方一摸，只觉得浑身都敏感得不行，只想溺死在Na怀里。

最终还是得乖乖穿回自己的衣服，Min撇撇嘴上了Na的车。

“干嘛又嘟嘴？等你摘了牙套，让你吃个够。”

大概过了两秒Min才反应过来，脸唰地一下子就红了。Na发动车子目不斜视地看着前方，只有愉快的口哨声透露了寿星那点小心思。“哼，我爸妈真是眼瞎，还一个劲夸你。”

“怎么说爸妈呢？”  
“天天说你有多懂事，多有责任心，性格好、学习好、运动好，名牌大学的顶尖专业，社团活动积极，又会照顾人……”  
“我昨晚不是把你‘照顾’得挺好的？”

Min自认说不过这个终于露出尾巴的大灰狼，只好闷头玩手机。Na又问下周日俩人去合艾继续参加电视剧巡回演出的歌准备好了没。

“没问题啦。不过我爸妈说要跟我一起去，顺便看看那边的亲戚，好烦。P'Na，周六我可不可以早点去你生日会那边玩？我才不要一直呆在家里，从早到晚都有P'Ammily守着我做试题，练吉它的时间都快没有了。”

Na轻叹了口气，“你啊，真是的……爸妈现在愿意陪你做你喜欢做的事，不正说明他们开始理解你、关心你了吗？再说，你们国际学校圣诞节前的大考也快到了，那之前我们还要为告别演唱会排练，现在不好好复习，下个月怎么办？你爸妈肯定都是为你好，你别总是把他们的好意当作敌意。有多少人家能上那么贵的国际学校，还请来一对一的专职家教。”

虽然和父母约法三章达成了和解，但Min不想听这些，他早就听腻了。

“又嫌我啰嗦了是吧？或许你爸妈对你是比较严厉，或许他们的方式是很强硬，你现在很难理解，因为你还小。但你一定要记住，家人永远是最重要的，包括妹妹和弟弟。我没资格叫你做什么，不过只要你试着多从他们的角度看问题，很多事情都会变得不一样。”

“我家跟你家又不一样。”Min小声嘀咕着。Na没有再说下去，而是从车座中间的储物柜拿出一个细长的礼盒递给他，红蓝绸带绑成整齐的蝴蝶结，看起来十分精美。“你过生日应该我送你礼物啊，你干嘛……”Min一脸疑惑地望着Na。

“不用太高兴，是赞助商送的。你喜欢的话就拿去用吧。”打开一看，原来是手表，白色底盘配黑色表带简洁大方，确实是Na会喜欢的风格。“那下周你生日会时我们一起戴吧！到时候我再送一份礼物给你。”

Na笑了，Min看他那么高兴，情不自禁地也跟着笑起来。

“小傻瓜，你啊，昨晚已经把最好的生日礼物送给我了。”

只是被Na转过头看了一眼，Min的脸就快烧起来了。没事这样乱发情，看得他又心痒痒的。

“少花言巧语！你还不是去找P'White当生日会的神秘来宾，以为我不知道啊？”

“那是因为全世界都知道你一定会来我的生日会啊。”Na的嘴都笑到耳根了，车子停在一个很长的红绿灯前，“不过你吃醋的样子真是太可爱了。来，让P'亲一下。”

Min头一次希望曼谷永远堵车，那样他就可以跟Na亲个没玩没了。


	11. Chapter 11

刚和同学讨论完下个月大学生短片比赛的创意和可行性计划，Na又收到个人后援团发来的邮件，周末的生日会还有一大堆细节在等他点头通过。新学年以来他忙得不可开交，除了新的课程，每个周末也都预定满了工作行程。唯一的欣慰大概就是看着他参演的两支MV在Youtube的点击量不断攀升。虽然只是很小的角色，但对于演艺事业刚起步的小演员来说，Na对这样的机会总是心怀感激。

疲惫的一天，他洗完澡打开手机查看社交网络的更新。一张Min抱着吉它做功课的照片让他控制不住嘴角的弧度，右手握着笔，面前是一大本厚厚的全英文试题，可左手却抱着心爱蓝色的吉它不肯放手，怎么会有这么顽固又这么可爱的小家伙，Na对着照片笑了半天。之前少年主动提出要为他的生日会伴奏，像是怕同时收到邀请的Gunsmile和Ssing抢了头功似的，一有时间就拼命练习，现在已经定好伴奏两首，合唱两首。他喜欢Min，Min喜欢音乐，这种方式虽然有点幼稚，Na想来还是挺受用的。

“我好嫉妒吉它君。”他打开LINE给Min发了条消息。对方回复了他几个问号，“因为我也想要你一直抱着我，不管吃饭睡觉还是做功课。”

“恶心。”后面跟了一堆鬼脸符号，他能想像出Min在那头害羞的模样。“有空FaceTime吗？”试探着问了一句。

大概过了二十分钟，就在Na准备关灯睡觉之际，手机响起FaceTime的提示音。

“抱歉这么久才回复，P'Ammily刚走。”Min穿着和照片上一样黑白T恤，看起来有点累。“想我了吗？”Na眯着眼给镜头一个大大的笑容。

“你要是再说那么无聊的话，我就挂掉去睡觉了。”好无情的小鬼，Na捂着心口假装受伤的姿势。“P'的心都碎了，你都不安慰一下P'吗？”少年翻了个白眼，不过还是问他要什么安慰。

“Min，你房间的门锁了吗？”见手机那头的人点了点，Na的胆子也大了起来，“我要你自己玩给我看。”少年一脸嫌弃的表情，不甘不愿地戴上耳机，从书桌下面看不清的旮旯里摸出一支淡蓝色的KY。

Na记得拆开KY网购包装送给Min的情景，毫无经验的小家伙傻愣愣地接过润滑剂，“不然你以为咧？难道要我带你去7-11买？你好意思拿到柜台结账吗？店员问要不要多加一盒冈本超薄呢？”Na调侃着初尝禁果的少年。对方好像没听清楚，还反问了句一盒什么，“还是说你喜欢杰士邦零感？那下次我们换个牌子好了。”终于听懂的小笨蛋想还嘴却半天说不出话，气急败坏地扭头就走，Na赶紧从背后抱住他，“好啦，我错了，我是大坏蛋。周末去合艾我一定……好不好？”在Min耳边低声许下让人脸红心跳的诺言，少年才重新露出笑容。

才周四就等不了了，他迷恋Min的一切，尤其是尝过少年的滋味之后。而Min似乎也食髓知味，虽然此时屏幕上的动作略显笨拙，小家伙还是努力地取悦自己。手机放着位置其实只拍到Min的脸，但耳机里传来压抑的呻||吟和画面上细微的表情变化，都让Na身临其境，仿佛他就坐在Min卧室的角落里，观赏着眼前这一幕活春宫。渐渐的他也忍不住自己动手，并把手机镜头调整对焦从下颌到腰腹的区域，他知道Min喜欢他的肌肉，还故意关掉空调打开窗户，不一会汗珠就在胸前汇聚，慢慢往下滑过紧实的腹肌，最后沿着体毛消失在内裤的边沿下面。

Min一边自||慰一边盯着屏幕的样子证实了Na的策略，那水嫩的嘴唇被咬得像春天最娇艳的红樱桃，好想一口吃掉。

“宝贝，你有没有玩后面？”  
“嗯……刚才试了。手指，够不到，最里面。”

一句话被急促的喘息分成几段，间隔的空白更加让人浮想联翩。还是只能看到少年潮红的小脸，但仅仅是想像那个画面，对方用平时弹吉它的手指努力开拓身体，Na就硬得不行了。

“里面，好痒……”  
“想像那是我的手，宝贝，想像我的手指在你里面，碰到你最想要那一点，你舒服得都想哭了。”

“我不要手指，我要……你。”

在少年忘情的呢喃中，Na居然先败下阵来。伴随着他粗重的喘息，很快就听到那头Min也难以再支撑，小脸白里透红，眼角春情荡漾，一看就知道刚刚做过什么。大概是意识到自己的失态，不一会连线就被Min中断了。Na也不再骚扰他，相互发了一句晚安就睡了。

周六的生日会波澜不惊，Min就如之前所说的早早来到举办活动的酒店，Na没功夫时时刻刻照顾到他，他似乎也不在意。一会在后台抱着吉它自弹自唱，一会又跑出去趴在栏杆上跟楼下等待入场的粉丝打招呼，等Na开始化妆，他也闲不住，跟在化妆师后面指指点点，还嫌弃Na准备登场穿的那件荧光绿的外套闪瞎了他的眼睛。

“你俩怎么跟结婚多年的夫妻似的？诶诶诶，还戴了同款的手表？你们这些小屁孩，真会玩啊！”帮忙来做主持的P'Tummy开起他们的玩笑。“对啊，P'Tummy，我一直是妻管严，心里很苦。”说完就被Min抓起桌上的软糖扔了一头一脸。“看吧，还得做到打不还手、骂不还口。”一屋子的人都被他们逗乐了。

倒是后面White来了，Min难得假装起乖小孩。不过一旦上了台，还是玩得很开心。粉丝让他叫亲爱的，他就转头对着Na叫亲爱的，唱完歌还大胆地挑衅Na敢不敢抱他，为生日会特别换上的新衬衫抱起来好软，灰蓝色也很衬他。最后一首歌，Min坐在台上弹着吉它，Na走到台下跟粉丝们一一握手致意，到尽头转过身，少年的目光似乎从来没有离开过，一直凝视着他，为他低吟浅唱动听的情歌。

Na想把这一刻永久地保存下来。在他二十岁的时候，拥有了生命中几乎所有美好的一切。

隔天去合艾的巡回表演就没那么顺利了，他还没从前一天生日会的过度劳累中缓过来，而Min身边有了父母的跟随，两人也不能像上次去乌隆时那么肆无忌惮地腻在一起。意外的是Min还戴着那块手表，原以为只是戴去生日会让喜欢他俩的粉丝高兴一下。这下倒是让Na高兴坏了，在候机大厅一把搂过Min，让同行的Fifa帮他俩拍了张合影，两块白色的表盘明晃晃地占据了画面的重要位置，看起来就像情侣手表广告。

有Min在，唱歌类的表演Na就永远不必担心，他跟着少年浑水摸鱼就好。就算自己老跑调，Min对任何表演的曲目都会一丝不苟地排练到最好，这种几乎偏执的完美主义，有时让Na也自叹不如。

回程时Nean在FaceTime上呼叫他，那边刚好是德国星期天的早上，Nean被人生中的第一场大雪惊醒，冲到雪地里大呼小叫，像只欢腾的小鹿。Na把耳机的一边塞到Min耳朵里，让少年加入他们兄妹的对话。起初Min还有些拘谨，后来Na越靠越近，几乎脸贴脸一起面对镜头，共同分享这难得一见的雪景，Min也逐渐放松下来，还跟Nean开起玩笑。

“P'Nean，你要不要试试鼻涕会不会被冻住？”

“呃，好恶心！我说N'Min啊，上次见你时你不是这样的好吗？P'Na点了好多料理你都没吃，一直客客气气的。怎么才几个月就变得跟我哥一个德性了？那又是什么？情侣手表？我不要跟你俩聊了，眼睛没被雪地闪瞎，反倒要被你俩闪瞎了！真讨厌，欺负我单身啊！”

Na连忙嘱托不准Nean找外国男朋友，被Min笑话他妹控没救了。两人在机舱里笑得前仰后合，Min把他们和Nean聊天的样子拍了照片发到Twitter上，结果比他们当天表演的任何照片得到的转推还要多。坐前排的Fifa转过头怨念地看了他们一眼，Na便拉起Min朝机舱后面的洗手间走去，反正他父母是坐最前面的商务舱，这才是所谓的“天不怕”。

三万尺高空中，Na兑现了之前的诺言，他跪在飞机洗手间狭窄的地板上，使出几乎所有技巧取悦少年。兴致高昂的两人没能坚持多久，Min咬着自己的手背尽数释放在他嘴里，而他拉过Min的小手，让那滚烫的大家伙在少年凉冰冰的掌心里不断摩擦，最后激动得弄了不少在牛仔裤上，浪费掉好几张纸巾才勉强清理干净。

这趟跟BUFF4的巡回表演，回到曼谷Na才觉得一整天都没怎么注意到Kim的存在，Min也是，上一次和Kim再见的尴尬似乎完全消失了，在台上的表演更加纯熟，在台下的互动也十分自如。Na觉得事情都在朝理想的方向发展。

从合艾回来的第一个工作日，Na就接到自称是Exact经纪公司的来电，对方直接说明了来意，表示很欣赏他的才艺，而且是上次小黄鸭咖啡店开业时认识的P'Hunz搭桥牵线，很快双方约定好时间面谈。Na兴奋得掐了好几下大腿，他迫不及待地想把这个好消息跟Min分享，两人难得在非休息日见了面。

兴高采烈地说了大半天，Exact的资源有多丰富、实力有多雄厚，签约成为Exact代理的艺人之后肯定能有更大的发展，结果Min却好像不那么感冒。等他说完，一直在倾听的少年突然发问，“P'Na，我们俩也办一次双人见面好不好？”Na愣了一下，实在想不透这是玩得哪一出。

“Min，怎么突然想起来办双人见面会？”  
“P'Na以后不想再跟我以配对的形式出现了吗？”

不是的，Na想告诉这个瞪着一双水灵灵的眼睛反问他的小家伙。他只是……明明等了很久才得到，现在却有些莫名的不安。他并不介意Min之前和Oat先办过双人见面会，因为他知道这种活动说白了就是服务特定粉丝的福利。但不管出于什么原因，Na不希望这是Min又一个任性的决定，或者用来逃避其它事情的借口。他很享受这段时间和Min亲密无间的相处，并不觉得他们之间还需要更多这种流于形式的活动。

从他的角度看过去，Min握紧拳头的姿势大概已经把指甲嵌到掌心里去了。Na心疼地掰开少年纤细的手指，握在自己手心里细细抚摩。

“Min，我希望你做的都是自己真正喜欢的事，而不是勉强……”  
“我从来没有勉强过！”

“那为什么……”  
“你知道吗？我和P'Kim闹翻的真正原因，就是因为他想让我跟他卖腐用来积攒人气；P'New也是，成天说要我跟Oat多卖腐才会红；可是，可是……”

看到少年一副委屈还要逞强的样子，Na一下子就懂了。他怎么会没想到？在这段刚刚开始的关系中，没有安全感的人不止他一个。

“可是你答应了我所有卖腐的要求，而且都是超级过分的那种——让你跟我一起穿粉色T恤，让你在暹罗街头卖双人签名的袜子，让你跟我戴情侣手表，让你专门为我的生日会弹奏乐曲，这些事情我怎么会不知道。告诉P'，你在想什么？为什么非要办双人见面会？”

“因为……”少年咬紧嘴唇，欲言又止，Na在想是不是逼他逼得太狠了。“对啊，你让我卖腐我都照办了，我也要利用你卖腐，不然告别演唱会之后，明年我就没什么活动了。你考虑考虑吧，我先走了。”

一派胡言。Na不知道Min为什么突然要说这些伤人的话，利用他？如果真要互相利用，那整个夏天电视剧热播期间他们的冷战又算什么？

回学校的路上，Na收到Ohmmick后援会的消息，果然，Min已经找她们去做双人见面会的意向调查了。Na还没有完全理清思绪，只见Twitter上赞成的投票数已经噌噌噌上百了。后援会一直追问，他就先应了。

看起来Min又一次选择了逃避，不想解决问题。还是得他出手。


	12. Chapter 12

从认识以来，Min都习惯了跟Na保持一种微妙的关系，他们互称兄弟，却不是普通男生之间爽快的称兄道弟；他们互相竞争，又不像真正竞争对手那样你死我活；他们在台上卿卿我我，下了台却常常与冷战相伴；他们彼此吸引，又总是说出伤害对方的话。

是他先投了降，再也无法忍受忽远忽近的距离。和Na在一起之后，本该欢天喜地，谁料整个人却变得愈发患得患失。Na没有强迫他做任何事，每一次卖腐都是他心甘情愿的，因为他想变得和Na一样优秀，无论表演还是粉丝，都能应对自如。而且和Na一起做那些事都很开心，从未想过那会成为有一天他跟Na索要回报的筹码。

可是听说Na要签约Exact经纪公司的消息打破短暂的平衡。Min当然知道Exact在演艺圈有多厉害，他最喜欢的偶像Gunnapat就是Exact包装的，出道短短几年内就成为影视歌三栖的当红明星。假若Na投入Exact麾下，自己跟他的距离只会越来越远。之前跟父母和解时谈的条件只是暂时的，家人打心底里还是不希望他从事演艺工作，他甚至不知道自己还能不能继续唱歌，心爱的吉它也许哪一天就会变成摆设。最现实的事，比方说现在Min的出场费只是学生玩票，象征意义拿一点点钱，等Na一旦签约成为职业艺人，他的出场费就不再是随便意思一下，经纪人会帮他安排运作，大小活动都是有明码标价的。

他想要的未来包括Na，然而Na的未来很可能不会有他。

因为不安而提出办双人见面会的想法，没想到Na的反问如此直接。Min又怎么可能在他面前示弱，说害怕以后会跟他分开之类没骨气的话，别说怕Na笑话，他连自己的自尊心这一关都过不了。一时口不择言，但仔细想想自己又何尝没有私心呢？Lovesick完结之后，如果没有新的工作，再红的剧也有被淡忘的一天，他还想要回到舞台上和粉丝们见面，和Na作为配对俨然是目前最好的机会。一个人坐在回家的天铁上，刚才和Na斗气的瞬间一遍遍在眼前闪回，差点失神坐过了站。

Na一直没有回应，也没有像之前那样贼兮兮地大晚上躲在被窝里跟他聊FaceTime。他是从Ohmmick后援会那边得知Na已经同意了办双人见面会，按理说他应该高兴，可心情反而更差了。Na一定是在迁就他，以为他又耍小孩子脾气。这是头一次，别人已经顺着他的意思了，他却还不满意。该死的！他讨厌Na一直把他当小孩子看，他想要的是……Na之前的话突然在耳边响起，“我希望你做的都是自己真正喜欢的事”，他也希望Na做出的决定都是发自内心喜欢的事，而不是一味地忍让迁就。

他悲哀地发觉，自己最想要的是Na发自内心的爱。

周末两人之间仍然没有联系。Min知道Na要去P'Ngern的生日会，还有P'White，刷推特看到他们几个又是跳舞又是扮熊猫人偶，玩得不亦乐乎。他想起两个月前优衣库那次活动意外偷听到Na和Ngern的对话，真羡慕他们那样可以互相吐槽又彼此鼓励的关系。Na在剧组交到不止一个好朋友，而看似更受欢迎的Min，却在拍完戏之后跟其它人都鲜有往来。

只有Na，不管Min身边兜兜转转换了多少人，从头到尾只有Na一直站在他左右。不是前面，也不是后面，而是与他平行而立。Na从来没有离开过——他想，那是不是自己再努力一点，就能够赶上Na的脚步，两人继续一起走下去呢？

周日晚上一家人都在，Min乖乖洗了碗，来到客厅坐在爸爸妈妈对面——他决定了，不能再当得过且过的缩头乌龟。

“爸、妈，上次答应你们说我会努力学习争取考起名牌大学，那些话都太空洞了。我最近查了不少资料，综合考虑下来，我已经决定以法政大学新闻传媒系的B.J.M专业为升学目标。我知道你们对我期望很高，一直都计划送我出国留学，法政在整体学术水平上是比不了欧美的顶尖学府，不过B.J.M是全国传媒专业中排名前三的科系，也是法政开设的第一个全英文授课专业，师资力量和教学方式都全面与欧美接轨。我现在念的英制高中课程对申请B.J.M也非常有帮助，语言及书写都会是我的强项。我不想出国，我想留在国内，兼顾学业和演艺工作。这不是说着玩的，我清楚一边读书一边工作会很辛苦，如果偷懒肯定两边都得不偿失，可是我两样都不想放弃。妈妈总是担心我转学后难以融入新环境，没多少朋友，我不否认，多半都是自己性格的因素。但我非常确定，音乐是我永远的朋友，我喜欢吉它、喜欢唱歌，只有音乐能让我百分百全情投入，不管做音乐这条路有多难，我都想要尝试走下去。如果这样的我让你们失望了，对不起，辜负了爸爸妈妈。无论如何，我都想要得到你们的谅解，我会努力用实际成果来争取你们的认可。”

这大概是背着父母偷偷去参加Lovesick海选以来，Min跟家人说过最长的话。期间跟父亲的多次争吵，父子关系越来越紧张，母亲经常夹在中间为难。是时候把话说开了，他不会放弃自己的梦想，但同时他也不可能脱离家庭的庇护和支持。

“你能想这么多，爸爸很高兴。我们之前跟你沟通的方式有问题，这点爸爸也要自我检讨。至于考什么大学念什么专业，还有三年时间，我们做父母的，都希望给你最好的。你说的那个专业，也许还有更好的选择，并不着急。只要你下定决心，不再是一时兴起玩玩而已，知道要面临的困难并且迎难而上，爸爸妈妈一定全力支持你的选择。”

爸爸看来已经有所松动，妈妈在一旁也欣慰地笑了。不过他的小秘密好像还是被发现了，看来还是妈妈最了解他，“Nanoob是不是也在法政念新闻传媒系啊？”

“嗯，他今年大二了。他跟我介绍过B.J.M.，是他们系最好的专业，他说我的英文基础会很有用。”

父母都若有所思地点了点头，并没有质疑他的选择。把这番话全都说出来后，Min顿时觉得轻松了不少，家人的积极回应也让他颇受鼓舞。Na说得没错，他早就应该主动站出来改善和家人的关系，而不是一味躲在自己的小天地里逃避现实。

随后的父亲节假期，Min久违地帮爸爸一起修剪庭院里的花木。当然功课也不能落下，为期末考试拼命复习时，妈妈拍下一张爸爸为他检查试题的照片，几乎从不愿意公开私生活的爸爸，出人意料地同意了他把照片发到社交网络。

Na跟大学同学开车去春武里拍短片了，Min跟粉丝一样，只能通过社交网络了解对方的近况。Na一路玩得很开心，发了好多好多照片，有海边绚丽的日落，有出海刺激的潜泳，甚至还有因为跑太多地方被磨破皮的脚掌，一点一滴Min都没有错过。他知道和Na同行的不止一名女生，自己却好像没有吃醋的资格。眼看就快到告别演唱会前全员集合的排练了，到时候一定会跟Na碰面。他还没想好怎么跟Na道歉，只怕一开口，自己所有的心事又会被对方看透，输得一干二净。

这天母亲跟他提起一位做NGO的友人正在筹划一个旨在关爱流浪犬的慈善活动，想找Min再邀请几位相熟的小伙伴拍个公益宣传照。

“Oat不是有只很可爱的吉娃娃，你要不要问问他？”

这时Min才意识到一提到狗，自己满脑子里想的只有Na，和他收养的两只流浪犬。换做以前，这种事他根本不会考虑，因为从小就怕狗，连丁点儿大的吉娃娃都能追着他满屋子跑。

“他的吉娃娃又不是流浪犬。P'Na家有两只小时候从街上捡来的流浪犬，我过两天排练时问问他好了。”

母亲听完一副惊讶的样子，“没想到Nanoob那孩子还有这份心啊，真看不出来，平时看他都大大咧咧的。好吧，你问问看他有没有兴趣，如果能让他养的流浪犬一起出镜，效果肯定很好。”

该来的还是来了，既害怕又期待的全员集合排练日如期而至，Min拿到了要表演的短剧剧本，一回头，刚到的Na就在他身后，伸手问导演也要了一份。十多天不见，对方好像又被晒黑了一点，Min还没有跟他打招呼，单是盯着Na翻弄剧本的样子，他就忍不住想像那双布满青筋的大手一点点攀上他的手臂，白皙的皮肤被覆盖住，最后十指相扣被Na压在随便什么平面上，如同白蛇和黑蛇紧紧地交缠在一起，不分彼此。

“Min，你发什么呆呢？快过来排练！”P'Fifa的声音把他从白日梦中唤醒，Min低着头朝他们这个剧中的五角恋组合走过去，不敢抬头看站在排练厅另一边还在跟Captain打闹的Na。

还好不是两人单独排练，爱搞怪的P'Sammy帮了大忙，剧本要求她扮演的Nan抱着Ohm的大腿不让他走，每次演到这里她夸张的动作就会引得大家笑场，看起来Na也玩心大起，配合着Sammy假装生离死别的样子。自从八月杀青以来，很久没有这样的机会让整个剧组都聚到一起，虽说大多数人都是在学期末忙里抽空赶过来，但欢闹的气氛一点都不像在工作，跟拍的摄影师也忙不迭地记录剧组最后相聚的快乐时光。

Min以为眼前的热闹遮掩了自己躲闪的目光，没人发现他的异样。间歇时走出排练厅想透口气，正好遇到Na和Fifa在走廊里为下个月Oat的生日会拍视频祝福，两人爱耍宝的家伙凑到一起，Oat后援会管理员也被逗得差点拿不稳手里的摄像机。Min从镜头背后轻手轻脚地走了过去，他感觉到Na的余光往自己这边瞟，却仍然没有勇气对上对方的视线。

“你真的不去给Oat录生日祝福？”

消防楼梯间的门被推开，Min就知道自己又被发现了。没想到冷战两个星期后，Na跟他说的第一句话竟是关于别人。Min不想再跟P'New有任何关联，所以Oat的生日会是肯定不会去的，人不去还录视频什么的根本多此一举，再说他现在一颗心都系在Na身上，“我……不要你管。”

本来是出来透气的，可Na靠得太近了，Min能闻见他身上熟悉的须后水的味道，呼吸变得不像自己的，心跳也毫无缘由越来越快。他都不知道自己紧张个什么劲儿，Na用手指挑起一直低垂的下巴，强迫他和对方四目相接。

以为Na的眼里会有责备，或是把他当小孩看的睥睨，可那双擅长伪装的眼睛，此时只有无尽的温柔，只用眼神就能平抚他所有的不安。不听话的泪珠开始在眼眶里打转，满腔的委屈只想扑到他怀里哭个够，只听Na轻叹一声，又转身离开了。

Min强迫自己收拾好情绪，回到排练厅。临时抱佛脚式的排练乱成一锅粥，时钟慢慢从下午走到晚上，漫长的一天还未结束，过一会还得去明天的演出场馆进行实地走位，看来是要集体熬夜了。大家都纷纷给家人打电话，Min听见Na在电话里说太晚就不回家了，去市区较近的朋友家凑合一晚。他也赶紧打电话通知母亲不必来接他，至于怎么回家，随便撒了个谎糊弄过去。

去演唱会场馆的大巴上，累了一天的男孩女孩们也不再闹腾了，要么打瞌睡，要么塞上耳机玩手机。Min瞄到手机屏幕上有条私信通知，定睛仔细看吓了一跳，居然是他在Instagram上关注的Gunnapat发来的。要知道他只是对方上百万粉丝中的不起眼一个，他甚至从来没见过对方本人。滑开手机，从私信界面毫无征兆地传出声音，Min来不及插上耳机，坐在周围的伙伴都被吸引过来。原来Gunnapat通过私信给他发了一段自拍视频，鼓励他期末考试和演唱会都要加油，还期待今后有机会跟他见面切磋吉它。当红偶像给Min发私信的消息顿时在大巴上炸开了锅，一帮少年成名的孩子见识到真正的大明星，纷纷围着他的手机反复播放那段短短几十秒的视频。

“哎哟，好帅！我也想要P'Gun跟我说加油！”好久不见的Pineare捂着胸口，“N'Min，你是怎么认识P'Gun的？帮我也介绍一下嘛。”只见Ssing在旁边翻白眼。

Min一时语塞，完全不晓得个中原委。对Gunnapat而言，他只是个不起眼的小演员，对方怎么会知道他要考试还要排练演唱会，还专门给他发来鼓励的口信，简直跟中大奖一样神奇。他赶紧给P'Gun回消息，诚惶诚恐地说谢谢，思量了半天，还是提了他最想问的问题。

“喔，确实是有个人拜托我发给你的，不过对方要求我为他保密。N'Min真是好福气，有人这么关心你。对了，如果你喜欢也可以把视频发在你自己的Instagram上，我很乐意借由你认识更多年轻的小朋友们。”

到底是谁？既认识他，又认识Gunnapat这样的大明星。他朝四周望了望，Na并不在大巴上，他和另外几个同伴都开了自己的车，呆会在场馆那边跟大家汇合。难道说Na已经正式签约了Exact，成为Gunnapat同门师弟，然后……

他第一个冲下巴士，顺着地下停车场一路狂奔，看到Na的车子已经停在一旁，就转身又往场馆里跑。他想要见Na，现在就要。

“P'Na！”终于在场地西侧的台阶旁找到了人，Min气喘吁吁地冲到Na面前。刚还和他有说有笑的P'Ngern和P'White见状都自动走开了。空荡的场馆里冷气开得很足，Na穿着那件帅气的黑色皮衣，见他跑过来，眼角眉梢满是笑意。Min好想抱住眼前这个什么都瞒着他的“坏蛋”，跟Na说对不起，说他不该拿双人见面会的事跟他斗气。说他喜欢他，最喜欢他了。

可是身后陆续有人也到达场馆，Min尴尬地站在原地，连手该摆在哪儿都觉得不自在。忽然Na一把搂住他的肩膀，轻轻地拍着他的后背，“好啦，没事了，乖。还不赶紧把P'Gun的祝福发到Instagram上，够你得意好一阵子了吧。”Min还什么都没说，一点也不服气，扭来扭去想要挣脱Na的臂弯，Na手上的劲头一点没少，却笑得更开心了。P'White吹了一声口哨，“你俩真是够了。要么去开房，少在这里闪瞎我们的眼睛！”

等排练全部结束已经凌晨三点了，不少家长熬夜来接人。Min跟在Na后面朝停车场走去。不管用什么办法，他再也不能眼睁睁地看着Na离他而去，哪怕再过不到十个小时就能在舞台上再见。Na也没多问什么，像往常一样把他送到家门口，车子熄了火。

“P'Na，你能……留下来过夜么？”Min鼓起勇气直视着Na，只见对方眼底全是藏不住的笑意，“如果明早车子被贴罚单，Min可要帮我交喔。”

家人早就睡了，黑暗中直接把Na拉进卧室，Min假装打开衣柜找睡衣，让Na先去洗澡。只见外套、牛仔裤、T恤逐一从门背后被扔出来，一颗心砰砰直跳，他和Na该做的都做过了，可是还从来没有在自己房间里……糟糕！暗暗自责都在想些什么有的没的，说不定Na出来就直接睡觉，毕竟排练了一整天，他也很累了。可是越想越停不下来，空调都开了好一会，脸颊还是热得发烫。

“Min，你再不进来水就要凉了喔。”

将浴室的门推开一条缝，他才意识到半天都没有听到莲蓬头的水声，Na躺在浴缸里张开双臂，一副请君入瓮的架势。水汽蒸腾模糊了视线，就算那是Na设下的陷阱，他也心甘情愿往里面跳。

身体被热水和Na的怀抱同时包围就让Min忍不住哼了一声，好舒服。他仰头靠在Na胸前，泡沫掩盖住两人的身体，在看不见的水面下，他大着胆子把手搭在Na的大腿上，不停抚摸着结实的肌肉，时不时还在大腿根部的禁区摸两把。

“对不起，P'Na，之前说了很任性的话。之所以提双人见面会，是因为我想再创造一个机会跟粉丝们见面，也是因为我想和你一起做这件事，我怕以后就没机会了。”他轻声解释到，Na收紧了环在他胸口的手臂，“我知道。”

“你不生我的气吗？”  
“气啊，可谁让我就喜欢你这个任性又自私的小鬼。”

Na不经意间的告白让他欣喜万分，但面子上总要揣着点，“我哪有？”Na在他耳后一阵轻笑，“我上周跟爸妈谈过了，他们答应不再强迫我出国，我准备考法政的B.J.M.专业，只要能兼顾好学业和工作，我爸就不会阻挠我继续玩音乐。虽然你签约Exact要当大明星了，可是我也会努力噢，不会输给你的！”

“你啊……”  
“我什么我？现在没话说了吧！”  
“我是说，你再这样摸来摸去，我可不敢保证你明天还能走路上台表演。”

一定是热气才让脸这么红，他都快把脑袋埋到泡沫里去了。好想要，压抑了几个星期的欲望早在踏入浴缸那一刻就被点燃了。Min也能感受到Na的热情，反正抵在他屁股后面的东西比什么都更有说服力。

“跟你开玩笑呢，你这儿肯定没套子，赶快给我洗干净滚去睡觉。”  
“那你就直接进来啊。”

说着他挪动身体让自己面朝Na跪在浴缸里，膝盖被硌得生疼，Na显然察觉出他的不适，赶紧托着让他一屁股坐在对方大腿上。那根蓄势待发的大家伙就直挺挺地顶在他臀瓣之间，Min顾不得那么多，伸手就开始自己拓展。Na的手指也加入了进来，就着浴缸里的水，很快Min就受不住了，又不知道如何开口，他双手环抱着Na，主动跟对方激烈地缠吻起来，啧啧的水声充满小小的浴室，津液顺着嘴角流淌出来，Min稍微退后，在两人之间拉出一条银丝。身体还在不断扭动，想要靠得更近，想要得到更多。

“快点嘛，P'，我早就想要你不戴套子，直接……直接给我。”

此时Na就像被挑逗起斗志的公牛，杀红了眼的样子让Min愈发兴奋。他配合着Na抬起腰，入口被巨大的顶端一点点撑开，然后慢慢地往下沉——

“呆会我可不会那么客气。不想把你爸妈吵醒的话，就咬着我的肩膀。”Min哪舍得咬，可Na突然猛地一按，粗大的肉棒尽数埋进他体内，撕裂般的疼痛让他别无选择，只好一口咬在对方巧克力色的肩膀上。“操！才几个星期没碰你就紧成这样，放松，宝贝。”

“还不是怪你……都不理我，跑去海边玩得那么开心，还骑摩托车载女生兜风。”身体上的痛楚让他把之前的不开心一股脑全说了出来。

“原来是吃醋了，我还以为等不到Min吃我的醋这一天。好高兴喔！”

那双大手在他后背温柔地上下抚摩，一边安抚下半身却一边不老实地往上顶，“对对对，都怪我。我不该冷落了宝贝，让我来好好补偿你吧。”身体在热水的作用下慢慢放松，接纳了Na的那处也习惯了粗长的入侵者，他试着微微抬腰又落下，感受着零距离肌肤相亲的奇妙，内壁被肉棒完全撑开，反复摩擦的压迫感让人欲罢不能，他甚至能感觉到柱身上的青筋凸起带来的刺激，还有龟头一下下戳弄花心那种致命的快感。开始还只是淹没在热水下面，渐渐的两人动作都越来越大，浴缸里的水随着Na的顶弄不断从边沿溢出，弄得浴室里满地都是水。

“我……啊，才没有吃醋。”  
“你没吃醋，宝贝只是把我的大香肠全部吃进去了。瞧你这腰扭得，早就想要了吧，你这欠操的小骚屁股。这段时间有没有自己玩过？”

Min委屈地摇摇头，Na还有心情拿他开玩笑。可他不得不承认，Na的声音，Na的手指，Na的怀抱，甚至在他体内肆虐的凶器，Na的一切都让他疯狂。

“你还记得我跟Kim闹翻那次么，你大晚上开车来找我，结果被反问了句想不想要我就头也不回地走了。嗯……啊，P'，好棒！”

“我当然记得。当时我担心得要命，你倒好，设了个局把我逮个正着。”

“是你……自己不听我的解释。那天晚上你走了以后，我梦见……啊，梦见你把我压在车前面，扒光了裤子，像打小孩一样抽我的屁股，然后从后面……狠狠地干我，啊啊！P'，不行……太深了，我要，不行，那里……啊啊啊！”

Min故意刺激着Na，如愿换来对方狂暴的进攻，专注得连话都不说了。紧紧搂着Na的后颈，任由他把自己钉在那根热铁上拼命操弄着。他知道Na快要到了，自己也被他干得前面翘得老高，于是不断收缩内壁，夹紧Na的大家伙，不让他出来。“P'，别啊。就在里面，我要你全部射进来，射给我。”

灼热的精液全部喷射在花心上，好多……好烫，前所未有的亲密感和集中爆发快感让Min也失控了，等他反应过来，浴缸里所剩不多的水已经被他弄脏了，而Na的肩膀上也留下短时间难以消散的牙印。

高潮过后Min餍足在靠在Na怀里，享受着恋人的大手在他全身游走，耐心地帮他洗头、洗澡又冲干净泡沫。恨不得就这样依偎下去，这一刻永远都不要结束。


	13. Chapter 13

Na从急促的敲门声中醒来，怀中人手忙脚乱地爬起来穿衣服的样子让他不禁莞尔。昨晚在浴缸里真是太乱来了，Na回味着和Min肌肤相亲的每一个细节，尤其自己在对方腰间留下的指印，此时被刚穿上的T恤遮住，他已经在想像扒光衣服再次抚上娇嫩的皮肤，做一些奇怪的事好加深那些红印的场景。还好门外Min的妈妈确认儿子已经起床后就走开了，不然两人下半身的状况可没处躲藏。

“再不起来我们就要迟到了！”

Na找到手机瞄了一眼，离原定十二点半开场的演唱会只剩不到一个小时，“别急，我敢打赌我们俩不是唯一迟到的人，昨天排练到那么晚，肯定有一大堆人起不来。我看啊，到两点能开始就不错了。”说着他慢悠悠地爬起床，从背后抱住正在找衣服的Min。怎么也抱不够，他是如此贪恋少年的身体，光滑幼嫩的肌肤上每一个敏感点都是他亲手开发出来的，只属于他一个人。想到这里，刚才就抵在对方小屁股上晨||勃又硬了几分。Min不安地想摆脱他的怀抱，Na偏偏不肯放手。

“小骗子，明明自己也想要。”手绕到身前，用宽大的掌心握住Min的小可爱，隔着内裤有一下没一下地撩||拨，同时咬住粉嫩的耳垂，不断舔||咬戏弄，火热的吻一个接一个落在少年的敏感区域，“精神不错嘛。”

等Na托着Min的脸，迫使对方扭过头跟他接吻时，少年已经被玩弄得快站不稳了，整个人都向后倚在他怀中，双眼氤氲写满了诚实的欲望。

“我去春武里拍片时带了一双你的水粉蓝袜子，想你的时候就拿出来……”

他在前天赶工剪辑出来的参赛短片里使了一点小伎俩，确保观众在看他收拾行李那段戏时能清楚地看到放在行李最上面的Namin签名袜子。虽说去海边基本不用穿袜子，Na还是把这个镜头留了下来。

“不听不听，肯定不是什么好事！”  
“不听算了。不过今天演唱会结束之后，我要你全身上下只穿着那双袜子，趴在我车后座上，让我好好地干||你。”

少年砰砰砰的心跳他听得一清二楚，Na故意松开手，“现在先饶了你。”接着如他所料听到Min欲求不满的哀怨，“乖，忍着。我保证会干到你只用后面就射出来。”

在Min的卧室里胡闹了半天，两人才整理好。吃过Min妈妈精心准备的早午餐后，Na礼貌地说了好多谢谢，并提出愿意“顺便”载Min往返演唱会。

“这是怎么回事？N'Min一夜之间就好像变了个人诶，昨天还闷闷不乐的样子，今天简直神清气爽。Nanoob你老实交代，对我们N'Min做了什么？”

面对明知故问的Ngern，Na摆出一副只可意会不可言传的表情。几个大男孩在化妆间也静不下来，一句笑话能让正在辛勤工作的化妆师气得跺脚。尤其是Na，心情好得不停吹口哨。刚才来场馆的路上，Min跟他讲了下个月iHeartdog拍摄写真的事，确实是个意外惊喜。他并不在意那份工作要花多少时间、有没有酬劳，重点是对方心里想着他，就像他也凡事都会想到Min，不管是赞助商多送了一块手表，还是签约新经纪公司时偶遇的前辈。况且那么怕狗的胆小鬼居然主动提出想跟他养的流浪犬合作，Na脑子里已经设定了一百种利用狗狗让Min投怀送抱的场景。

直到White故意把戏服扔到他脸上，Na才从白日梦中清醒过来。大概是最后一次穿这套模仿Min母校易三仓校服的白衬衫蓝短裤了，最后一次扮演高中生，最后一次以Ohm学长的身份和Mick学弟谈恋爱。男生都大喇喇地在化妆间就直接换衣服，他瞟了一眼Min的方向，蓝短裤已经穿好了，上衣却还没换，Na比任何人都清楚其中的奥秘。于是他走到少年身边，把白衬衫拉开像个屏风一样双臂环住Min，小机灵鬼立刻就懂了，唰地脱掉T恤，Na双手顺势围紧，严丝合缝、滴水不漏。等Min自己把纽扣弄好，Na又伸手把衬衫下摆塞进短裤里。这么好的机会他当然要顺便吃个豆腐，当众摸了一把Min挺翘的小屁股。

“哼，你就从来不塞衬衫。”  
“我这是角色设定，Ohm本来就是不屑墨守成规的学长。”

“那从现在起，你就是笨蛋P'Ohm。”  
“再笨有人还不是爱得死去活来，你说对不对呀，N'Mick？”

周围的小伙伴听到他俩拌嘴，纷纷夸张地表示快要吐了。Na干脆拉起Min的手，到后台休息区一起接受媒体采访。其间两人都默契地说到iHeartdog的写真，Min更是破天荒在镜头前朝他撒娇，用变声期少年特有的破音嗔怪他把怕狗的“秘密”说出来，听得他心神摇曳，只恨不得现在就把Min带到没人地方，让他在自己身下叫个够。哪怕只是为了采访效果，Na也十分受用。从初见就领教过Min的表演天赋，如此轻松自如地转换正说明Min已经习惯了他的陪伴。

从台下到台上，一整天Na的眼神都离不开Min，怎么也看不够。电视剧的戏服让他恍惚间又回到四月的片场，第一场对手戏无声的过招，心里却像经历了惊天动地的劫数。从那一刻起，他就知道自己已经沦陷了。那时怎么也想不到，大半年后Ohmmick的配对形象已经深入人心，而他和Min也走过了那么多弯路，在有些愚蠢又惶恐的相互试探之后，最终和戏里一样圆满。他们和Fifa、Sammy以及Kaii表演的短剧结束后，Na按照剧本拉着Min退场，一前一后走到台阶旁，他刚站定，Min就主动跳到他背上，一气呵成，默契的程度让另外三个小伙伴都惊讶不已。

“怪不得之前在门票签名会上N'Min说他和P'Na不用排练。”Fifa撇嘴说到，Na笑而不答，Min也跟着他装傻。至于后来聊天环节主持人用双关语调侃他们，就只有他和Min才知道“不戴套”到底有什么好笑的。不到十二个小时前在浴室里发生的一切如此销魂，他乐于跟Min创造更多只属于他们两个人的小秘密。

告别演唱会在所有演员和上千观众们依依不舍的欢呼声中结束了，很多粉丝依然不愿离场，两人都忙着应付来送礼送祝福的粉丝和后援会代表。在被人潮挤散前，Na不忘嘱托Min呆会在停车场见，来的时候他就故意把车停在高两层车很少的角落。

之后在车里等候时他完全没想到会迎来眼前的情景，抱着满满一整袋礼物的Min渐渐走来，等靠近Na才发现小家伙还穿着安可时的戏服，把袋子扔到后备箱，熟悉的白衬衫蓝短裤钻进车子。黑色的皮鞋被胡乱蹬掉，昏黄的灯光下隐约能看到白袜子已经换成有Namin标志的袜子。

“别以为我不知道你每次看见我穿这身校服脑子里都在想什么。”  
“噢？有本事倒是说说我在想什么？”

Min凑到他耳边，潮热的呼吸像海风，吹得他浑身躁动不安，“想…干…我。”

“别以为我不知道你每次看见我穿这身校服脑子里都在想什么。”  
“噢？有本事倒是说说我在想什么？”

Min凑到他耳边，潮热的呼吸像海风，吹得他浑身躁动不安，“想…干…我。”

看到Min从乖学生样式的书包里掏出润滑剂和安全套简直格外的色情，不过Na已经没空想那么多了。在狭窄的车内空间摆脱彼此衣物的束缚不是一件容易事儿，当他抓住Min的脚踝褪去蓝短裤时，忍不住轻声笑出来。

“你敢笑我？！”  
“哈哈哈，不是不是，你别生气。我只是——年初刚认识你那会，你腿上还没毛呢。”

手指从脚踝抚上少年纤细的小腿，白皙的皮肤上覆盖了一层浅浅的绒毛，最近颜色略微变深，才有点青春期男生的模样。从下往上，掌心能更清晰地感觉到Min成长的印记，每一寸都爱不释手。

赤裸下半身躺在后座上的少年就像初生的猫咪，因为空间不够蜷缩着腿。Na俯下身想要吻他，却发现以这个姿势要完全靠近十分困难，只好先用手抚慰没耐心的小家伙。从胸口的小红点一路向下，最终停留在双腿之间，大掌完全覆盖住急需爱抚的青芽，反复来回摩擦。没几下Min就舒服得哼了出来，仰着头急切地想要更多。见Min这么快就情动的模样，Na也进入了临战状态，不过他只是轻啄了几下那诱人的粉唇，就令对方反转过来，改成趴跪之姿。掀开白衬衫的下摆，雪白的翘臀完全地展现在眼前，顾不上欣赏片刻，沾了润滑剂的手指就长驱直入，猫咪弓起腰乖乖配合着，变声期的声调叫得人心痒痒，Na恨不得马上就要了他。

“你老实说，嗯啊，你是什么时候开始想要跟我……这样……啊！”  
“这样是哪样？比如你不听话就把你压在课桌上操一顿？我想想，大概是从学小号摸大腿那场戏之后吧，你当着全剧组的面诱惑我，说什么只要是你主动我就没有负罪感。那天晚上拍送你回家的戏，又用眼神赤裸裸地引诱我，真想把你拖到路边没人的小巷里，让你尝尝勾引男人的后果。”

“你那是犯罪，那会儿我才……14岁，啊啊，就是那里，再来……”  
“谁让你有一百种送人下地狱的方法。我想要你都快想得发疯了，每天在片场都是煎熬，就看到你光着这双小白腿在我面前晃来晃去。”

“我以为，你会…你会快点上钩。”  
“小坏蛋！”

尽力弯下腰，Na用舌头取代了手指，他要给这个调皮的坏孩子一点惩罚。从来没有这种体验的少年失控似的尖叫出来，好像身后的快感要把他压垮一样扭动着腰肢。孰知他根本没有逃路，Na照着他皮肤上的红印再次卡住那不听话晃动的小屁股，舌头向更深的地方挺进，一点点打开湿热的内壁，从轻轻的戳弄到仔细的舔舐，回应他的是少年带着哭腔的乞求。

“想要是吧？说出来，说出来P'就给你。”  
“P'，求你，从后面……干我。”

Na也忍得十分辛苦，听到这句话便心满意足地抬起头，戴上套子一个挺身，粗大的阳具尽数埋入Min体内。撩起白衬衫，这时他可以尽情欣赏少年在他的操弄下弓起脊背形成的完美弧度。稍微用力一顶，身下的可人儿就会发出诱人犯罪的呻吟，伴随着小穴不断收缩夹紧，Na爽得根本停不下来。他双手死死掐住Min的腰，干得越来越深，炮身退到贪婪的入口处，又粗暴地顶到花心上，双球直撞在Min柔嫩的臀瓣上，几乎像是也要挤进去一样。肉体之间的撞击声和交合处粘稠的水声在车内空间不断回荡，后座的皮椅也在两人激烈的动作连带发出不寻常的吱吱声。被欲望吞噬的灵魂早已坠落，恨不得跟彼此融为一体。

“你还记不记得第20集在女校会议室里那张大桌子？我一直想像坐在上面，而你跪在我面前，不时抬起眼望着我，就像你在那场戏里演的那样，从下往上，透过长长的睫毛，想要又不敢要。我点了头，你才敢把我的老二全部吸进去，等我完全硬起来，你又乖乖地站起来，趴在桌子上，蓝短裤滑落到脚踝，衬衫下面光溜溜的，小脸羞红求我像这样狠狠地操你，因为从背后面能干到最深的地方，一炮让你爽上天。小穴被干得淫水一直淌，弄脏了人家的地毯，你还想要更多，花心像小嘴一样咬住我的老二不放，最后被我干哭了，还不停扭着小骚屁股，越干越紧，直到把我咬出来，精水全部射在你里面，烫得你舒服极了，哭喊着射了一地。”

“够了，不要…再说了，啊……啊啊！”

Min就这样被他插射了，可怜的花芽连碰都没碰一下，一道道精液洒在黑色的皮椅上，说不出的淫靡。Na也快马加鞭，享受着少年高潮后继续夹紧的快感，随之攀上了顶点。两个人一起倒在不算宽敞的后座上，黏糊糊的精液沾在衬衫上也没人管。

“服装组来问你讨这套校服怎么办？”Na的担心不无道理。“你忘了我以前也是念易三仓的？以后还想这么玩，大不了我可以穿初中时的校服，而且……短裤更短了。”

早就知道这个小鬼不好对付，Na还是笑着叹起气，过几天Min考试周见不到人，他打手枪又有新素材了。


	14. Chapter 14

圣诞假期是Min熬过考试周的唯一动力。考完之后，平安夜他约了老同学去逛易三仓的圣诞集市，这是教会学校最让他怀念的传统之一。谁知却接二连三遇到不想见的人，特别是不知道从哪里冒出来的Minoat后援会管理员，硬要拉着他和偶遇的Oat录新年祝福。

如果P'Na在场的话，他会怎么做呢？想到这里，Min对着镜头摆出甜甜的笑容，五光十色的圣诞树就是最好的灯光，他知道红衬衫会让自己在照片里看起来有多夺目，也就无所谓站在身边的是谁。

Min从来没讨厌过Oat，甚至在很长一段时间内以为Oat会是他一辈子的朋友。他们曾经那么开心，嬉笑打闹，吃喝玩乐，甚至喜欢同类型的女孩子。直到他遇见Na——就算骗得了全世界，Min很清楚P'New从来都不是他和Oat分道扬镳的原因，至多只是个导火索罢了。就算没跟P'New闹翻，他也不会再把自己和Oat捆绑在一起了。不仅仅是喜欢，他被Na的一切所吸引，想要变成Na那样能帅气应对学业、工作和人际关系的成年人。选择什么样的交往对象，很大程度上折射出的是自己的心态。

说起Na，告别演唱会之后他已经两个星期没见到对方了。他考完试了，Na却刚开始应付新学年的课程，除此之外还要参加全国大赛前羽毛球校队的集训，时不时看到那个家伙挥汗如雨的照片都会让他心动不已。另外还有数不清的大学校园活动，今天为法政的新版运动服发布会走秀，明天被请去当人体彩绘模特，后天出席短片大赛的颁奖仪式，有时他简直怀疑Na是不是有个孪生兄弟，不然怎么能使出分身术，连轴转停不下来。

跟Na聊FaceTime时这么吐槽了两句，却被对方反过来调戏，“孪生兄弟？像P'Ohm和P'Na那样的兄弟？看不出来Min你这么贪心，老实人和坏男人都想要，是不是想要我们同时塞满你上下两张小嘴啊？说真的，Ohm像戏里那么笨的话，放到现实中肯定被你耍得团团转。而我呢，最看不惯老实人被欺负，我要跟P'Ohm联手一起收了你这个无法无天的小妖精，好好地调教，来个双龙入洞也说不定……”

那个画面随着Na露骨的描述在Min脑海里越来越清晰，与其斥责Na不正经，还不如承认自己也很有兴趣。对这个时代的青少年而言，性从来都不陌生，或许经验还没那么丰富，但Min喜欢他能在床上完全信任Na的这种状态。

开过玩笑，挂了电话，Na又变回社交网络上看起来勤奋努力的大好青年，留下Min憋了一肚子的“火气”无处宣泄。都怪Na，说在全国大学生运动会之前要“闭关”。吃斋并不难，难的是开过荤还要守戒，几乎是度日如年。好在新年假期难得全家一起出去旅行，父母送给Min一部他心仪已久的新相机，总算转移了一点过剩的精力。

与此同时忙碌的还有Ohmmick后援会，双人见面会的前期准备工作早就开始了，选题策划、服装道具、舞台剧本、造型写真，每天有数不清的事情要商量。Na虽然早先口头上答应过，可具体涉及到预定场地交租金这些事，后援会再次向他俩发出确认邀请。谁知Na却以要备战全国大赛为由迟迟没有给出准确的答复，眼看距离各方初步敲定的举办日期只剩一个半月，Min也开始有点急了。他知道Na也不可能24小时都泡在羽毛球馆，新年过后人就老往经纪事务所那边跑，但也没听说Na有什么新的工作项目，难道是新经纪人不赞成这种双人捆绑的活动？

Na好歹在去乌汶参加全国大学生运动会之前点了头，Ohmmick后援会的管理员们松了一大口气，赶紧把准备好的美术素材放出去开始做第一轮的预热。相比较其它类似的活动，他们已经落后于正常两到三个月提前的宣传期，而Na还说要等他比赛回来才能敲定是在2月20日还是2月27日举办见面会。

本来选定二月底已经考虑到两人都在假期，Na到底还有什么事情还定不下来，非要拖累所有人陪他一起等？这下不单单是为见面会忙里忙外的管理员们，Min都快忍不了了。这不像Na的风格，以往Na做什么事都很有计划，而且他一向心细，很会考量周围人的感受和想法，根本不是这种不负责的家伙。这次双人见面会是Min提出来的，两人还因此吵过架，即使后来Na接受了他的道歉，Min还是有种不祥的预感，Na还不是又改变主意了？

人已经飞到千里之外，就算气得跺脚又能怎样。Min第十次刷新了第43届泰国大学生运动会的官网，只见羽毛球男子团体比赛的赛程页面刚更新了战果，法政大学首轮完胜东道主乌汶大学，代表法政大学出战的Napian Permsombat与双打搭档在第三局2：0轻取对手，为法政拿下全场比赛的制胜分。

第一次打电话过去，响了半天没人接。Na居然在他Instagram下面留言，趾高气昂地叫他再打一遍。

“你最好是要去拯救银河系！否则Ohmmick后援会绝对不会原谅你，她们已经在担心宣传期太短，又跟好几个见面会前后撞期，两百张门票卖不出去怎么办？！场地那边也一直在催我们定时间，你到底有没有在听我讲话？”Min劈头盖脸就指责了一通，Na在电话那边却半天没回答，只有隐约倒吸气的声音。

“抱歉。”抱歉是什么意思，Min快被这个突然性情大变的家伙气得找不到北了，自己越是急躁，对方毫无紧张感的语气越是让人恼火。后来Na在电话里确认了2月20日作为活动日期，别的什么都没解释。羽毛球团体比赛的日程快结束时，Min才意识到最近两天法政大学男队一路晋级，比分表里却怎么也找不到Na的名字。最后一个比赛日，推特上却传来一堆大运会颁奖典礼的照片，看着大半个月没见面的男朋友被鲜花和奖牌簇拥着，和队友们分享在全国大赛上获得亚军的喜悦。相比之下，这段时间他为了见面会的事三番五次催促对方，反倒像是不识大体的自私举动。

Min都快气炸了，还没法跟任何人说。明知Na周三就从乌汶回来了，Min却没有借口去找他，一直熬到周五放学，他叫了Uber准备找Na兴师问罪。当然给家人的说法美其名曰“明天要拍iHeartdog的写真，今天去P'Na家先跟狗狗熟悉一下，晚上就不回来了”。

砰砰砰敲门，先传来一阵狗吠，Min害怕得紧，可脸上还得准备好生气的表情，然后是熟悉的脚步声。门开了，头发又被剃成板寸的Na出现在他眼前，一脸没精打采的模样。Na身后的院子空无一人，看来父母还没回来，午后阳光晒得裸|露的后颈发疼，Min怒气冲冲地就往里走。

“啊啊啊！”  
“Bunlong！安静，他不是外人。”

被黑色的狗狗吓了一跳，不远处草坪上还有一只褐色的狗狗瞪着他，等Min回过神来，自己早就扑在Na怀里紧紧抓着他的衣服不放。Min羞得两颊发热，还要努力维持生气的样子，从Na露在背心外面的胸口散发的体温更是帮倒忙，两人之间的温度陡然上升，拉拉扯扯半推半就跟Na到了屋里。

Na去厨房拿果汁，刚转身被他压在冰箱门上，反复告诉自己还在生Na的气，好用怒火来掩盖这个吻有多么迫不及待，唇舌反反复复地纠缠，不断侵占对方呼吸的空间，想要他每一分每一秒都想着自己，而不是那该死的比赛，还有天晓得其它什么让Na这段时间心不在焉的事情。手也没闲着，粗鲁地扯开对方短裤，直奔主题。Na没有躲闪，任由他摸来摸去，不一会就快握不住了，手心几乎要被完全勃起的巨物灼伤，又硬又烫，红得像根烙铁。Min开始慌了，阳光透过厨房的半截窗帘洒进屋里，一切都看得清清楚楚，他却不确定下一步该怎么办。

“把我撩拨成这样就想撒手不管？”听起来和平时的调笑不一样，Na好像也生气了。一不留神就被对方推开，腰碰水槽的边沿，马上又被拉住，还以为Na是心疼他，人整个被翻转了压倒在宽大的流理台上，黑色的校裤连同内裤同时落到地上。Na取过一个画着希腊女神的瓶子，倒了满手的橄榄油，不同于以往的温柔，也没问他有没有准备好，手指就直接插了进去。Min难受地倒吸了口气，可是Na知道他身体的所有秘密，很快狡猾的手指就找到了致命的那一点，粗大的指节不停戳弄，疼痛和快感同时袭来，他连站都快站不稳了，还拼命咬紧嘴唇，仿佛是在跟Na比赛谁更生气，绝不让一丝愉悦的呻吟泄露出去。

今天的Na出奇的安静，Min宁肯他开口戏弄自己两句，这样一言不发，完全不知道Na在想什么。接下去要做的事彼此都心知肚明，然而Na的态度却让他生出些许畏惧，又忍不住期待到底会发生什么。不晓得Na从哪里找来的安全套，还来不及问Min就被从后面狠狠地贯穿了。身体好像被撕裂开来，疼得他眼泪都掉下来了，还好Na看不见，他强忍着哽咽，咬住手背，身后的人依然保持沉默，厨房里只剩下两个人杂乱的喘息和心跳，以及让人脸红心跳的肉体碰撞的声音。

Na的动作蛮不讲理，掐在胯间的大手把屁股托高，肉棒直直地插进去，又快又深。一个月没做，就像饿虎豺狼似的发狠往最里面冲撞，前端的巨棱顶到秘穴深处最敏感的地方，两三下Min就快受不了了。谁知Na却像一台机器，认准了就无情地反复捣弄，一次次弄得他又酥又爽，穴口被极度扩张，还咬着那根恶棍紧紧不放。他被操得浑身发软，腰都快断了，根本没意识自己早已踮起脚尖配合着Na的侵犯。当热辣的巴掌带着怒火落在臀瓣上时，Min几乎已经难以分辨哪里疼、哪里舒服，痛感反而成了新的快感来源，好久没做，被欲望唤醒的身体沉浸在Na给他所有的感官刺激中，刚才还软趴趴的性器，伴随着每一次抽打竟然翘得高高的，不时溢出前液。

明明是Na惹他生气，为什么他成了被惩罚的对象？而身体却在充满戾气的粗暴性爱中得到了可怕的快感。Min越想越委屈，一开口哭腔就收不住了，“我，讨厌你……最讨厌了，呜啊……”

还是没有说话，唯一回应他的只有Na变本加厉地顶弄。整个人趴在冷冰冰的台面上，泪水打湿了衣袖，却无法反抗身后的暴行，更无法阻止Na一意孤行直接把他送上欲望的顶峰，比以往任何一次都更激烈的高潮让他尖叫不已，就像Na之前说过那样哭喊着射了一地，把整洁的厨房弄脏了。Na还不肯放过他，高潮过后极度敏感的花心都快被他顶穿了，隔着安全套Min似乎都能感觉到Na射精的冲击。显然急需这场性爱作为发泄的不止他一个人，餍足过后，Na才缓缓从背后抱住他，久违的温存让Min一时不知要如何回应。

“嘶，好疼。”  
“你怎么了？”

直到将对方拥入怀中，他才知道Na在全国大赛期间肩伤复发，只打了一场比赛就只能伤退，决赛时眼睁睁看着队友被老对手吞武里大学横扫，遗憾摘银。想责怪Na为什么不早点告诉他受伤的事，话到嘴边，又忍住了，他怎么会不知道呢，外人看来经常嘻嘻哈哈的Na，自尊心其实比谁都高。Na需要的不是安慰，也不是可怜，他听P'Nean说过，参加全国大赛是兄妹俩的梦想，要不是队医拦着，Na肯定会带伤上阵，拼到最后一刻，而不是像现在这样懊恼沮丧。

Min轻轻抚摸着Na宽阔的背，不敢想像每一寸他都亲吻过的肌肤下隐藏着怎样的病痛。要不是Na开始跟他道歉，他都快忘了自己是来干什么的了。

“Min，对不起。你还在生气吗？”  
“作弊，这种时候谁还会生你的气啊！”

从进门以来终于看到Na笑了，原来能把Na逗笑是那么让人开心的一件事，Min都惊讶于自己的反应。一直以来都是Na在照顾他的情绪，包容他的任性，以前从未想过Na也会有情绪低落、心情不好的时候，也需要人细心体谅。思及此处Min再也抑制不住，侧过脸再次吻了Na，这一次没有赌气，也不再野蛮。他喜欢这个人，喜欢得无可救药。

等到两人都快因为缺氧而窒息，才恋恋不舍地结束这个绵长的吻，“见面会的事很抱歉，我之前担心法政和朱拉隆功年度足球赛的表演仪式排练会占用很多时间，戏剧社开年也有一大堆新的计划，生怕没法赶上原定二月底的那两个日期，一直到前几天才跟学长学姐他们商量好日程。对不起，我不是有意拖延时间，让Ohmmick后援会她们为难，前一段实在太多事情凑在一起，乱成一锅粥。”

Na一脸认真道歉的样子让他愈发心疼，他想叫Na干脆推掉一些社团活动，不要总是把自己弄得那么忙。可是想想Na的性格就知道不可能，表面上可能看不出来，Na骨子里的争强好胜谁都拦不住。Min无奈地叹了口气，挤出一个微笑想让Na安心。

“我就知道你不会生我的气，你妈妈刚才已经打电话来查证过你说要到我家过夜的‘口供’了。晚上让我再做一次好不好？我想……”Na在他耳畔说着比之前FaceTime聊天时还下流的情话，听得Min真是又羞又恼。

“Napian Permsombat！你少得寸进尺！”


	15. Chapter 15

Sammy惊讶地看着Na，“N'Min不去周日Oat的生日会，反倒跟着你来吃他从来不爱吃的刺身？”Na耸了耸肩，一副“我能拿那个小祖宗怎么办”的表情。

“而且‘恰好’碰上Oat临时跟P'Palm说今晚有事不来参加新店的开业活动了？别跟我说这些都是‘巧合’，鬼才信！”Sammy猜的没错，不过Na真的不在乎，小孩子过家家式的“恩怨”。实际上Min提前一周就在Ask上回复了对此存有疑问的粉丝：他不会去参加Oat的生日会。小屁孩的解释还有板有眼的，“早点跟粉丝说清楚比较好，免得有些粉丝专门为了看Oat和我，去了见不到人会很失望的。”

“N'Min一定是跟你学坏了。”Sammy朝他做了个鬼脸，“对对对，他是小天使，我是大坏蛋，行了吧？”Na知道这个机灵古怪的女生只是在说笑，况且今天心情那么好，他也不介意开几个无伤大雅的玩笑。漫长的一周终于熬到星期五，赶上校友兼同剧组的Palm开第二家连锁寿司店，受邀来参加大胃王比赛，除了可以蹭免费的刺身和寿司，难得还能跟剧组的其它小伙伴们聚一聚，刚才他就和Ngern坐在一起边吃边聊。现在又被Sammy叫上台，在餐厅现场表演卡拉OK。

Sammy选了一首男女对唱的歌，Na跟着唱几句就唱不上去了，他干脆拿起麦克风，对着全场上百宾客大声召唤更擅长唱歌的那个小家伙。

“Min! Min, Min, Min, Min!”

听到Na一连串类似夺命连环call的呼唤，食客们满堂大笑，认识的人纷纷起哄，大家主动让出一条通道，好让远在餐厅另一头的Min赶紧走到台上。

“不要脸！就知道搬救兵。”面对Sammy的娇嗔，Na用嘴型回击她，“有本事你也找你男朋友来啊。”等Min一路小跑冲到台边，一脸状况叫了两声P'Na，还乖巧地问他要干嘛。Na听来真是无比受用，话不多说，一把将Min拉上台，顺势搂过少年纤细的腰，让他站在自己身边，三人继续唱歌。Min开始还有点羞涩，不过只要一接过麦克风，就好像变了一个人，充满自信地跟Sammy对飙起来。一曲唱完Na轻捏了几下Min挽起袖子的小臂，一身红衣映衬得少年肤白胜雪，回过头朝他微微一笑，天啊——他差点忘了前天Min刚刚被允许摘掉牙套，第一时间就在Snapchat上跟他炫耀了半天，现下人就在他眼前，这一笑唇红齿白，简直美得惊心动魄。

“不跟你俩玩了！”Sammy一脸鄙夷地走开了，Na刚吃饱喝足，现在歌也唱了，于是找个角落，安心地看着其他小伙伴继续上台表演。Min跟着他坐下没一会，就捂着圆鼓鼓的小肚子说不舒服，悄悄地跑去洗手间。

难得安静下来，Na环顾四周，Palm家的寿司店在他和Min交往的过程中几次扮演了关键角色，第一次在妹妹要求下约Min出来吃饭，第一次考验Min对他的态度，这次避开了Oat又临时决定跟他一起来。想笑这个小鬼明明不喜欢吃生食，还每次都勉强吃完。就昨天，先是兴高采烈地在推特上说要来吃蟹腿，Na才调戏了一句，马上就改口说愿意吃生鱼片，只要Na买单就行。当时隔着手机屏幕Na也能猜到少年撒娇的样子，真想宠他一辈子。算了，下次带他去别的餐馆好好吃一顿。

回想过去一周发生的一连串事件，Na难掩得意之情。上周五Min气嘟嘟地跑到他家，一个月没见的两人颠鸾倒凤了一夜，第二天他还趿着拖鞋就被两只狗狗拽着和Min去拍慈善写真。在化妆间困得哈欠连连的窘相被一脸神采奕奕的Min拍下来发了推特，结果形象没有受损，倒是一大堆损友来亏他“是不是身体被掏空”。他以为运动员遇到大赛禁欲是常理，却低估了由此带来的后果，被压抑的欲望反噬如猛虎出笼，要不是Min再三提醒过几天他俩还要拍一组“清凉”的杂志硬照，真恨不得在少年身上打满自己的印记。就像自家那两只聪明过头的狗，认准了就绕着Min不停闹腾，Gaotho更是恬不知耻地抱着Min的小腿蹭来蹭去，留下专属的气味不说，还把主办方给Min准备的白色裤子扑满了狗爪印。小家伙多少还是有点怕狗，不过在狗狗沙龙宽阔的草地上玩了一会，很快就不再一惊一乍，顺顺Bunlong的毛，挠挠Gaotho的头，跟之前视频里被吉娃娃吓得满屋乱跑的胆小鬼简直判若两人。

之后的摄影也很顺利，直到拍摄间隙Na坏心地叫Min去看摄影师的Instagram，疑惑不解的表情很快就变成娇羞的满脸通红，让人差点难以把持。原来Na早在去年Attitude杂志泰语版四周年庆的活动上就认识了这位摄影师，知道对方擅长拍摄男色，尤其是情色感十足的皮革和裸体。然后他当着Min的面穿上黑色的皮夹克，不一会又脱掉只剩背心，露出精壮的手臂，硬是把纯真可爱的动物慈善写真拍出几分撩人心弦的性感。对这种愚蠢的行为，以前的自己肯定是嗤之以鼻，但现在他感觉自己就像一头刚发情的狮子，为了求偶不停炫耀鬃毛。

下午又马不停蹄地赶往下一个拍摄地点，Ohmmick后援会已经准备好了服装和道具。为双人见面会拍摄的主题是亲密感，白衬衫和蓝衬衫，居家感十足的沙发和摆设，木质的咖啡桌，Min推开透明的法式窗格，突然从外面跑进来一大只萨摩耶从他双腿间穿过，跟着狗走进来的Na怀里抱着咖啡店主家不满两岁的小女儿，看到Min受惊的样子笑得眼睛都眯起来了。少年嗔怪他没安好心，他就拿怀里的孩子当挡箭牌，嘟囔着“宝贝，这个哥哥生气了，怎么办？叫哥哥别生气，笑一个好不好？”后来玩开了，Min还拉着Bunlong拍自拍，“笨笨，以后我去你家不许再吓人，知道了吗？”Na知道这一幕幕如同一家人的情景都被拍下来了，有那么飘飘然的一瞬间，他仿佛看见未来五年、十年后的自己，跟Min结为伴侣，一起养狗、养孩子的居家生活。

两天后一起去LIPS杂志工作室拍写真，轮到Min给他惊喜了。也许是因为这次的摄影师是他俩都比较熟悉的P'Khun，Min对于编辑的要求特别放得开——“展现充满青春活力的性感”。以为他不喜欢的背心，二话没说就换上了，大方露出雪白的胸口和手臂，Na跟他站一块儿都能想像出灯光师的困扰，肤色差实在太影响打光的效果了。还好Na早就过了介意别人对他肤色指指点点的那个阶段，谁都不是谁的陪衬，他和Min，黑和白，最极端的对比，最完美的反差。拍完摄影师招呼他们去看片子时，他才发现Min对着镜头微微侧过脸，冷傲的眼神中带着一丝勾魂的睥睨，和半年多前他俩第一次合拍杂志封面完全变了一个人，少年几乎以肉眼可见速度在疯长。记得那次还有在戏里扮演另一对情侣的Ssing和Oat，相当于Na带着三个小屁孩，无奈只能接受孩子气的拍摄主题和服装设计。现在屏幕上的Min已经褪去了大半稚气，不仅能跟他并肩而立，更毫不忌讳在镜头前展示自信和性感的一面。

Min从来没有停止过给他惊喜，Na也从来没有像此刻那么爱这个骄傲的少年。

想到这里，Na一个人坐着都能笑出声。等等，Min怎么半天还没回来？这时手机屏幕亮了一下，原来是逞能吃坏肚子的小家伙从洗手间向他发来求助信息。

“Min？你怎么跑到残疾人专用洗手间里来了？”

才推开一条门缝，他就被拽进去了，顺手反锁以及把Na困在门与自己之间的动作一气呵成，咄咄逼人的气势哪里像身体抱恙？

“P'Na，你没有好好听我说话。”  
“你不是发消息说让我来洗手间一趟……”  
“我是让你来洗手间，闭上嘴，好好享受。”

Na眼睁睁地看着少年在他面前跪下，粉嫩的舌尖扫过贝齿，一看就知道他想做什么。可这里是洗手间，不管看起来多干净，Na不想让Min产生任何不愉快的回忆，“听我说，你不必这么做。”

不同于以往，Min用魅惑的眼神透过长睫毛从下往上盯着他，勾得Na魂都快散了，“我想做。”

因为牙套的阻碍，之前谁都没提过，都是他主动为Min口交。天杀的，Min到底从哪儿学会的，从扯开拉链到把他完整地含进去，湿热的口腔紧紧地包围着他，瞬间Na就感觉爽翻了。但他还是强迫自己保持克制，不要轻举妄动，好让Min慢慢克服作呕反射。谁知没耐心的小家伙根本就不管那么多，Na怒张的肉棒已经塞满了他那张诱人的小嘴，立刻贪心地开始前后摆动，让Na在他嘴里进进出出。Na当然愿意享受这份取悦，可他总担心会让Min不舒服，他抬手轻轻托住Min的下巴，想要减轻对方初次的不适感。

Min察觉到他的动作反而停了下来，抬起头后退半步，一字一句地说，“我要你操我的嘴——这句话有哪个部分你听不懂？”

Na被他这么一说，顿时口干舌燥，也许是咽口水时喉结滑动给了Min错误的绿灯信号，谁也拉不住的小家伙又开始埋头“苦干”。Na一低头就能看到少年娇嫩的粉唇被自己的大老二撑成弧形，随着不断吞咽的动作上面还泛着水光，看起来淫靡无比。真的好会吸，他忍不住舒服得哼出声，Min像是得到鼓舞一般更加卖力地吸吮，从粗大的茎身到肥厚的龟头，灵巧的小舌连双球都没有放过。Na终于忍不住微微地挺动腰胯，好把自己往销魂的那处送得更深，侵犯对方口腔带来的满足甚至超越了快感本身。动作越来越放肆，双手抓住Min柔软的头发，几乎是次次顶在他喉咙壁上，单是想像用浓稠的精液射爆这张甜蜜的小嘴，Na下半身就快硬炸了。

此时Min双眼里闪烁的泪花让Na更停不下来，虽然知道那只是生理反应，还是想操哭他，射在他脸上，射在他嘴里，让他从里到外彻底成为自己的。于是他就这么做了，引以为傲的持久力被扔进了垃圾箱，Na很快就在少年嘴里高潮了。然后一把将人拽起来，欺上那张还沾着自己精液的小嘴，一阵狂亲惹得对方发出阵阵嘤咛，恨不得把已经通红的嘴唇咬得更红，呆会出去其它人一看就知道他们在里面做过什么。另一只手直接插到Min牛仔裤里，小家伙早就硬了，手掌完全握住熟练地套弄，还故意用指腹的茧子去摩擦最敏感的顶端，刚才还趾高气昂命令他的少年顿时爽得连一句完整的话都说不出来，整个人像只小猫一样靠在他怀里，啜泣着断断续续地求Na让他释放。

“我不管你用什么东西练习过，回家立刻给我扔掉。哪怕只是根黄瓜，我也会嫉妒得发狂。只有我能碰你，你是我的。”

Min颤抖着射在他手里，湿润的眼角显得无比柔媚，还处于高潮余韵中的少年美得让他心跳差点漏掉一拍。

等他俩整理好仪容走出洗手间，果然很快就招来了异样的目光。Ngern朝他哼了一声还直摇头，“你也太夸张了吧，在这里？N'Min要是这样被人看到，看你怎么解释。”

“也许是Palm今天放的芥末太辣了。”手指轻轻抚摩着Min略微红肿的嘴唇，Na完全不在意这样私密的动作会不会被外人看到。Ngern翻了一个白眼，摆出一副他俩无可救药的表情。Na笑了，那只刚偷完腥的小猫也笑了。

这时开车送Min过来的P'Ammily刚好走到他们旁边，催Min差不多该回家了。几个粉丝见状赶紧围过来跟他要合影，Na就站在寿司店门口跟Min的家教聊了两句，两人的共同话题自然离不开Min。不一会Min也走了出来，只见小家伙一脸不高兴地上了P'Ammily的车，Na以为他又耍小孩子脾气，随便安抚了他几句。反正第二天他们还要共同出席别的活动，Na也没把这段小插曲放在心上。


	16. Chapter 16

Min不喜欢P'Ammily靠那么近跟Na讲话，事实上他不想看到任何人和Na有任何亲密的举动，不管是男是女，大概除了家人。P'Ammily开车送他回家的路上，Min满腹牢骚，多希望坐在驾驶座上的人是Na，让这个愉快的夜晚永远不会结束。

“倒不是我有什么好抱怨的，可你刚才怎么会想到……”明知故问，Na发来的消息暧昧不清，却让Min对着手机露出了笑容。“你认真的？跟P'Sammy唱歌时在我后腰摸来摸去的手是哪个色鬼的，以为在背后我就不知道了？”对方回过来一堆笑哭的表情符号，得了便宜还卖乖，Min咬着嘴唇尽量不让自己笑得像个傻瓜。他忘不了刚刚唱完歌朝Na笑了一下之后对方的反应，没有什么比恋人宠溺而充满占有欲的眼神更让人“性”致高昂。

周末过得相当惬意，跟Na一起出席了电视剧制片方的圈钱活动，死忠粉丝为了一两个未公开的镜头竟然愿意花钱来电影院看所谓的剧场版。Min坐在影院前排，一边吃爆米花一边跟Na吐槽，在后排的粉丝们看来一定甜蜜无比。心情比前几天儿童节时收到爸妈给的红包还好，连一起参加活动的Kim坐在他旁边都不介意。而且他十分清楚，过一会儿出现在社交网络上的活动照片，无一例外他都是靠向Na那一边。

“我还以为会放我们那段床戏。”  
“哪来的床戏？那时你才14岁好不好，不就是盖棉被聊天么。”

见Na矢口否认，Min歪过头挑衅他，“噢？真的吗？”他才不信，那时他俩躺在片场临时搭的床上，黑白格子棉被下面，躁动不安的除了自己的心跳，明明还有两个人交缠在一起的腿，你不让我、我也不让你，暗暗着较劲，手心热得发烫，既紧张又兴奋，两人都小心翼翼相互试探的阶段，像所有青少年一样对性充满好奇。

“很可惜Ohm和Mick在戏里没滚床单，不过我和N'Min戏外已经滚过了。”刚还“盖棉被聊天”呢，剧场版播放完之后，Na一上台就来了个引发全场尖叫的荤段子，旁边的P'Fifa像是不敢相信Na说了什么，如少女般娇羞地捂着脸。还好Min早就习以为常，有这么个会玩的男朋友也不赖。

活动结束后，Min在休息室见到了Na那位传说中大名鼎鼎的经纪人，“快过来叫妈妈桑。”他听得满头雾水，以为Na还在开玩笑，可圆乎乎的经纪人满脸堆笑一点都不介意的样子。寒暄半天Min还是搞不清对方是同性恋还是跨性别，一会Dad，一会Mom，生怕说错话。等Na被叫出去跟粉丝合影，对方朝他使了个颜色，两人走到休息室另一头人少的地方。

“是什么都没关系。”像是知道他的困惑，这位打扮时髦的金牌经纪人拍了拍他的肩膀，“重要的是Na未来的发展。”

来了来了，经纪人一定不希望Na再和他以电视剧角色捆绑的形式继续活动。现在有了金牌经纪人为Na推荐、筛选工作，他就成绊脚石了。

“P'Dad，我……”  
“你和Na都很幸运，遇到彼此，出道第一部戏就产生了那么好的化学反应。恕我直言，你俩谁离了谁都不可能有现在的人气。我听说下个月你们双人见面会的门票卖得不太好？你俩啊……要是在电视剧热播时肯像其他几对小演员那样卖力宣传，现在也不用担心这个了。”

看来经纪人了解他和Na去年闹了不少别扭，直到电视剧第二季播完才解开心结，开始频频一起活动，那时已经错过了最佳宣传期。跟从第一季就攒足了劲卖腐的配对相比，确实落下太多。等等，这么说经纪人支持他和Na继续活动？不可能，人家只会为Na着想。

“但是？”  
“什么但是？我的意思是，你还小，不必在意一时的人气高低，娱乐圈嘛，以后有的是机会。我签下Na这样的潜力股，因为我知道他是极聪明的人，他看上的人也不会差。”

出乎意料的回答让Min愣在原地站了半天，所以Na的经纪人并不介意他和Na无论公开还是私下的交往。

“这是我的名片，要是有兴趣，Exact经纪公司也欢迎你！”

这时Na也走了过来，P'Dad拉着两人拍了张看起来十分亲昵的合影，“一起活动一定要发合照啊，给粉丝她们最想看的东西。记得去Instagram点赞喔！”

一起去停车场时，Na先找车子，Min和经纪人走在后面，他一时兴起想跟对方开个玩笑，“P'Dad，你签P'Na是因为他长得帅吧！”

“那当然！最重要的就是外表，管你是直是弯是双还是跨性别，美是娱乐圈唯一的通行证。你看看他，”经纪人指着Na的背影，宽肩窄臀长腿，“不出几年，他会成长为男男女女都为之尖叫的雄性荷尔蒙发射器，举手投足都性感得冒烟，过去那些嫌他眼睛小、皮肤黑的人会哭着喊着只为见他一面。”

“你们聊什么那么开心啊？”Na转过身来时，他已经笑得前仰后倒，P'Dad是有些夸张，不过道理一点都没错。

又过了一天到星期一，经不住Na再三催促，Min才随便挑了一张以前和Oat排练的照片发出去当作迟到的生日祝福，面子上过得去就行了。“你啊，就会敷衍了事。”Na肯定是故意的，放课后在车后座里扒了裤子，一边把他顶得说不出话，一边教训他选的照片连Oat的正脸都看不清。Min埋在Na颈窝一个人偷笑，有活儿那么好的男朋友，谁还在意那些有的没的。

临近见面会，Ohmmick后援会问他们要不要提前排练。Min看Na一直在忙足球赛的开场仪式排练，一个人也没心情。只答应了活动当天早一点去现场走一遍流程就行了。他承认自己对双人见面会没有个人活动准备得那么充分，歌词都没怎么背，不过就像Na说的，选择双人见面会的粉丝就是冲他俩的互动来的，其它都是次要的。以前有人也对他说过类似的话，但Na说出来好像就特别有道理。

他才不承认爱屋及乌呢。

见面会当天Min情绪很高，盼了那么久，终于又有机会在粉丝面前表演了。就是门票剩三分之一没卖出去有些遗憾，之前Ohmmick后援会给他们拍的宣传写真和视频都很用心，也没什么好抱怨的。毕竟他和Na半年前同台还要靠P'Ngern的外力助攻，而他自己更是跑去跟Oat玩配对，Na不介意，不代表别人没有闲言碎语。想跟粉丝们维持更长久的良性互动关系，想要留住大家的支持和关注，他需要学习的还很多。

Na看起来十分放松，在后台化妆不到半个小时的功夫，就搞定了请原著作者写的Ohmmick小剧场。就像经纪人说的，Na太聪明了，聪明到每次扮演这种傻乎乎的笨蛋角色都能惟妙惟肖。唱歌、游戏、互动都进行得很顺利，只是在现场重放沙发之吻时，Na偷袭了再次装睡的他。明明说好的只是和电视剧里一样戳戳脸，谁知这个不按常理出牌的坏家伙突然俯下身，宽阔的肩膀挡住了天花板投下的灯光，Na的轮廓完全覆盖住他上半身，灼热的气息洒在皮肤上，嘴唇大概只差零点几厘米……从现场观众的尖叫声来判断，这一幕看起来肯定像是Na强吻了他。

以为就他会玩？Min自然不甘示弱，下半场回答现场粉丝提问的阶段，他假装不经意间抛出了重磅“炸弹”，宣布高中毕业后立志报考法政大学新闻传媒系的B.J.M.专业，不仅戏里是P'Ohm的小学弟，现实中也要成为P'Na的小学弟。粉丝们一听全炸开了锅，纷纷讨论他们能不能申请同一间寝室这种恋爱小说里的情节。他骄傲地望着Na，对方假装一脸无奈，嘴型却在说“说到做到”。

彻底结束了，从一年前为Na赢下Ohm这个角色的鼻尖之吻开始的牵绊，不管他们俩人或粉丝们有多舍不得，再怎么想方设法，此刻也只能笑着说再见了。而以扮演Ohm和Mick而产生交集的人生，其实才刚刚开始。

“所以你准备重新开始的第一件事就是炒掉自己的后援会？”Na又来了，假装大惊小怪的样子戏弄他。

他承认跟从Freshy Camp就一路支持自己的后援会解除合作关系不是一个容易的决定，将心比心也很伤对方的积极性。但Min想通了，尤其是这次和Na的双人见面会过后，事实越发清晰，他并不喜欢这种单纯为了人气、为了讨好粉丝而卖腐的活动。想要真正地在舞台上靠自己的音乐征服听众，就不能一直依赖这种简单粗暴的形式再走下去。电视剧的成功带给了他足够的曝光，现在有条件为什么不试试自己一直想做的事呢？新成立的后援会其实都是一帮经常四处追着他跑的忠实粉丝，他们更成熟，有经验有能力为他组织一场和所有粉丝见面会不同的活动——真正的演唱会，所以他愿意去冒这个险。就像Na对表演的热爱，据Min所知他已经推掉了好几个商业活动，为法政大学戏剧社今年的舞台剧留出空档，提前两个月就开始玩命地排练，从最基本的吐字发音开始，捧着全英文的舞台剧基础理论认真学习。

“总有人会变得不喜欢我。之前我还以为你的经纪人也讨厌我呢。”  
“你终于知道自己是个多令人讨厌的小屁孩了？”

朝Na翻了个白眼，身体却享受着那双不老实的大手在T恤下面不停撩火。尤其是乳首，Na已经不止一次在公开场合对他袭胸，就是吃准了他那里敏感得不行，每次被轻轻一碰就会让对方为所欲为，最后被玩得又红又肿才肯放手。

“反正有人还不是为我迷得神魂颠倒。”大胆地在Na耳根种下草莓，睚眦必报。

“我去年成名以来被点赞最多的9张Instagram照片中，就有5张是跟你的合影，P'Dad要是连这点利害关系都拎不清，也不可能执掌那么大的经纪公司了。”

“所以你们在利用我？”他听见自己慵懒的声音在狭小的车厢里回响，Na的呼吸也乱了方寸。雨季来临之前的曼谷，车载空调总是杯水车薪，尤其当他们抵御不了彼此的诱惑时，每次见面都给对方带来一堆湿透全身的“麻烦”。

“不如我们先讨论一下我如何把你吃掉。”随之而来的是车厢不停地摇晃，以及活动之前白白浪费的时间。事后他没空再回家换衣服，只得穿上Na放在后备箱里的那双旧球鞋去参加时尚走秀。说毫无芥蒂是骗人的，就算再稀罕的AJ1复古版也不可能气味“芬芳”，连Min自己都惊讶他和Na的关系已经亲密到可以互相换鞋子穿的地步。

“对了，P'Ammily已经不再是我的家教了，所以今晚活动结束你要送我回家。另外如果她在Instagram上提到你，你不必理会。”

Na正弯着腰细心地帮他绑鞋带，“让我猜猜，你让你妈妈解雇了她，因为她对我有好感，常借机找我聊天，对不对？你这个小恶魔。”

“那些只是你不知廉耻的幻想，大色鬼。”他怎么可能承认自己吃醋吃到家教身上。“糟糕，你可能还会吃我妈的醋，因为我每天睡觉前都会亲亲她的脸颊然后说‘我爱你’和‘晚安’。”他爱死了Na得意时微扬的嘴角，但他永远不会告诉对方。

号称“利用”他的P'Dad打电话来问他愿不愿意跟Na一起去清迈参加一个老朋友的开业活动时，Min一听到同个事务所的P'Gun也会去，马上就同意了。他感谢了对方好几遍，在Na那边还没公布消息时，就急不可耐地先宣布了三月底的行程。第一次见偶像真人可给他激动坏了，兴奋得前一晚都没睡好觉。P'Gun真人简直堪称完美，特别是他的声音，比唱片里听起来还美妙，Min在候机厅跟心仪的偶像聊了一会，又是合影又是签名，粉丝服务全套都齐活了。对方显然知道他的“身份”，末了还不忘调侃Na为了争取让他来参加Exact事务所的活动费了多大的功夫，Min闻言脸都快烧起来了。后来跟其它艺人拍大合照时，只敢和Na站在后排不那么起眼的地方。结果Eaxct另一位经纪人好死不死把合照发到Instagram，十几个人里专门只挑出他们俩贴上标签，羞得他更没脸见人了。

登机后大家都坐在一起，他不好意思跟那些前辈艺人聊天，就悄悄拉着Na躲进了洗手间，Na似乎对此也没有异议。

“你要知道，除去起飞后和降落前的限制时段，从曼谷飞清迈并不需要多长时间。你确定？”  
“确定什么？”

只见Na从宽松的运动裤裤兜里掏出润滑剂和安全套，他才发现给自己挖了一个大坑。Na健硕的身躯完全挡住了洗手间狭窄的门，说什么都来不及了。

“Min，夹紧点。现在就带你加入三万尺高空俱乐部。”荒淫无耻的情话伴随着些许的气流颠簸，很快他就舒服得只能认栽。

现在和未来，他和Na可以飞到更高的地方。


End file.
